


За занавесом

by leoriel



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Noir
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Circus, Detective Noir, F/M, Gen, New Orleans
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Журналист Питер Паркер оставляет в Нью-Йорке красавицу-невесту, чтобы расследовать смерть дяди. Действительно ли это был несчастный случай, связан ли он с пожаром, много лет назад унесшим жизнь Валерии фон Дум и какие еще тайны скрываются за цирковым занавесом?</p>
            </blockquote>





	За занавесом

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации от прекрасной [Penelope_Foucault](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault)  
> [](http://savepic.net/5283113.htm)[](http://savepic.net/5268777.htm) [](http://savepic.net/5261609.htm)  
> [работа и фанмикс на diary.ru](http://all-out-big-bang.diary.ru/p197051707.htm)

– Питер! – из-за тумана зычный голос дяди Бена звучал слегка приглушенно. – Питер, где ты, сынок?  
От него пахло крепким табаком, соляркой и мореным деревом; подобно огромному ледоколу он рассекал толпу артистов и зевак: не собьется с курса, пока найдет. Дядя Бен был лучшим на свете дядей, и все равно Питер не спешил ему навстречу.  
Бетти рассказывала, что в дальнем шатре за фонарем, рядом с огненным человеком за небольшую плату показывают чудовищ. Детям вход, разумеется, был заказан, однако если никто из взрослых не ошивался поблизости, можно было проскочить. Флэшу вот удалось, а Питер намеревался показать Бетти, что он ничем не хуже Флэша. Уж он-то сумеет вызнать тайну, не сбежит на полпути, испугавшись таинственных голосов.  
– Питер! – не оставлял попыток дяди Бен, Питера немного мучала совесть, тетя Мэй вряд ли одобрит его побег. – Где же ты?  
Зато потом он расскажет им всем историю! Бетти, Флэшу, даже тетя Мэй и дядя Бен не смогут сердиться на отважного путешественника, поймавшего чудовище в объектив. Камера была тяжелой, еще и со штативом, специальными рамками и досталась ему от отца. Питер еще не особо-то наловчился ей пользоваться, но интуиция и адреналин убеждали его, что все получится. Не может не выйти.  
В тумане человеческие фигуры превращались в темные силуэты, дядя Бен увидел мальчишку примерно его роста у афиш и быстрым шагом направился туда проверить, исчезнув из поля зрения. От волнения вспотели ладони, сердце билось в такт музыке зазывавшего на представление автоматона.  
Сейчас или никогда.  
Питер полез в карман и нашел там вторую монету, кажется, эту в последний момент вручила тетя. Купи себе что-нибудь, Питер. На удачу он бросил ее в тот самый автоматон, охотно выдававший детворе шутливые предсказания. Бетти говорила, что машина исполняет желания – любые, какие захочешь. И мама скоро купит ей пуделя.  
Основой автоматона была головой огромного клоуна: сверху располагался громкоговоритель, гадальные шарики выкатывались у него изо рта.  
Питеру не терпелось увидеть и запечатлеть чудовищ, поэтому бумажку он не успел прочитать. Вывеска манила заглянуть внутрь. Испытай свою смелость! Только сегодня и только у нас!  
Бетти Брандт не купили пуделя, однако предсказание Питера и правда сбылось. 

Новый Орлеан был таким же, каким он его запомнил.  
Зато Цирк изменился практически до неузнаваемости: ушли со сцены старые клоуны, умерли звери, вышли из моды многие трюки, публика больше не хотела, чтобы фокусники доставали из шляпы кроликов – куда с большим интересом они смотрели, как Мистер Фантастик распиливает свою жену пополам, Существо поднимает платформу с автомобилем, а неподражаемый Джонатан дышит огнем.  
Мир менялся с фантастической скоростью, и Фантастическая Четверка была одной из немногих в труппе, кто все еще за ним успевал.  
– Привет, Джонни! – впервые за день на лице Питера появилась улыбка. Приятно видеть, что кое-кто не меняется.  
– Питер! – Джонни едва не задушил его в объятиях. – Сью, смотри, он совсем отощал в своем колледже! Зачем ты только уехал? Рид бы всему тебя научил.  
Питер уже пару лет как закончил колледж, но не стал поправлять. С наукой все равно не сложилось, чего ворошить.  
– Брось, у меня все равно не было номера.  
– Рид даже мне придумал номер, – звонко засмеялся Джонни. – Мы бы нашли тебе такой, что девчонки были бы от тебя без ума!  
За дружеской болтовней Питер стал забывать, зачем приехал. Казалось, что действительно – навестить старых друзей.  
– Дядя Бен…  
– Питер, нам жаль, что так вышло, – вздохнула Сью.  
– И правда, – обниматься с Беном Гриммом было, что с каменной глыбой, такой он был здоровенный. – Не уберегли твоего старика.  
– Зачем он вообще полез на эти чертовы леса? – в сердцах спросил Питер.  
– Если бы там сделали страховочную сетку, как я предлагал, никто бы не пострадал, – пожал плечами Рид. Не знай Питер его чуть дольше, подумал бы, что пренебрежение его драгоценным мнением задело Рида куда больше гибели старика.  
Рид Ричардс был гением. Он придумывал совершенно невероятные цирковые номера, ставил трюки, у него были идеи на любой случай – как усовершенствовать клетки для тигров, не потратив почти ни цента, украсить выездную платформу сверкающим неоном. Он починил старый и собрал несколько новых автоматонов, полностью переделал устройство, поднимающее занавес, подправил купол, вечно протекавший после дождя. И это только за то время, пока Питер жил с труппой, Бог знает, как далеко его гений продвинулся спустя годы.  
Поступая в колледж, Питер мечтал с головой погрузиться в науку, но никто не поразил его больше, чем Рид. Зато с возрастом он понял, почему Мистер Фантастик до сих пор ставил трюки для цирка – война закончилась, разразился мировой кризис, гонка вооружений была в самом разгаре. ЩИТ вербовал всех, кто хоть чего-то стоял. Когда Питер был на третьем году обучения, глава факультета биологии, один из любимых его преподавателей, доктор Курт Коннорс, пропал без следа.  
– Ты уже получил компенсацию, Питер? – спросила Сью.  
Жизнь каждого, кто работал в цирке, была застрахована на небольшую сумму. Деньги были настолько мизерные, что и упоминания не стоили, однако им с тетей Мэй и пара монет окажутся кстати.  
– Где мне найти Хэнсена?  
Генри Хэнсен был полным добродушным стариком, уволенным из городского казначейства за растрату. С циркачами он вел дела на удивление честно, видимо, из благодарности, что ему дали второй шанс и приют.  
– Старина Хэнсен умер, – Джонни перестал улыбаться. – Тебе к Стервятнику.  
– Джонни, просила же не называть его так, – укорила его Сью и, повернувшись к Питеру, пояснила: – Зеленый шатер. Тебе нужен Эдриан Тумс. Если поторопишься, успеешь застать его до обеда.  
– Я провожу! – вызвался Джонни.  
– А репетировать за тебя кто будет? – вздохнул Бен Гримм. – Дружище, есть вещи, которые мужчина должен сделать сам. 

По дороге к цирковому казначею больше никто его не окликнул. Кроме неугомонной семьи Рида Питер узнал только двоих: хмурого русского укротителя Крайвена и Человека-Носорога. С обоими особой дружбы он не водил.  
Эдриан Тумс оказался неприятным сухощавым стариком с рядом острых крысиных зубов. Прав Джонни, Стервятник и есть.  
– Чего тебе? – с подозрением спросил Тумс.  
– Я племянник Бена Паркера.  
– Старик уже неделю как откинул копыта, – сообщил Стервятник. – Не видно что-то тебя было, когда мы собирали деньги на похороны. А сейчас явился. Племянник он, надо же.  
– Я добирался сюда из Нью-Йорка, – терпеливо пояснил Питер. – Моя тетя Мэй приходила узнать насчет страховки, но возникло какое-то недоразумение.  
Стервятник задумался, почесал острым ногтем лысеющую макушку и спросил:  
– Эта чокнутая коммунистка, вопившая, что мы капиталистические сволочи, погубившие ее мужа? Про деньги вроде и речи не шло.  
Питер прочистил горло.  
– Возможно, тетя была… слишком потрясена смертью дяди, чтобы о них заговорить. Однако, компенсация нам положена, и вы ее выплатите.  
Его нью-йоркский редактор, Робби, обожал задерживать гонорары, мол, время такое, сынок, поэтому Питер на собственном опыте знал, что если хочешь получить свои деньги, главное настойчивость.  
– Как тебя звать хоть? – снисходительно спросил Тумс. – Откуда мне знать, что ты правда паркеров племянник?  
– Бен Гримм может подтвердить, – уверенно ответил Питер. – Они с дядей вместе служили. А мое имя Питер Паркер.  
– Питер, значит, – снова задумался Тумс и вдруг оскалился, словно его озарило. – Питер. Помню-помню!  
До этой минуты Питер был уверен, что видит Эдриана Тумса впервые в жизни.  
Бен Паркер проработал в цирке до конца своих дней, но саму работу в разгар кризиса нашел благодаря маленькому Питеру, потерявшемуся среди полосатых шатров. В тот день стоял…  
Питер встряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение. По ночам ему часто снился туман, разноцветная палатка, голос дяди Бена, отцовский фотоаппарат, оттягивающий плечо.  
– Показывал, пока не состарился, трюки под куполом, – похвастался Тумс. – Неужто не помнишь?  
Питер с облегчением выдохнул и соврал:  
– Помню. Что с деньгами?  
– Не думал, что у широкой души Бена такой меркантильный племянник.  
– Хочешь жить умей вертеться.  
– Тут есть небольшая проблема, Питер, – вкрадчиво сказал Тумс. – Я бы рад выплатить тебе компенсацию, но твой дядя сорвался до того, как выполнил свой контракт.  
– В смысле? – в его словах чувствовался подвох, только неясно было пока, где именно.  
– Он должен был отработать еще три месяца. Мы перешли на новую систему страхования, именно это я и втолковывал твоей тете. Упади он на три месяца позже, и страховка уже вступила бы в силу. А так – упс.  
Теперь стало понятно, чем скряга-бухгалтер вывел из себя тетю Мэй.  
– Где мне найти Виктора фон Дума? – спросил Питер, чувствуя, что из Тумса не выбить ни цента.  
Виктор фон Дум был директором цирка и старым другом Рида Ричардса.  
– Лучше тебе потолковать сразу с Норманом Осборном, – улыбка на лице Стервятника превратилась в хищный оскал, словно он знал что-то такое, о чем Питер еще не догадывался.  
– Он новый директор? – уточнил Питер.  
– Осборн новый управляющий, – поправил его Тумс. – Именно он решает здесь все дела. 

После сумрака казначейской палатки полуденное солнце слепило глаза. Он немного растерялся, когда какая-то девушка повисла у него на шее.  
– Питер, где ты пропадал? – ее мягкий, с легкой хрипотцой голос напоминал мурлыканье.  
– Фелиция? – он помнил тоненькую юную гимнастку, вытворявшую трюки под куполом. Теперь перед ним стояла чертовски соблазнительная красотка в черном костюме, на шее у нее было меховое боа. Усилием воли Питер оторвался от ее роскошной груди… Фелиция выросла, скорее всего, была уже не той бойкой девчонкой, что он знал. И волосы, зачем она их выбелила?  
– Можешь потрогать, – подначила Фелиция и, не дожидаясь ответа, положила его руку на свою грудь. – Ты единственный, кто утешал меня, когда Валерия выходила в сценическом купальнике.  
Валерией звали девушку, которая выучила Фелицию всему, что она знала. Валерия фон Дум. Они выступали вместе – жгучая цыганка и тоненькая маленькая гимнастка. Да уж, грудь у той была выдающаяся.  
Питер не удержался от ответной подколки. Правда руку с объекта обсуждения для порядка убрал. В свое время именно Фелиция научила его целоваться, они могли обсудить практически любую тему, включая формы прекрасной Валерии.  
– А они не нарушают баланс?  
– Тебя чему-то не тому учили в твоем колледже, Питер! – засмеялась Фелиция. – Пойдем, я тебе покажу свою новую программу?  
– Я по делу, – признался Питер. – Мне нужно потолковать с Норманом Осборном.  
Фелиция заметно помрачнела и спросила:  
– Какие у тебя с ним дела?  
– Я бы лучше поговорил с Виктором, но, говорят, он уже не директор.  
– Неправильно говорят, – резко заявила Фелиция, она редко так говорила и никогда без причины.  
– По поводу смерти моего дяди, тете Мэй правда нужны деньги. Я обещал помочь.  
Она задумалась и признала с нескрываемым сожалением:  
– Деньги – это к Осборну. Стервятник тебя уже послал?  
Встреча с Эдрианом Тумсом произвела на него столь неприятное впечатление, что координаты Осборна он просто забыл спросить.  
– Проводишь? – попросил Питер. – Кажется, что тут теперь все по-другому, цирк не узнать. 

Какое-то время они шли молча, он уже начал думать, что чем расстроил ее, когда Фелиция заговорила:  
– Все по-другому. Все стало иначе после пожара.  
– Я не помню пожара, – возразил Питер.  
Он многого не помнил из цирковой жизни. Дядя Бен был наемным рабочим, но для того, чтобы заглянуть за кулисы, подружиться с артистами или наблюдать за всеми представлениями с галерки, этого было достаточно.  
– Это случилось после того, как тетя Мэй тебя увезла.  
Тетя Мэй никогда не одобряла работу мужа. Особенно после того туманного дня. После того, что случилось с Питером, ее не завораживали ни гимнасты, ни клоуны, ни грозные укротители животных.  
«Бен, однажды эта проклятая работа тебя доконает», – как-то раз в сердцах выпалила тетя. А потом они уехали. Тетя Мэй хотела, чтобы Питер поступил в приличную школу, получил образование. Вернулась к дяде Бену она только тогда, когда ее племянник пошел в колледж.  
Работа действительно стоила Бену Паркеру жизни, она оказалась права.  
– С чего начался пожар? – обрывая воспоминания, спросил Питер.  
– Хотела бы я это узнать, – неожиданно тихо сказала Фелиция. – Кто-то говорил, что Торо, наш прошлый факир, во всем виноват, но я не верю. Загорелось внезапно ночью, рядом с загоном с животными.  
– Кто-нибудь пострадал?  
– А ты как думаешь? Накануне дали последнее представление и многие успели неплохо надраться. Непонятно было, что случилось, поднялась паника. Мне никогда не было так страшно, даже когда отец выгнал нас с матерью, и мы жили на улице, – Питер вдруг понял, что Фелиция не обесцвечивала волосы, у нее настоящая седина.  
А еще он прикинул расположение шатров, Фелиция ютилась в самом углу, он знал, потому что часто к ней заглядывал. Подумал о снарядах, трапециях, расположенном рядом складе. Ее могло спасти только чудо.  
– Кто помог тебе выбраться? – спросил Питер. – Бен? Виктор? Джеффри?  
– Валерия, – с горечью в голосе призналась Фелиция, – она разбудила меня и вытолкала на улицу. И на нее рухнул горящий полог.  
– Виктор тоже погиб?  
Питер хорошо помнил директора цирка. Он распоряжался тут так, как будто все здесь было его маленьким княжеством. Больше чем свой цирк Виктор любил только жену. Господи, никому такого не пожелаешь.  
– Наверное, лучше б было, если б погиб. Он кинулся за Валерией, но Бен Гримм его вытащил. Сильные ожоги, доктора охали и хватались за голову.  
– Чудовищная история.  
– Это еще не конец, – сказала Фелиция. – Мне всегда нравился Виктор, но с тех пор он как помешался. Ушел в оккультизм, эзотерику, какие-то странные исследования. Я по глупости пришла прощения просить, Валерия же за меня хлопотала, дуру, пыталась ему это втолковать, а он, как глухой. Все твердил «Это я, я виноват! Я найду способ все исправить». Повредился рассудком. Только Рид его и понимает.  
Дядя Бен не писал об этом в своих письмах. А может тетя Мэй не стала ничего ему говорить.  
– Расскажи мне об Осборне, – попросил Питер.  
– Я расскажу при одном условии, – заявила Фелиция. – Ты поклянешься мне, что не будешь лезть на рожон.  
– Даю честное слово, что буду осторожен.  
– Ладно. Появился он через какое-то время после пожара. Не сразу, сразу бы его не приняли, мы тогда в каждом видели виновника. Как раз тогда, когда закончились деньги и постепенно труппа начала распадаться. Рид не мог заменить Виктора, Торо погиб, больше ввязываться в это никто не хотел. Не Крайвену же управлять цирком. Осборн по слухам водил дружбу с бандитами и предложил нам денег и свои услуги управляющего. Виктору было на все наплевать, Рид не видел никаких проблем, если он сможет снова ставить свои трюки. Удивительно, но он и правда оказался талантливым управляющим. Уже через год мы снова начали давать представления, потянулись новые артисты, вернулась наша публика.  
– Почему тогда он тебе не нравится?  
Фелиция никогда не была особенно щепетильна и без зазрения совести залезла в особняк отца, чтобы вернуть (или украсть) украшения матери.  
– Ты поймешь, когда встретишься с ним, – сказала она. – В том, как он на тебя смотрит, есть что-то такое... недоброе. 

После колледжа Питер тешил себя надеждой, что сумеет устроиться в одну из крупных корпораций, займется настоящими исследованиями. По совету тети Мэй он заказал себе кейс, дорогой пиджак, и это нисколько не приблизило его к цели. Корпорациям нужны были молодые ученые, но только те, кто уже достиг чего-то в своей области. Им нужны были гении вроде Отто Октавиуса, когда кто-то достигал настолько же впечатляющих результатов, его покупали. Они не тратили усилия на огранку, а добавляли уже готовый бриллиант в коллекцию.  
В итоге Питер с трудом сумел найти место в газете.  
Норман Осборн напоминал директора одной из тех трансатлантических корпораций. Он носил белое пальто, белую шляпу и белые перчатки. В его шатре ярко горел свет, ничего общего с темной каморкой Стервятника.  
– Ты, должно быть, Питер Паркер? – не дав представиться, спросил Осборн. – Племянник бедняги Бена. Я могу чем-то помочь тебе?  
– Да, мистер Осборн, рад встрече с вами, – когда Питер волновался, то начинал тараторить.  
– Давай просто Норман. В цирке мы все одна семья. Не знаю, чего мисс Харди успела обо мне наболтать, раз ты так испуган.  
– Мисс Харди рассказала только о несчастье, случившимся с женой господина Виктора, – вступился за подругу Питер.  
В одном Фелиция была права: во взгляде Осборна было что-то такое, что даже не будучи ни в чем виновным, ты все равно защищался.  
– Ужасная трагедия, – кивнул Осборн. – Мы скорбим о ней ничуть не меньше, чем о твоем дяде, Питер.  
– Ужасно скорбеть, – с русским акцентом поддакнул ему Крайвен. Они вместе с незнакомым громилой стояли у кресла управляющего подобно маленькой свите.  
– Мистер Тумс сказал, что со страховкой возникли проблемы.  
– Да, твой дядя не успел выполнить свой контракт, – вздохнул Осборн. – Но я думаю, что от себя лично я мог бы выписать тебе и твоей тете небольшую компенсацию. Чтобы вам было на что…  
Предложение было заманчивым, однако за то время, что они говорили с Фелицией, у Питера созрел новый план.  
– Спасибо, но мне не нужны ваши деньги.  
– Не нужны? – в его голосе слышалось откровенное замешательство. Осборн привык жить в мире, где от его денег не отказываются. Фелиция была права, следовало действовать тоньше.  
– Не совсем, – поправил Питер. – Я хочу отработать долг своего дяди.  
От удивления Осборн приоткрыл рот.  
– О каком долге ты говоришь? Я не зверь, чтобы требовать долги с мертвых.  
– Я имею в виду его страховку, – пояснил Питер. – Если бы он выполнил условия, то моей тете выплачивались бы небольшие суммы каждый месяц – до дня ее смерти. Я хочу отработать за него.  
– Ловкий малец, – фыркнул Крайвен. – Давай, он будет убирать дерьмо за моими тиграми?  
– Не зарывайся, мой друг. Свое дерьмо, как ты прекрасно знаешь, убираешь сам, – осадил его Осборн и добавил: – А теперь выйдите оба. У нас с юным мистером Паркером деловой разговор.  
Нехотя громила и Крайвен удалились.  
– Что ты можешь мне предложить? – властно спросил его Осборн. – Знаешь какие-нибудь трюки?  
– Я жил тут, когда был маленьким, помогал дяде Бену с ремонтом, – кажется, это были немного не те навыки, что от него ждали. – Работал журналистом в газете, мог бы помогать Риду в его разработках. Еще я отлично фотографирую!  
– Фотографируешь? – Осборн с сомнением повертел на языке эту фразу. – Пожалуй, нам нужны снимки для новой афиши.  
– Если мне дадут камеру.  
Камера, которой Питер снимал последние два года, осталась в Нью-Йорке и принадлежала редакции «Дейли Бьюгл».  
– Я найду тебе камеру. Загляни еще раз к мистеру Тумсу и попроси зачислить тебя внештатником. О, и чуть не забыл, – Осборн пошарил в кармане и через минуту вытащил на свет визитку. – Возьми.  
– «Бен Урих. Отдел уголовных расследований», – с удивлением прочитал Питер. – Что это?  
– Некоторые полагают, что смерть твоего дяди не была несчастным случаям. Я обратился к детективу Уриху, чтобы они провели полноценное расследование.  
– Меня вызовут на допрос?  
– Не думаю. Зато если у тебя возникнут вопросы, ты будешь знать, к кому обратиться, – Питеру вдруг вспомнилась крысиная улыбка Стервятника. – Добро пожаловать в цирк. 

***

До полуночи Питер не находил себе места.  
Подъем был ранний, при других обстоятельствах он бы выпил стакан молока и ворочался с боку на бок, считая овечек или думая о Гвен. Пару недель назад Питер обещал ей в письме, что разлука будет недолгой, месяц-другой, ты не успеешь по мне соскучиться. Пообещал прислать телеграмму.  
Однако чем дальше шло его маленькое расследование, тем призрачней становилось обещание, данное любимой девушке. Один месяц легко превратился в пару-тройку.  
Работа в цирке была тяжелой, но интересной – правда из фотографа Питер довольно быстро превратился в того парня, которому можно поручить все, что угодно. «Паркер, иди сюда!» – стало его вторым именем.  
Впрочем, сейчас уснуть не давала совсем не усталость, а новая внезапная догадка, которую до полуночи он никак проверить не мог. Оставалось вслушиваться в тихие шаги тети, перебирание спиц – Мэй Паркер любила повязать перед сном.  
За время работы в цирке Питер поговорил с разными людьми, успел расспросить Джонни и его друзей, но ни на шаг не приблизился в истине. Пока тетя Мэй не сказала однажды за ужином: «Может, тебе, Питер, стоит уехать? Работа, девушка, разве ты не скучаешь по ним?».  
«Проживем как-нибудь без этих проклятых денег, – неодобрительно добавила она. – Бен бы не одобрил, что ты надрываешься за гроши».  
Поезжай домой, Питер. Наверное, именно это и насторожило: тетя не уговаривала его уехать, а настаивала. Боялась, что здесь с ним что-то случится.  
Пытаясь перевести тему, она тут же завела разговор о Фелиции – какой красавицей та выросла, кто бы мог подумать, – и Джонни, о том, что Питер мог бы как-нибудь пригласить их в гости, но это не сбило его с толку.  
В детстве тетя Мэй старалась защитить его от опасности. Они никогда не говорили, что случилось, когда Питер зашел в шатер. «Там были клоуны, и ты их испугался», – обычно объясняла тетя. Только Питера не пугали клоуны – ни тогда, ни сейчас.  
Тревога пахла сырым мясом и чем-то сладким, выплывала смутной мелодией. Если бы у Питера был приятель, способный к музыке, то удалось бы ее восстановить, но даже в Нью-Йорке с друзьями-музыкантами не срослось. Он был уверен в одном – услышав однажды, уже никогда ее не забудешь.  
Детские воспоминания натолкнули Питера на мысль: прошло три недели со дня приезда, а он еще не сделал самого главного – не покопался в вещах покойного дяди. Подумал, что тетя их выбросила. Она ведь и дом вот-вот собиралась продать: только никак не находила времени повесить объявление или потолковать с соседями.  
Когда они жили в Нью-Йорке, дядя Бен несколько раз к ним приезжал с огромным чемоданом из темной кожи. Большую часть занимали инструменты: он починил им стол, сколотил новые полки, разобрался с вечно засорявшейся раковиной. Питер готов был поспорить, что если его тайны и хранятся где-то, то в том самом чемодане.  
Чтобы узнать наверняка, нужно было влезть на чердак, для этого и требовалось дождаться полуночи.  
Раздался скрип кресла, шаги, шорох простыней. Первым побуждением было сорваться с места, но, как и при кормлении тигров, следовало подождать, выбрать момент.  
Осторожно, Питер. Мысленно он представил, что, как Фелиция, идет по канату.  
Тихо. На цыпочках. Правда по лестнице на чердак он взлетел мгновенно, совершенно забыв о маскировке. Как только увидел тот самый темно-коричневый чемодан. Тетя не стала его далеко прятать.  
Питер огляделся, прислушался и осторожно захлопнул крышку чердачного люка. Замок на чемодане чуть проржавел, но поддался.  
Поначалу, показалось, что все напрасно – внутри были дядины инструменты, набор для бритья, старая одежда, военная форма, связка ключей (странно, что тетя не дала ему эти, а предпочла сделать новые). Внимание привлекала разве что темно-зеленая рабочая куртка с широкими карманами – она выглядела почти неношеной, Питер ее не помнил. Дядя купил эту вещь незадолго до смерти или вместо формы получил в цирке.  
Питер расправил ее на полу и уже собирался свернуть и положить в чемодан, когда понял, что там что-то есть. Не в карманах, а внутри, завалилось под подкладку.  
Пару минут он потратил на поиски дырки и наконец нашел. Это была стопка старой, пожелтевшей бумаги.  
Векселя. Закладные. Если это бумаги на дом, то неудивительно, что тетя Мэй до сих пор не может его продать. Питер присмотрелся внимательней и понял, что ошибся.  
На этих бумагах значилось имя не Бенджамина Паркера, а Виктора. Виктора фон Дума.  
Некоторые почернели и обуглились по краям, но скорее всего не потеряли юридической силы. Подписи, печати, все выглядело вполне солидно.  
Тот, кто владел ими, мог бы владеть цирком. Не их пропажа ли стала причиной, по которой у циркачам пришлось искать деньги на стороне?  
Бумаги Питер спрятал за пазухой и спешно захлопнул чемодан.  
На память о дяде из горстки сокровищ он еще захватил огромные авиационные очки. 

– Ты что-то задумал, – заметила Фелиция и сделала сальто назад.  
У нее настолько ловко выходило, что иногда это пугало – то, как ладно и быстро она двигалась, рискуя в любую минуту переломать себе шею.  
– Возможно. Я кое-что раскопал. На Осборна.  
Обычно Фелиция была любопытна, только на сей раз она не стала спрашивать, что именно, Питер нашел.  
– Это плохая идея, – неожиданно сказала Фелиция, – сейчас его трогать.  
– Ты, что, собираешься его защищать? – ошалело переспросил Питер.  
С растяжкой на сегодня, похоже, было покончено: Фелиция поднялась с пола и отряхнула руки.  
– За две недели до представления никто не хочет скандала. Как ты не понимаешь? Для тебя это, может, и приключения, а для меня – работа. Я помню, как было после пожара – больше года мы не выступали, показывали трюки на воскресной ярмарке за пару центов. Никто не давал больше. Я не хочу, чтобы Норман Осборн сорвал нам представление, сев за решетку, или свинтив с нашими деньгами. Поэтому сейчас, – она положила руку ему на плечо, – ты поклянешься мне, что не будешь его трогать еще месяц. Потом я помогу тебе.  
– Я мог бы рассказать тебе о своих догадках, – предложил Питер, – сейчас. Ты должна понять…  
Фелиция прижала палец к его губам, не давая договорить.  
– Можешь поделиться с Ридом. Умники вроде него умеют помалкивать. А мне не нужно пока ничего лишнего знать. 

***

В «Дейли Бьюгл» среда считалась тяжелой повинностью, наказанием божьим. Середина недели была новостийным болотом: писать было решительно не о чем, снижался и уровень преступности, сюжеты в буквальном смысле приходилось придумывать из воздуха.  
В цирке среда была сладостной передышкой – по средам никогда не давали представлений, репетиции шли в полсилы. Можно было пораньше сбежать домой и сладостно бездельничать. Когда Фелиция была в настроении, они ходили в парк, выпросив у ярмарочного торговца по мотку сахарной ваты.  
Сегодня Фелиция была занята, но Питер не отчаивался и планировал прогуляться по кабакам и, пользуясь всеобщей расслабленностью, задать пару осторожных вопросов. О Думе, об Осборне, о документах, сохранившихся после пожара. Возможно, выпивка помогла бы завязать ему пару полезных знакомств, окончательно стать своим. Джонни хвалил местное пиво, а Питер пока так его не попробовал. Это могла быть во всех отношениях замечательная среда.  
Пока на пути Питера не встретился Крайвен.  
В итоге выпить ему не грозило, а единственными компаньонами стали мертвые крысы и… тигры.  
Питер старался не думать о тиграх – они находились на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Стальная решетка выглядела надежной, но только на первый взгляд. Недаром же говорят, что никакие преграды не удержат голодного тигра: ему достаточно только просунуть лапу, полоснуть когтями и, опа, ты уже мертв.  
Это были неправильные мысли. Питер выгреб из-за угла новый крысиный труп, замел его в мешок с собратьями. Работа была мерзкой, и следовало послать Крайвена к черту с его издевательской просьбой «помочь», но при мысли, что придется еще раз заходить к Норману Осборну и рассказывать, что он, Питер Паркер, не нанимался убирать крысиные трупы…  
Скорее всего, Осборн внял бы его просьбе. «Разумеется, крысиные трупы не входят в твои обязанности, Питер». А потом попросил бы что-то еще. У Питера не было никаких улик, чтобы всерьез подозревать Осборна, но чем меньше он привлекал его внимание, тем спокойней себя чувствовал.  
Тигры, крысы, всякое случается. Когда ему не хватало на следующий семестр в колледже, несколько месяцев он раздавал газеты, помогал знакомым бутлегерам или подделывал рецепты на опий.  
– Вижу, ты тут не скучаешь? – спросил женский голос откуда-то сверху.  
Если бы сзади не была клетка с тиграми, то Питер бы, наверное, попятился, а так просто уронил метлу.  
– Не бойся, они не голодные, – засмеялась девушка. – По средам Крайвен до отвала их кормит. Вот в пятницу я бы не рискнула к ним подходить.  
Питер поленился зажигать вторую масляную лампу, так что видел только смутную тень. Довольно соблазнительную тень – у нее была ладная фигура, стройные ноги, длинные волосы.  
Кажется, он раньше ее фотографировал для афиши. Помимо Фантастической Четверки, Крайвена и его зверинца, Фелиции, клоунов, Человека-Носорога и других любимчиков публики, выступавших в большом шатре, были артисты помельче. Жонглеры, глотатели шпаг, женщина с бородой, ушедшие в тираж карлики, заклинатели…  
– Ты та девушка со змеей? – вспомнил Питер.  
У него тогда ушло полдня, чтобы ее сфотографировать, точнее, чтобы выяснить, где она может быть. Никто ничего не знал о ней толком – «только что была тут», «где-то там», ее видели у клеток с тиграми, в обезьяннике, в палатке Осборна, болтающей с женщиной с бородой.  
– Джессика, – напомнила девушка, спрыгивая с угла клетки. – Или Джесс. Мы же договорились.  
– Джессика, ты зверски меня напугала, – признался Питер.  
– Больше, чем тигры?  
– Возможно, – вздохнул Питер и вернулся к прерванному занятию, поднимая с пола метлу. Чище от их болтовни тут не станет.  
– Могу научить тебя паре приемов, – спросила Джессика, – с тиграми. У них есть русские имена. Если хочешь с ними поладить, придется выучить.  
– И как же их зовут? – тот факт, что у хищных тварей есть имена, озадачил его больше чем, то, что с ними можно договориться.  
– Саша, Алеша, Владимир и Аня – она любимица Крайвена, самая избалованная и своенравная. Сергей говорил, что так звали его жену и детей. Бежав от большевиков, он оставил в Крыму семью. Грустная вышла история.  
Питер попытался представить Крайвена в окружении любящей семьи, перед камином в заснеженной России и как-то не смог. И Сергей? Серьезно, так он вот взял и все ей рассказал.  
– Ты это только что придумала.  
– А вот и нет, – обиделась Джессика. – Это чистая правда. Я просто знаю подход.  
То есть она с ним спала. Хотя в цирке к этому относились куда проще, просто Питер никак не мог привыкнуть и слишком уж сильно не любил Крайвена.  
– Он и не такое мог наплести, чтобы тебя впечатлить.  
– Сергей говорил правду.  
– Как скажешь, – пожал плечами Питер, отвернулся и продолжил мести. 

***

– Главное – это давление, – с умным видом сообщил ему Джонни, явно цитируя Рида.  
– Угу, – пробурчал Питер. Они стояли за сценой, и сквозь прорезь темного бордового занавеса было видно, как Фелиция исполняла заключительный трюк. Питер раз пятьдесят уже видел ее программу, но все равно не мог оторвать глаз. Была в движения Фелиция неуловимая, ни с чем не сравнимая легкость. – Ты мне уже объяснял.  
– А также за температурой, – похлопав его по плечу, добавил Бен Гримм. – И никого и близко не подпускай к оборудованию.  
– Ты думаешь, кто-то может вам помешать? – насторожился Питер. – Может, позвать Рида, чтобы еще раз все проверил?  
– Да брось, – возразил Джонни. – Бен всегда переживает перед новым трюком, боится, что не поднимет платформу. А Рид сейчас выбирает, в каком месте лучше всего распиливать Сью.  
Бен тяжело вздохнул, но смолчал. По ту сторону занавеса раздался шквал аплодисментов – Фелиция ловко спрыгнула с небес на землю, Питер снял крышку с объектива и осторожно выглянул наружу, готовясь сделать эффектный снимок.  
Фелиция стояла к нему спиной. Хоть бы повернулась, еще чуть-чуть. Фотографировать циркачей было гораздо проще на репетициях, но снимки на фоне восторженной толпы значили гораздо больше. Зал хлопал, Фелиция повернулась боком, словно вспомнив, что он там стоит, повернула голову и…  
Черт! Прежде, чем Питер успел щелкнуть затвором, зал погрузился во тьму. Закрутилась лебедка, вытягивая на сцену реквизит для Бена и Джонни.  
– Не зевай, когда меня будешь фотографировать! – пожелал ему Джонни и вышел из-за кулис. 

Питер мог бы крепко зажмуриться и по тактам музыки комментировать то, что происходит на сцене, настолько оно въелось в память.  
Быстрым строевым шагом Бен Гримм шел к основанию платформы, остановился, поиграл мускулами и замер в ожидании, сосредоточенный и серьезный. Не человек, а скала.  
Джонни никуда не спешил, улыбался, раздавал воздушные поцелуи. От геля его волосы отливали на свету синим. На них обоих были новые белоснежные костюмы. Очень красивое сочетание – белый и синий. Джонни запрыгнул на платформу, Бен поднял ее одной рукой, покрутил в воздухе. Можно было подумать, что и Джонни и платформа совсем ничего не весят.  
Это было только начало. Разогрев.  
Джонни встал в полный рост, подошел к центру платформы и сдернул покрывало со стола, на нем стояла сияющая, полная огня чаша. Покачнись Бен хоть чуточку, и та бы опрокинулась. Деревянный стол, деревянная платформа, до зрителей тоже начала доходить суть трюка.  
Рид назвал его «Игры с огнем». Сью больше нравилось «Огненный танец».  
Фелиция за спиной у Питера охнула, когда Джонни запустил руку в ту самую чашу.  
«Стрелка», – вспомнил Питер и перестал смотреть на сцену. Давление, температура, все было в норме.  
Джонни стоял на платформе в двух метрах над землей и смеялся. Человек-Факел.  
Потом он поднял со стола пару металлических шариков, покрытых тем же составом, который был нанесен на его костюм и все тело, и на пробу покрутил их в воздухе.  
Платформа вдруг покачнулась – Бен перекинул ее с левой руки на правую, – но устояла. Джонни подкинул шарики в воздух. Подкинул и поймал, покрутил, подбросил, снова поймал.  
«В следующий раз, – похвастался он Питеру, – я хочу взлететь, подняться над землей».  
– Как они это делают? – ошарашенно спросила его Фелиция, и тут Питер вспомнил, что в отличие от него, она не была на их репетициях. – Там же дерево. Почему оно не горит?  
Питер спросил тоже самое в свой первый раз, а потом Джонни дал ему пощупать доски – они были холодные. Холоднее, чем лед.  
– Рид сдерет с меня шкуру, – признался Питер, – если я расскажу.  
На самом деле он так и не сумел выбить это из Рида. Пока рабочей теорией было, что дело в особом химическом составе, которым обрабатывали дерево. У него была гораздо выше температура горения. И это было как-то увязано с давлением. Каждый элемент реквизита (даже те, которых не было видно под сценой) играл свою роль.  
Питер на всякий случай еще раз проверил обе стрелки. В пределах нормы.  
– Хотела бы я выступать с ними, – вздохнула Фелиция. – Но Джонни меня не любит.  
– Боится, что отобьешь его поклонниц.  
Фелиция демонстративно отвернулась от сцены и надула губы. Питер никак не мог понять причину их вражды: он помнил, что еще в детстве и Джонни, и Фелиция все время спорили, с кем именно Питер будет дружить, только вот он не хотел выбирать.  
– Я могу тебя сфотографировать, – наконец предложил Питер. – Так, как будто ты готовишься выходить из-за кулис и выступать с ними.  
Все равно нужно было сделать пару пробных кадров, чтобы подстроиться под освещение.  
– Ты опять засмотрелся и не успел снять мое выступление? – укорила его Фелиция.  
– Пока не проявлю пленку, нельзя сказать, что получилось, – ушел от ответа Питер. – Так хочешь или нет?  
– А ты не расскажешь Джонни? – помедлила Фелиция.  
– Нем, как могила, – сказал Питер, открывая затвор и отходя чуть назад так, чтобы она оказалась на переднем плане, а огненный силуэт Джонни был узнаваемым и чуть размытым. Пришлось отойти за вторую кулису. Питер выругался и, споткнувшись о брошенный кем-то реквизит, расчистил пространство, чтобы поставить штатив.  
– Готова?  
Фелиция улыбнулась и отставила в сторону плечико. Отлично.  
– Еще раз! – Питер говорил шепотом, скорее, для себя, это помогало сосредоточиться, выбрать ракурс.  
Теперь нужно было щелкнуть Джонни. Выглядывая из-за кулис, Питер посмотрел на стрелку. Триста градусов. Еще в пределах нормы. Давление пока не выросло ни на паскаль.  
Питер нажал на затвор, еще раз – нужно было сделать побольше кадров, надеясь, что хотя бы один поспеет за движениями Джонни.  
– Питер! – громко прошептала Фелиция. – Тут что-то…  
Давление. Черт, да оно же было в пределах нормы?  
На репетиции он спросил Рида, что будет, если датчик достигнет этой отметки. Рид подумал и ответил, что датчик ее не достигнет, он прекрасно все рассчитал. Бен Гримм сказал, что не надо быть гением, чтобы понять, что если одновременно поднимутся температура и давление, то все взорвется к чертовой матери.  
До конца номера осталось меньше минуты, температура была пока не критична. Джонни должен был спрыгнуть, как только пламя погаснет, все обойдется.  
Как все обошлось в эксперименте профессора Диллона, через тело которого прошелся колоссальный электрический разряд. Он еще звал Питера «поиграть с электричеством».  
Огонь должен был погаснуть. В этом по словам Рида был смысл красной кнопки – в случае чего притушить пламя. Пламя и правда погасло, давление начало падать, но температура оставалась на прежней отметке. Стрелка словно залипла.  
Питер не выдержал и пальцем постучал по стеклянной крышке датчика.  
Кажется, помогло. Стрелка начала медленно опадать влево. Ну же, давай.  
Джонни поспешно прощался со зрителями (кажется, в конце был еще один трюк, который Питер и его паранойя не дали ему сделать), спускался, наверное, с платформы.  
И в этот момент стрелка без всякого на то основания резко взлетела вверх. Питер поднял вверх голову, пытаясь понять, что за черт, когда Фелиция закричала.  
Джонни успел спрыгнуть, Бен еще держал над собой платформу. Она вспыхнула за долю секунды – из семидесяти температура скакнула под тысячу. И следом за ней загорелся костюм Бена, его кожа.  
От рева испуганной толпы заложило уши.  
Рид что-то у него спрашивал, но Питер никак не мог разобрать, что именно ему говорят. Палец залип на кнопке, которая должна была тушить пожар, но Бен горел, его костюм был устойчив к пламени, однако температура была чудовищной.  
В руках у Рида был пульт – какое-то устройство, которое Питер не видел даже на репетициях. Что-то щелкнуло и сцену заволокло клубами белой пены. Протяжно выла сирена.  
– Приведи сюда Виктора, – сказал Рид Фелиции. – Скажи ему, что если он поможет мне, то получит все, что хочет.  
– Я сделал, все, что ты говорил. Я нажимал. Оно скакнуло, я не понимаю, почему оно так…  
Рид посмотрел в тот угол, где стоял штатив с камерой. Всего на секунду.  
Хуже всего было то, что он не стал ничего говорить. 

Виктор фон Дум был очень высоким. В детстве он казался одним из тех сказочных великанов, к которым по бобровому стеблю взобрался на небо Джек.  
Теперь великан превратился в мрачного, облаченного в железо рыцаря. Сложно было сказать, прячет ли металл каждый сантиметр его кожи или где-то все же переходит в плоть. Фелиция сказала, что он сильно пострадал после пожара.  
Совсем как Бен. Который лежал и слабо стонал на походной кровати в палатке госпиталя. Часть кожи почернела и начала покрываться коркой.  
– Твой друг тоже пострадал от огня?  
– Несчастный случай, – отрезал Рид. – Ты можешь помочь ему?  
– Я могу сделать ему новое тело, заковать в металл.  
– Нет, – резко возразил Джонни. – Как мы тогда узнаем, что Бен – это Бен, а не твоя механическая кукла?  
– Если бы я был волшебником, юный Шторм, – выдохнул Дум, в его голосе была одна странность, словно он говорил через силу, – то в первую очередь исцелил бы свое тело.  
– Тогда ты бесполезный шарлатан, Дум. Мошенник! – вспылил Джонни. – Такой же дешевый, как твои фокусы, как твоя…  
– Пусть он выйдет, – приказал Дум.  
Больше всего поразило, что Сью, не сказав ни слова, взяла Джонни за плечи и буквально вытолкала на улицу.  
– И девчонка, – показал на Фелицию пальцем Дум и повернулся к нему: – Да, и ты тоже выметайся. Вон! Никто не смеет сомневаться в величии Дума! 

– … совсем чокнулся, а вы и рады ему верить!  
– Ты переживаешь за Бена, но если Рид говорит, что Виктор может помочь, то…  
– А что если это Виктор? Столковался с Харди и, пока Питер считал ворон, эта вертихвостка…  
Когда Питер вышел, эти слова гораздо резче холодного воздуха ударили в лицо.  
– Значит, я столковалась с Думом? – в ярости прошипела Фелиция. Питер вклинился между ними до того, как они бросились в драку – в итоге получил с обеих сторон. – С Беном ничего такого не случалось, пока он выступал со мной!  
– Да, ему было чудесно, когда он выступал с тобой и смотрел потом, как ты кувыркаешься с половиной цирковой труппы.  
– А ты был так занят выбором поклонницы, которую поведешь ужинать, что не проверил страховку?  
Питер хотел сказать, что температура была слишком высокой, настолько далекой от того, что писал в своих расчетах Рид, такое невозможно было предусмотреть.  
– Может быть, хватит? – взмолился Питер. – Если Дум поможет, то разве это не к лучшему?  
– Что ты знаешь о Думе, Питер, кроме детских историй?  
Хотелось возразить, рассказать о документах, что Дум – полноправный владелец цирка.  
– Почему ты не думаешь, что это, например, Осборн? – Питер не хотел этого говорить, но все равно сорвалось.  
– Потому что мертвые артисты не приносят денег.  
– Это плохое место для подобных разговоров, – вмешалась Сью. – И плохое время.  
– Наркота, шлюхи, подпольный покер, – пожал плечами Джонни. – Все знают, чем по вечерам занимается Осборн. Где, с кем, сколько.  
– Пока нет улик, – сказала Фелиция, – нельзя обвинять ни Дума, ни Осборна, ни кого-то еще.  
– Виктор фон Дум, который играл с нами в детстве, давно мертв.  
– Он спас меня и поможет Бену, – возразила Фелиция. – Виктор хороший!  
– Ты все еще влюблена в него, как девчонка, тошно смотреть, – осклабился Джонни, Питер не помнил, когда вообще его видел таким. – Добрый старина Виктор, что же ты не спросила у Рида, что он попросил взамен?  
– Лучше бы ты сам вместо него сгорел! – закричала Фелиция и побежала прочь от палаток. Питер собрался было догнать ее, но вместо него это сделала Сью. Возможно, так было правильней.  
– Да что она тебе сделала? – не выдержал Питер.  
– А чем вы занимались за кулисами, – тихо спросил Джонни, – если ты теперь на ее стороне?  
Питер собирался разразиться гневной тирадой, когда вдруг присмотрелся и заметил, что у Джонни обожжены кончики пальцев и нет бровей. Он пытался потушить пламя сам, до того, как Рид активировал свое устройство.  
А что сделал ты? 

***

Детектив Урих напомнил Питеру его первого редактора в «Дейли Бьюгл» – тот тоже любил широкополые шляпы, бежевые костюмы, но из-за кругов под глазами и общего помятого вида они смотрелись как-то не очень. Вдобавок, Урих носил тяжелые, в роговой оправе очки.  
– … значит так все и было, – уточнил детектив, – ты не заметил ничего подозрительного?  
– Я никого не видел, сэр.  
Полицейских Питер вообще не любил и тому были причины: если с бутлегерством они с Гарри и правда перегнули палку, то камеру на задании редакции отобрали вообще ни за что.  
– И тебе очень жаль, что такое случилось со стариной Беном, как вообще его угораздило ставить такой рисковый номер, – устало кивнул Урих. – Тогда распишись здесь и здесь.  
Что-то такое было в его интонации, что выделяло из тех полицейских, которых Питер встречал раньше. Как будто, он, ну, лично знал Бена. Брось, Питер, может, он племянников водил в цирк. Нашел время.  
– Вы знаете Бена?  
– До сегодняшнего дня думал, что знаю, – сказал он. – Мы вместе выросли. Только когда Бен с Торо записывались в армию, я заболел пневмонией и не прошел медкомиссию. Даже хилого цыпленка с соседней улицы загребли служить, а меня подвел какой-то кашель.  
Гарри и несколько допросов научили его, что легавым нельзя доверять. Особенно, когда они играют в доброго полицейского и пытаются узнать, где именно в общежитиях вы спрятали выпивку. Бену Уриху все равно почему-то хотелось верить.  
– Сегодня, – продолжил детектив, – я впервые его не узнал. Что с ним произошло?  
Питер не знал, что именно сотворил гений Рида и Дума, но результат был впечатляющим. На теле Бена не осталось живого места, однако он не умер. Ожоги и корки затвердели, потемнели, обросли новой кожей и начали трескаться, как земля в засушливый день.  
Возможно, это было колдовство. Или наука. Второе пугало гораздо больше.  
– Рид говорит, что это чудо, сэр, – отчеканил Питер, – научный феномен.  
Урих снял очки, протер стекла полой плаща и ответил:  
– Рид Ричардс всегда что-нибудь говорит, только ничего из этого и не запишешь толком. Вы, циркачи, всегда выгораживаете друг друга. Никто ничего не видел, не слышал, оно вдруг загорелось, взорвалось, он сам упал.  
«Он сам упал», – посмеиваясь, сказал ему Крайвен. А Осборн послал его к какому-то детективу… как же его звали?  
– Вы расследовали смерть Бена Паркера?  
– Разве это был не несчастный случай? – вопросом на вопросом ответил детектив. – Леса были скользкими после дождя, и он промахнулся, поставив ногу. Ни у кого не было мотива его убивать. Бен Паркер – добрый, но самый обычный старик.  
– Неправда, был мотив! – возмутился Питер и тут же прикусил язык.  
Гарри считал, что они бы не попались, если бы Питер умел хранить тайны. И из общежития бы их не выселили, и судьба самого Гарри сложилась бы совершенно иначе.  
– В каком колледже ты учился?  
– Это далеко отсюда, – не вдаваясь в подробности, ответил Питер. Меньше всего ему нужно было, чтобы кто-то поднимал архивы его юношеских грехов.  
– Но это был хороший колледж, так? – уточнил Урих. – Тебе преподавали классическую литературу, основы композиции, в общем учили владеть пером. Это был достаточно приличный колледж, чтобы найти после него работу.  
– Возможно, – согласился Питер, пытаясь найти в вопросе подвох.  
– Я хотел поступить в такой колледж, – пристально глядя ему в глаза, сказал Бен Урих, и впервые Питер действительно поверил ему, этому его желанию. – Стать журналистом, докапываться до истины. И знаешь, чтобы я сделал, если бы у меня получилось?  
– Что бы вы сделали?  
– Уехал отсюда бы к чертовой матери. Не копался бы во всем этом дерьме.  
Повисла долгая пауза.  
– Но вы здесь, – сказал Питер. – Вы знаете цирк, поэтому вам поручили это дело. Как и все предыдущие.  
– Возможно.  
Питер спросил прежде, чем прикинул и понял, что Урих был слишком молод тогда.  
– И вы помните, как, я… ну… мальчик. Маленький мальчик потерялся на ярмарке.  
– Я не имею ни малейшего представления, о чем ты говоришь. Мое первое дело касалось пожара.  
– Того самого пожара, когда погибла Валерия фон Дум? – уточнил Питер.  
– Ты слишком много знаешь, Питер. Как твой дядя. Это не принесет тебе добра. Но да, именно это было мое первое дело, – в его глазах появилось то мечтательное и одновременно печальное выражение, что бывает у вернувшихся с войны ветеранов, хоть он и сказал, что не воевал. – Я зачитывался романами Конан Дойля и думал, что раз с литературой не вышло, то есть и другие способы искать истину. Я ошибся, я не нашел ничего.  
– Что вам помешало? – Питер знал, что он все равно продолжит, однако вопрос был своеобразной данью хорошей истории.  
– Я был молод, отчаян, но тороплив. Ты знаешь, что происходит после пожара? Горечь, панику, взаимные обвинения, старые подозрения, новые подозрения, слишком много всего – людей, событий, эмоций. Они захлестнули меня. Я настолько зациклился на мелких деталях, что не видел общей картины, так и не нашел, где спряталось зло.  
– За столько лет вы не догадались, кто за всем этим стоит?  
– Я подозревал многих, – сказал Бен Урих. – Но сейчас многие из них уже мертвы или уехали куда-нибудь в Аризону, не оставив следа. Прошло много лет.  
– А если я скажу, что у меня есть доказательства? Если я знаю, почему это произошло.  
– Тебя здесь тогда не было.  
Питеру хотелось возразить, что дядя Бен многое ему рассказал, но с другой стороны о закладных там не было ни слова. Что он вообще знал о своем дяде?  
– Но даже если у тебя есть доказательства, ты думаешь, что я продажный легавый, – Питер хотел возразить, что так не думает, но не стал, потому что не хотелось врать. – Ты ничего мне не скажешь.  
– Я поверил бы вам, если бы вы сказали мне правду, – признался Питер. – Если бы это был честный обмен. Неужели не было ничего такого, ну… о чем вы догадывались?  
Бен Урих встал со стула, поправил шляпу, значок и добавил, прежде, чем выйти из комнаты:  
– Пока у тебя нет доказательств, догадки приходится держать при себе.

***

 

На середине второй бутылки ему привиделась Джессика. Добро, значит, алкоголь наконец начал действовать. Иначе было бы немного обидно – весь вечер Питер хлестал в баре отборный (по словам бармена) яблочный виски, а его никак не брало.  
Мир сохранял тошнотворную ясность. Дядя Бен умер, Бен Гримм превратился в чудовище, все прежние друзья его ненавидели, Гвен осталась в Нью-Йорке и наверняка нашла себе нового, куда более сговорчивого поклонника, а Питер не смог сделать вообще ничего.  
У него, как сказал бы детектив Урих, ни черта теперь не было.  
Заботливо уложенные в чемодан на чердаке старые документы, векселя и закладные, бесследно исчезли. Можно было бы подумать, что тетя Мэй нашла их и перепрятала, но он слишком хорошо знал свою тетю. Память дяди Бена была для нее священна. Не стала бы она копаться в том чемодане, да и положить все оставшиеся вещи на место так, как будто никаких бумаг там и не было – нужен был особый талант. Сноровка.  
Питер искренне надеялся, что удирая по крышам, вор сверзился вниз.  
Что забавно, деньги, лежавшие в чемодане, не тронули, оставили на месте и бумаги на дом.  
– Парень, по-моему, тебе уже хватит, – сказал бармен.  
Питер молча достал двадцатку, и ему налили еще. Интересно Джей Джей уже нашел фотографа на его место? Питер скучал по Нью-Йорку, по «Дейли Бьюгл», по тем временам, когда главной проблемой было, успеют ли они сдать выпуск в срок или нет.  
Раньше Питеру не доводилось пить виски, но резкий привкус постепенно начал ему нравиться. Еще бы не бодяжили его соком. Чистоту алкоголя научил его определять Гарри, они вместе ездили за товаром. Черт его знает, чем сейчас занимается Гарри, но хотелось надеяться, что его дела хоть вполовину менее хреновые, чем у него самого.  
Голова постепенно тяжелела.  
Питер подумал и поставил стакан на место. У стойки о чем-то разговаривали двое цирковых, по ту сторону стекла снова мелькнула янтарно-желтая Джессика. Питер улыбнулся и помахал ей рукой.  
Меньше всего он ожидал, что она заметит это и подойдет поздороваться, а не начнет снимать с себя одежду. Видимо, он еще недостаточно выпил. Стоило исправить.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь, Питер?  
Говорить было немного сложно, то есть слова никак не могли собраться в предложение. Питер помахал бармену двадцаткой, кажется, это была последняя. То есть вообще последняя из тех денег, что он привез с собой из Нью-Йорка, но Джессика была такой классной.  
Она рассказала ему про тигров. И вообще. Мог он позволить себе угостить красивую девушку или не мог?  
Джессика сначала забрала у него двадцатку, потом виски.  
– Чего?  
– Нам пора домой, – уверенно сказала Джессика и положила руку ему на плечо. Это было настолько приятно, что Питер простил ей ту двадцатку, да что говорить, будь у него сотня баксов, он бы с удовольствием ей их отдал. – Где ты живешь?  
– Нельзя… тетя Мэй, – почему-то вспомнилось, как однажды тетя Мэй спустила с лестницы дядю Бена, когда тот вернулся сильно навеселе и с тех пор, тот не пил.  
Питер не хотел падать с лестницы. Не нужно было ему домой. Дома нет Джессики. Впервые за все время у него появился шанс узнать ее поближе. У Джессики были шикарные длинные ноги и не менее шикарные коленки. Хотелось положить на них голову и уснуть.  
– Помочь, красавица? – у типа был настолько неприятный вид, что Питер едва не протрезвел.  
– Дотащишь моего братца до угла? – предложила Джессика. Питер замахал руками, пытаясь возразить, что нет, не надо его тащить, и вообще он не ее брат.  
Тип ухмыльнулся, перекинул его через плечо и потащил к выходу. Джессика шла следом: Питер ни черта не видел, но отчетливо ощущал аромат ее духов. Яркий, въедающийся в память запах.  
Сложно сказать, как далеко они ушли: просто в какой-то момент движение прекратилось, и стало мокро. Тип что-то сказал Джессике и бросил его тело в канаву.  
Питер попытался встать, а потом его вырубило. 

Утро началось с того, что его окатили холодной водой.  
– Ну как, легче? – спросила Дж… Фелиция?  
Питер растерянно заморгал: он, конечно, вчера перебрал, но… не мог же он их перепутать? У Джессики были темнее волосы, у Фелиции – светлые. Да и вели они себя совершенно по-разному.  
– А где Джессика? – судя по тому, как скривилась Фелиция, вопрос был неуместный.  
– Ты хоть знаешь, какой сегодня день?  
– Ммм, суббота?  
Он сказал наугад, потому что ни черта не помнил, да и комната была незнакомой. Ясно было только одно: он лежал на мокрой соломе, и ему это не нравилось. Правда подняться пока не было сил.  
– Пятница, – отрезала Фелиция. – И если бы легавые не нагрянули с обыском, Осборн уволил тебя за то, что ты не появлялся на работе. Нашел тоже время напиваться – а если бы Джонни тебя не отмазал и завтра было бы представление?  
Обыск, представление. С того злополучного дня Джонни вообще с ним не разговаривал, с чего бы ему прикрывать Питера перед Осборном? Стоило начать с вопросов попроще:  
– Что за обыск?  
– Вчера с ночью, когда ты напивался и трахался с Джессикой, недалеко от нас нашли тело.  
Возражать, что у них с Джессикой ничего такого не было (или он не помнил), Питер не стал. Ему некстати вспомнился вчерашний громила.  
– Тело?  
– Мертвая девушка, – он облегченно выдохнул, Фелиция сделала вид или действительно не заметила. – Последний раз подруги видели ее после нашего представления, но у нее был парень из местных, так что тревоги никто не поднял. Теперь представления и даже ярмарка закрыты на неделю, а детектив Урих уже спрашивал меня, знаю ли я, где ты был сегодня ночью.  
– А ты знаешь?  
Фелиция фыркнула и щелкнула его пальцем по макушке:  
– Не знаю, что ты нашел в Джессике, но с тобой сейчас невозможно разговаривать, – она подала ему стакан воды и добавила: – Проспись, герой-любовник! 

-… и тогда я понял, что она, блядь, мертвая! – печально заключил Джонни. Кажется, Питер проспал большую часть того, что ему рассказывали.  
– Кто мертвый? – на всякий случай уточнил Питер. В таких делах лучше знать наверняка.  
– Девушка в подворотне. Бренда, – ответил Джонни. – Фелиция не сказала, что именно я ее и нашел? Теперь Урих с меня не слезет, особенно когда кто-нибудь сболтнет, что я года два назад с нею спал.  
Честно говоря, Питер не имел ни малейшего представления, как теперь вести себя с Джонни. Оставалось молчать, но и молчание тот понял как-то превратно.  
– Ты же не думаешь, что я ее грохнул?  
– Конечно, нет, – заверил его Питер. – Не знаю, все еще ли ты мой друг, но ты однозначно не убийца.  
Джонни удивленно на него посмотрел.  
– Так ты поэтому вчера пил? Брось, Питер никто не думает, что ты… да если бы там был сам Рид, не уверен, что он бы заметил разницу. Говорит, что что-то случилось с самим механизмом, либо ошибка изначально была в расчетах. Бен был бы рад, если бы ты его навестил.  
– Я рад, что Бен в порядке, но я не поэтому пил. В смысле глупо вот так все на это сваливать. Я пил, потому что хотелось напиться.  
– Бывает, – признал Джонни. – Знал бы ты, как мне охота сейчас напиться. Особенно, когда вижу Эдди. Бренда ведь его девушкой была.  
– Эдди-плотника? – уточнил Питер.  
Они несколько раз сталкивались, кажется, это был тот нелюдимый блондин с военной выправкой, служивший когда-то армейским корреспондентом.  
– Угу, девушка Эдди Брока. И ладно бы Эдди, так еще Дум. Сью или не знает, или не хочет мне говорить, что у него теперь с Ридом. Сказала, что если суну туда нос, то пожалею.  
Сьюзан была хрупкой миловидной блондинкой, плохо верилось, что она представляет угрозу. Хотя было немного забавно смотреть на то, как Джонни все еще побаивался своей старшей сестры.  
Сказал парень, вчера побоявшийся возвращаться пьяным домой из-за гнева тети. Стоило заглянуть домой и сказать ей, что все в порядке, он просто, ну, задержался на ночь на работе.  
– А Фелиция не знает?  
Джонни нервно засмеялся:  
– Она последняя, кого я буду об этом спрашивать. В прошлый раз меня немного занесло и теперь она разве что не шипит при встрече. Возможно, Сью права – не стоит связываться с магией. Надо радоваться, что Бен жив и помалкивать.  
– Разве это… не было лекарство? Вроде искусственной кожи?  
Питер полагал, на время заживления кожа Бена Гримма была покрыта некоей субстанцией. В колледже им показывали, каких чудес достигла современная химия.  
– Это навсегда, – сказал Джонни. – Бен теперь все время будет так выглядеть.  
– Послушай, лет через десять возможно изобретут антидот, усовершенствованную формулу. В науке постоянно такое происходит.  
– Если бы твоя наука могла что-то сделать, то Рид бы не стал обращаться к Виктору фон Думу.  
– Я не понимаю.  
Джонни покачал головой:  
– Не верю, что тетя или дядя Бен никогда тебе не рассказывали этих историй. Когда дела становятся плохи, то в Новом Орлеане ты идешь к магу и молишься, чтобы он попросил взамен то, что ты сможешь выполнить.  
***  
Про Виктора фон Дума ходили разные слухи, но никто не решался повторять их в открытую. Одно было ясно: с ним что-то случилось, когда Валерия умерла, и это было скорее нечто плохое, чем хорошее. Он перестал появляться на ярмарках, не видели его и в опере – до пожара у него была своя ложа, теперь она пустовала, не появлялся ни в одной из трех церквей или соборе святого Людовика. Впрочем, и до трагедии человеком он был нерелигиозным и перед Богом предстал в день своей свадьбы, а возможно приплатил священнику и пошел под венец некрещенным. По крайней мере креста он никогда не носил.  
Насчет того, откуда он был родом, сложно было сказать что-то определенное. Кто-то говорил, что некогда его мать приплыла сюда по воде, но были ли это воды реки Миссисипи или же бескрайний океан разделяющее Свет Старый и Новый – кто его знает.  
Фамилия и водившиеся у него деньги – на которые он потом и выкупил цирк, – выдавали в нем человека знатного рода. Старуха-соседка, торговавшая молоком, призналась ему, что мечтала выдать за Дума свою дочь. Тетя Мэй помнила его красивым молодым джентльменом и упомянула, что несколько раз он помогал им деньгами. Питер подумал, что, возможно, накануне своей смерти дядя Бен собирался вернуть именно ему найденные бумаги, просто не успел.  
Если у него были бы те документы, можно было бы поговорить с Думом начистоту, но бумаг больше не было.  
Что касается магии, то успехи Питера были примерно такими же, как у детектива Уриха, ищущего убийцу той девушки – он не узнал ничего, кроме детских историй. Вроде той, что рассказывал ему Джонни.  
Такими историями с ним охотно делились, рассказывали о ведьмах, крадущих детей, о том, как дьявол забрал душу ребенка, отправившегося в Хэллоуин за сладостями, об африканских колдунах, приплывших по морю, что могли поднимать мертвых и вселять ужас в живых.  
Во время второго допроса Питер спросил детектива Уриха, что он обо всем этом думает. Бен Урих сказал, что один его друг перед войной купил амулет у цыганки и вернулся живым, но лучше все же не увлекаться невероятными историями.  
«Зачем нужна магия, – вздохнул детектив, – или дьявол? Чаще всего для убийства тебе нужен всего лишь очень острый нож».  
Питер сделал вид, что поверил ему, но слова Уриха натолкнули его на мысль.  
Он читал об этом в какой-то книге. Бренду убили всего через несколько дней после трагедии с Беном Гриммом. Что если это было ритуальное убийство и Дум (или Рид, об этом хотелось думать, как можно меньше) как-то причастен?  
– Ты сошел с ума, – сказала ему Джессика.  
Огромная изумрудная змея, обвивавшая ее шею, согласно покачала головой.  
– Возможно, я не достаточно четко все изложил, но смотри…  
– Нет, – перебила его Джессика. – Я поняла, ты хочешь пробраться в лабораторию Виктора фон Дума и узнать, действительно ли он замышляет недоброе. Почему ты решил, что я пойду с тобой?  
Питер почесал макушку, хотелось бы назвать какой-то убойный аргумент, но его не было. Гораздо разумней было позвать с собой Джонни или попытаться переубедить Фелицию. А, впрочем, в запасе у него оставался еще один аргумент.  
– Говорят, что ты уже пробовала. И у тебя почти получилось.  
– Фелиция Харди, твоя любимая подружка, меня застукала и рассказала всем, что я шпионю на Осборна. С тех пор от меня все шарахаются, как от чумной.  
Про то, что это была Фелиция, Питер раньше не слышал. Повезло так повезло.  
– Зачем ты тогда помогла мне? – спросил Питер. – Если я приятель Фелиции?  
Джессика пожала плечами:  
– Это был жест доброй воли. А теперь мне нужно репетировать – если хочешь смотри. Молча.  
Фелиция говорила, что, репетируя, считает про себя – у нее даже губы шевелились, – чтобы попадать в музыку, звучащую с пластинки. У Джессики не было граммофона, не было музыки, вообще никакой, ее губы оставались неподвижны, зато она сама скользила, двигалась так, как будто змея стала продолжением ее тела.  
Это гипнотизировало. Наверное, Джессике и не нужна была музыка, она могла просто выходить и выступать – где угодно, хоть посреди улицы, и все равно собирала бы вокруг себя толпу.  
– Почему ты не выступаешь со всеми? – спросил Питер. – В большом шатре?  
– Мне сложно, – ответила Джессика, и только сейчас стало заметно, что по вискам и по шее у нее течет пот, – контролировать большую аудиторию.  
– Это магия, или ты что-то добавляешь ей в еду? – спросил Питер. Он видел укротителей змей раньше, но ни одна змея не была настолько послушна.  
– Нет, она просто умница. Правда, Гадюка?  
– А это разве не… питон?  
Может, Питер и не получил сто баллов по зоологии, но змея никак не могла быть гадюкой.  
Джессика улыбнулась, словно он был первым, кто заметил ее шутку.  
– Это моя змея, и я могу назвать ее, как угодно.  
– Действительно, – согласился Питер. Она и правда могла.  
– Я никуда с тобой не пойду, – вдруг сказала Джессика. – Каждый раз, когда я во что-то ввязываюсь, то это приносит всем только неприятности. Не думай, что ты пять минут побыл со мной милым, и я купилась.  
Питер кивнул: опыт научил его, что в такие моменты лучше не спорить.  
– Как тебе вообще в голову взбрело, что я могу согласиться?  
– Если бы я действительно хотел куда-то попасть и не попал, – предположил Питер, – то, наверное, мне было бы чертовски любопытно, что там. Но тебе не обязательно идти. Если не хочешь.  
Он знал это чувство, примерно так же Гарри в колледже подбивал его на всякие авантюры. Главным принципом было ни на чем не настаивать. Возможно, ничего и не выгорит. Насчет Фелиции он сильно сомневался, но при желании Джонни и не на такое можно уговорить. Да, стоило подумать насчет Джонни и попросить кого-то их прикрыть, потому что, поймав их, Дум вряд ли будет в восторге.  
– Спасибо за представление, – Питер вежливо попрощался и пошел в сторону выхода.  
– Сегодня за полчаса до полуночи, – выпалила Джессика ему в спину. – Встречаемся за палаткой, где хранят старые афиши.

***  
Питер пришел за полчаса до назначенного времени и, чтобы зря не мелькать и как-то занять себя, зашел внутрь.  
Афиши действительно были старыми и лежали в беспорядке: и совсем недавние, и те, что были сделаны до пожара – Валерия фон Дум в плюмаже с белыми перьями задорно улыбалась с плаката, Торо дышал огнем, – были плакаты тех времен, когда Дум еще не владел цирком – некоторые имена Питер видел впервые, кого-то еще помнил. Не знающий промаха лучник с ястребиным глазом на шлеме, Человек-Муравей, Великан, Железный Голем, Реактивная Леди, Тигрица, Волшебница, Чудо-Человек и многие другие – они были героями его детства.  
Возможно, когда-нибудь дети Рида и Сью с таким же недоумением будут смотреть на старые плакаты родителей. Питер хотел, чтобы афиши, что он делал сейчас для цирка, много лет спустя вызывали у сегодняшних детишек такую же ностальгию.  
Одна из лежащих в углу афиш привлекала его внимание аляповатым ярко-желтым заголовком. «Испытай свою смелость! Только сегодня и только у нас!» – где-то он уже это видел.  
Внизу обычно помещали фотографии диковины, за которую ярмарочные торговцы и брали деньги. Питер нахмурился и потянул за край.  
– Попался? – от неожиданности он дернулся и едва не опрокинул лампу.  
– Я тебя напугала? Или ты передумал?  
– Не передумал.  
– Тогда слушай мой план, а лучше иди за мной. 

Лаборатория Виктора фон Дума располагалась в старом административном здании: часть отстроили после пожара, а часть так и осталась разрушенной, давая почву новым городским легендам. Осборна оно не заинтересовало – для административных нужд он арендовал угол соседнего дома, для циркачей разбил новые шатры.  
– Я туда не полезу, – не выдержал Питер, у него были крепкие нервы, но не настолько. – Мы убьемся.  
То, что не сгорело в пожаре, стало трухой или было поглощено бурной растительностью. Внутри пахло землей и подгнившим деревом.  
– Из подвала в другую часть здания ведет подземный ход. Вполне рабочий – туда спихнули разное барахло, и один мой… поклонник сказал, что там вполне можно пройти.  
– Как ты в прошлый раз проникла в его лабораторию?  
– Тот ход уже заложили. Неужели ты настолько боишься спускаться под землю?  
– У нас даже нет…  
«Лампы» – собирался возразить Питер и понял, что именно ее и держит в руке. Еще у него были веревка, оставшийся от дяди Бена армейский нож, бутерброды и непромокаемые ботинки. Идеальный набор для того, кто хочет, чтобы его заживо завалило под землей.  
Питер вспомнил, каким потерянным выглядел Джонни, вспомнил Бена и решил, ну его к черту.  
– Показывай дорогу.  
Джессика шла осторожно, но быстро, останавливаясь, чтобы предупредить, что сейчас будет обвалившаяся балка, низкий свод, сдвинутый с места камень. Она была отличным проводником, но Питер все равно чувствовал себя неуютно.  
Подземный ход ему определенно не нравился – могильный запах нагревшейся за день влажной земли с каждым метром только усиливался. Начинало казаться, что они движутся прямо в ловушку.  
Кто-то ждал их внутри.  
– А ты веришь в демонов? – неожиданно спросил Питер, когда они проходили особенно темный участок.  
– Я верю в то, что вижу, – сказала Джессика. – Это практичный подход. Все зло, что я видела, совершали люди.  
Питер поежился и продолжил:  
– Джонни сказал, что магия существует, все, что рассказывали в сказках правда.  
– Магию я видела, демонов – нет. Прекрати себя накручивать, мы еще и половину не прошли. Если бы у Виктора фон Дума были подручные демоны, то они давно бы нашли тех, кто устроил тот пожар и уволокли бы их прямиком в ад.  
– Ты же пришла в цирк после пожара?  
Из-за лампы казалось, что глаза Джессики блестели в темноте.  
Она права, ты накручиваешь себя Питер. Подумай о чем-то приятном.  
Или перестань думать о неприятном: если Джессика – это не Джессика, а кто-то принявший ее облик, то тебе все равно не выйти наружу живым.  
– Все о нем только и говорят, хотя столько лет прошло. Мне тоже стало любопытно.  
Какое-то время они шли молча и обходились жестами пополам с сигналами лампы.  
В туннеле было так тихо, что слышно было, как в отдалении капает вода.  
Постойте, вода?  
Здание находилось на берегу Миссисипи и со временем просело из-за грунтовых вод. Их не завалит, их затопит.  
Питеру показалось, что шум воды стал еще громче, он сделал шаг назад, споткнулся и затушил свою лампу.  
Туннель на пару минут погрузился в кромешную тьму – Джессика ушла дальше, привыкнув к тому, что он идет следом, и уже не оглядывалась.  
Что-то поползло у него по руке, Питер прикусил губу, чтобы не закричать, иначе получилось бы, как с лавиной. Меньше всего ему хотелось остаться погребенным под грудой земли и камней.  
– Увидел демона? – шепотом спросила возникшая из ниоткуда Джессика, ее голос гулко отдавался в туннеле.  
При ярком свете ползшее по руке чудовище оказалось маленьким паучком. Питер со вздохом смахнул его и нашарил на полу свою лампу и рюкзак.  
– Я не пойду дальше, там вода.  
– Да, следующая часть туннеля затоплена, где-то по щиколотку, – пояснила Джессика и добавила: – Я не говорила?  
– По-моему это плохая идея – идти здесь.  
– По-моему тебе нужно съесть свой бутерброд и отдать мне половину.  
Питер вздохнул и расчехлил рюкзак. Тете он соврал, что пойдет вечером с Джонни по кабакам – после того несчастного случая здорово было бы его поддержать. Джонни он соврал, что у них с Джессикой свидание. Джонни ухмыльнулся и согласился прикрыть, тетя Мэй улыбнулась и сказала, что он очень хороший друг.  
То есть несколько дней никто не будет его искать, если их завалит.  
– Предлагаю по очереди рассказывать друг другу истории, пока не пройдем затопленный участок. А то, похоже, молчание тебя угнетает.  
Питер подумал и рассказал ей о Гвен – как они познакомились, начали встречаться, упустив ту часть, где она орала ему вслед, что если Новый Орлеан ему нравится больше, то он может там оставаться. Рассказал о Гарри, дяде Бене, немногое, что помнил о цирке. Джессика была хорошим слушателем и это действительно помогало идти дальше.  
Правда потом приятные истории у Питера кончились, а туннель все еще казался бесконечным.  
– Почему твою змею зовут Гадюкой?  
Джессика вдруг резко остановилась и, кажется, обернулась в его сторону.  
– Я очень ценю твои попытки меня подбодрить, но в моей жизни не происходило ничего такого, о чем интересно слушать, идя по затопленному туннелю.  
– Я никому больше не расскажу. Нет, правда.  
Повисла долгая пауза.  
Наконец Джессика сдалась:  
– Я рассказываю это только потому, что иначе ты опять вобьешь себе какую-нибудь хрень в голову, а нам нужно идти дальше. Гадюкой я звала свою приемную мать.  
– Она была такой же… ну, доброй внутри, как твоя змея?  
– Нет, со всех сторон она была сукой. На самом деле ее звали Офелия, в честь той дурочки, что свихнулась от любви и прыгнула в реку. Если она и походила чем-то на нее, то только разве что градусом своего безумия. Впрочем, каждые полгода мы переезжали, и она придумывала нам новые имена.  
– Твое настоящее имя не Джессика? – уточнил Питер.  
– Джессика. Иногда она завиралась настолько, что решала, что она действительно моя мать.  
– А она…  
Джессика нервно засмеялась:  
– Она убила ту женщину, что я считала своей настоящей матерью, подождала, пока социальные службы сделают свое дело, а потом украла меня из приюта. Еще она считала себя второй Мата Хари.  
– И ты поверила ей?  
– Однажды, в Миссури, после того, как она в очередной раз меня бросила, ко мне подошли люди в форме и спросили, знаю ли я, где находится сейчас Офелия Саркисян. Что я вообще о ней знаю?  
– Так не бывает, – возразил Питер. В смысле слишком уж сильно это напоминало шпионский роман, далекий от реальности. – Это могло быть совпадением. Кто-то из соседей увидел тебя и позвонил в приют.  
– Тогда соседям она представлялась как Рейчел Роджерс, а я была ее дочерью Александрой.  
– А потом?  
Питер сделал шаг и заметил, что больше не приходится идти сквозь воду. Туннель закончился.  
– Я уговорила тех милых офицеров меня отпустить, скиталась по стране, снова нашла ее, а потом… Потом я выросла достаточно, чтобы послать Офелию и ее чокнутый материнский инстинкт ко всем чертям. Дальше ты идти уже не боишься?  
Туннель впереди внушал доверия не больше, чем предыдущие, но Джессика была права: их могли услышать, стоило действовать осторожней.  
Питер подумал и достал рюкзака нож и взял его в правую руку.  
Стало чуть спокойней, запах влаги и гнили сменился музейной затхлостью. Воздух был сухим и пыльным, чем дольше они шли, тем сильнее сдавливало горло. Здесь давно, очень давно никто не ходил.  
Даже демоны.  
Этой части туннеля не коснулось ни затопление, ни пожар. Потолки были выше, почти не приходилось пригибать голову. Не было и покосившихся сводов, попадающих под ноги камней. Словно все тут тщательно выхолостили, привели в порядок. Подготовили.  
Питер встряхнул головой, прогоняя абсурдную мысль. До сегодняшнего дня никто не мог знать, что они сюда придут.  
– Тупик, – сказала Джессика, останавливаясь перед тяжелой дубовой дверью. Рядом на стене был огромный каменный рычаг. – Будем стучать?  
Его вдруг разобрал смех. Тук-тук-тук. «Кто там?» – спросит Виктор фон Дум и спустит на них жутких демонических тварей.  
– Ты знала про дверь? – уточнил Питер.  
– Видела что-то такое на одном из старых планов, – призналась Джессика. – Когда лезла сюда в прошлый раз через крышу.  
– Предлагаешь вернуться обратно?  
Питер представил, что придется возвращаться обратно через залитый водою туннель. Идея просто постучаться начинала казаться чертовски соблазнительной.  
– Далеко отсюда до основной лаборатории?  
– Меня поймали раньше, чем я узнала, где она начинается. Но думаю, мы правда можем попробовать нажать на этот рычаг.  
– Твой приятель на него нажимал?  
– Нет, он сдался еще в туннеле, не решился идти дальше.  
Отлично, выходит, Джессика его обманула. Злиться на нее почему-то не получалось.  
– Давай вместе? – предложил Питер, нажимая на рычаг, Джессика взялась с другой стороны. Около минуты ничего не происходило, как будто даже вдвоем им не хватало силы. А потом дверь открылась – практически беззвучно.  
Помещение напоминало цирковой запасник, такой же заваленный барахлом.  
Кроме них двоих внутри больше никого не было. Это ведь было хорошо, да?  
Впереди темнела арка прохода в лабораторию.  
Питер собирался что-то спросить, Джессика строго на него посмотрела и приложила палец к губам. Да, осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Ступал он осторожно, обидно было бы пройти долгий путь и выдать себя, задев какую-то вазу.  
Ваза. Она была выше него роста, выточена из темного дерева и покрыта узорами вроде тех, что вырезали на кости прибывшие из Черного Континента рабы.  
Питер не мог объяснить, но его не оставляло чувство, что глаз на вазе пристально на него смотрит.  
– Джессика? – прошептал Питер, ловя ее за руку.  
– Что?  
Пока они шли по туннелю, то не почувствовали и дуновения ветерка, однако тут сильно сквозило – возможно, из-за арки, из лаборатории, находившейся с той стороны. Виктор фон Дум просто приоткрыл окно. Могли ведь быть этому обычные человеческие причины, правда?  
Джессика тоже заметила неладное и наконец остановилась. Скорее даже начала медленно пятиться назад, не осознавая, что делает.  
В этой комнате было что-то такое, из-за чего влажные ледяные объятия туннеля внушали забытое чувство безопасности. Хотелось бежать.  
Питер все еще не мог отвести взгляда от той африканской вазы и только поэтому заметил, как она опрокинулась и разбилась. То, что он ошибочно посчитал деревом, оказалось стеклом.  
Ветер неожиданно стих. Разбитое стекло превратилось в черный песок, который медленно собирался в черную фигуру.  
– Это паук, – потрясенно прошептала Джессика.  
Скорее Паучий Бог, Питер никогда не думал, что пауки бывают настолько огромными.  
«Ты пришел, – прошептал голос его в голове, – чтобы украсть мою силу?».  
«Нет! – поспешно возразил Питер. – Мы прошло шли мимо».  
«Ты что-то ищешь. Мысли маленькими паучками копошатся в твоей голове».  
«Я хочу найти убийцу, злодея, того, кто убил моего дядю, ту девушку, того, кто поджег цирк».  
«Многие мои сыновья и дочери погибли в том пожаре. Я помогу тебе, помогу твоей подружке, но ты не сможешь остановиться – так и будешь все время что-то искать, человек, пока не умрешь. Мертвые стоят того?».  
«Да», – прошептал Питер, а потом побежал, что было мочи, и увидел, что Джессика бежит за ним следом, нагоняя. Возможно, и она слышала тот самый голос или сообразила, что пора сматываться.  
Он не знал, действительно ли духи не могут перейти стоячую воду, но очень хотел проверить, пауки не умели плавать. Оставалось совсем немного, когда Питер упал. Рядом в темноте закричала Джессика. Питер попытался нашарить ее руку и не смог.  
Вокруг было только бескрайнее шевелящее жвалами море. 

***

Он очнулся в воде.  
Было ветрено, шедшая по воде рябь плавно укачивала. Забив изо всех сил руками и ногами, Питер скорее утоп, чем выплыл. Его прибило к мелководью, и, попытавшись измерить глубину, он стукнул ногу о дно.  
Вода была еще не до конца прогрелась, но холода не чувствовалось. Вот ветер пронизывал насквозь. Питер огляделся: дальше по реке темнел мост, из-за пасмурной погоды сложно было определить время суток. В паре метров от него на волнах покачивалась женщина.  
Ее темные волосы лежали на воде, как у русалки. Или утопленницы.  
– Джессика?  
Она задышала, открыла глаза и привстала на локтях, откидывая мокрые пряди со лба.  
– Что мы здесь делаем?  
Звуки звучали чуть приглушенно, Питер наклонил голову на бок, вытряхивая воду из уха.  
Ему тоже было интересно, что они здесь делали. Он пытался и не мог вспомнить, когда и как упал в воду.  
Джессике же, казалось, что-то начала вспоминать. Она испуганно заозиралась по сторонам, похлопала рукой по плечу, словно стряхивая что-то невидимое и начала пристально рассматривать свои руки.  
Питер поймал себя на том же желании: отряхнуться и убедиться, что нигде нет… чего?  
– Должны были остаться укусы, – уверенно заявила Джессика. – Если это было по-настоящему, а не какая-то чертова магия, ведь так?  
Магия. Лаборатория. Виктор фон Дум. Пауки. Море пауков, набросившееся на них, пытающееся обглодать кости.  
Питер нервно почесал ладонь, кожа была бледной и гладкой. Действительно никаких следов.  
– Значит это чертова магия, – признал Питер. – Или нам привиделось. Туннель был старый, мог скопиться какой-нибудь газ.  
В той комнате с ним говорила странная, собравшаяся из темного песка тварь. Паучий Бог. Он обещал ему силу, но Питер не чувствовал ничего, кроме усталости и отчаянного желания вымыться.  
– Тогда почему мы оказались в реке? – спросила Джессика. – Я помню туннель, ту затопленную часть. Никаких поворотов, ответвлений.  
– Там было темно, мы могли не заметить.  
Его смущала одна деталь. Если они вместе упали в реку, и их довольно далеко унесло от набережной старого цирка, то почему не разбросало в разные стороны?  
Питер посмотрел на запястье: часы намокли и циферблат навечно замер в районе четырех тридцати.  
– Дай я посмотрю, – попросила Джессика и сняла с него часы, расстегнув ремешок. Оказавшись в ее руках, часы так же внезапно пошли. Питер решил не брать это в голову. – Если бы выглянуло солнце, то я, наверное, бы смогла их подвести. А так черт его знает, насколько мы уже опоздали.  
– Давай выбираться?  
Тетя Мэй уже должна была встать и приготовить завтрак. Возможно, им повезет, и она уже ушла убираться в особняке Ван Дайнов, можно будет без лишних вопросов заскочить домой и переодеться в сухую одежду. Или сегодня была суббота?  
Дни недели в последнее время неважно давались Питеру, гораздо лучше запоминались даты представлений, но из-за убийства все отменили и стало сложно по ним ориентироваться.  
– Можно зайти ко мне и высушить одежду. Или я одолжу тебе свою рубашку.  
– Пригласишь девушку домой?  
Они поднимались вверх по крутому, усыпанному мусором берегом, Питер решил поберечь дыхание и не отвечать на подколки. До его дома действительно было ближе, чем до цирка или где там Джессика снимала свою комнату.  
– Веди меня в свой замок, – сдалась Джессика и неопределенно повела плечами. Мол, раз ты так настаиваешь. Хотя скорее всего она просто замерзла и старалась не подавать виду, эту догадку подтвердила следующая ее фраза: – Я бы убила за горячую воду.  
Улицы были чисто выметены, но не многолюдны. Видимо, большинство трудяг уже вышли на работу, и им стоило поторопиться, чтобы не вылететь со своей.  
Питер прибавил шаг, Джессика не отставала. В полуквартале от дома Питер залез в карман, чтобы нащупать ключи. Ключей не было.  
Похоже он поостерегся и переложил их в рюкзак. Вот дернул же черт.  
– Ты когда-нибудь влезала в дом через окно?  
– Знаешь, а твое предложение уже начало мне нравиться. 

Строго говоря, чтобы залезть в окно, требовалось сначала залезть на дерево. И если в шесть у него ловко выходило, то сейчас он уже был… не настолько в себе уверен. Утешало, что задний дворик был огорожен глухой стеной и никто, кроме Джессики, не увидит его позора.  
– Представь, что ты один из наших гимнастов? Или клоунов, – вполголоса подбодрила его Джессика. – Хочешь, я залезу первой и тебя подсажу?  
– Человек-обезьяна, – фыркнул Питер, хватаясь за гибкую ветку и пытаясь подняться вверх по стволу. Схватиться, уцепиться, подтянуться. Вот с последним обычно и случались проблемы.  
Даже в детстве Флэш подкалывал его, когда видел на турниках. Давай, Питер, падать будет больно, обидно и высоко.  
Получилось гораздо легче, чем он помнил – в какой-то момент тело само сделало свою работу. Конечности распутались и вот он уже сидел на верхней ветке, Джессика показывала ему большой палец и, кажется, просила подать руку.  
Питер втянул ее наверх так же легко, как и взобрался сам.  
– Не человек-обезьяна, а человек-паук, – с уважением заявила Джессика и поймала его за ладонь, когда он начал возиться с оконной рамой. – Теперь уступи место профессионалам.  
Защелка на окне поддалась ей буквально за пару минут. Влезли внутрь они тихо, как матерые домушники. Питер оглядел комнату: кажется, тетя и не заглядывала внутрь – по крайней мере брошенная вчера в спешке рабочая форма валялась как попало, а не была аккуратно свешена на спинку кровати. Наверное, решила, что он загулял с Джонни и сразу пошел на работу.  
– Я первая, – известила его Джессика и закрыла за собой дверь в ванную, умыкнув из шкафа белое полотенце.  
Питер отер лицо мокрой рубашкой, взъерошил волосы, перевесил рабочую форму на спинку кровати и устало осел на пол. Отличная выдалась ночь. Убедить тетю, что полночи они беспробудно пили с Джонни, пока не свалились в канаву, где и пробыли до утра, теперь не составит труда.  
– Питер, ты дома?  
Время на часах было десять тридцать. Черт, кажется, Ван Дайны уехали из города и теперь внимание их особняку требовалось разве что по вторникам.  
– Я не буду завтракать, – попытался отговориться Питер. – Не жди меня, если тебе нужно на ярмарку. И в цирке я договорился, что появлюсь после одиннадцати.  
Ярмарки были второй страстью тети Мэй после вязания. Циркового, ровно как и любого другого постановочного искусства она не любила, зато от прогулок по торговым рядам получала искреннее удовольствие. Ей нравилось быть поближе к людям.  
– Тут кое-кто хочет тебя видеть.  
Неужели Джонни стало настолько любопытно, как прошло свидание, что тот удосужился за ним зайти? Или это кто-то из цирка – возможно, Фелиция?  
Тогда ситуация могла стать еще более неловкой. Питеру очень не хотелось объяснять Джессике, почему ей придется уходить через окно.  
– Минуточку, я только проснулся, – Питер стянул мокрые штаны, накинул халат и попытался пятерней расчесать волосы. Или скорее равномерно размазал по ним грязь.  
Кого бы ни принесло с утра всегда можно сослаться на мучающее похмелье. Если это, конечно, не детектив Урих или Норман Осборн, но тогда тетя разговаривала бы более сухо.  
– Поздно лег вчера, – Питер прикрыл рот ладонью, изображая зевок. – Никак не мог заснуть.  
Тетя смотрела на него чуть укоризненно.  
– Так и думала, что от тоски по мне у тебя разыграется бессонница, – сказала оставшаяся в Нью-Йорке Гвен.  
В утреннем свете ее белое платье выглядело совершенно ослепительно, а глаза буквально сияли. Губы были ярко подведены, длинные волосы – собраны ободком.  
Рядом с ней Питер напоминал брошенную на дорогой паркет половую тряпку.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Я тоже скучала, Питер, – сказала Гвен и чмокнула его в щеку.  
Если падение в реку еще как-то можно было объяснить, то появление Гвен казалось галлюцинацией. После всего того, что они сгоряча наговорили друг другу… Она никак не могла вот так просто взять и приехать. Или могла.  
В этом была вся Гвен. По темпераменту она ничем не уступала Гарри – в колледже многие отказывались понимать, почему она выбрала именно Питера.  
– Я посылала телеграмму, но твоя тетя сказала, что я ошиблась адресом. Хорошо, что таксист на вокзале знал дом Бена Паркера.  
– Как ты нашла меня?  
– Мне начинает казаться, что ты не рад, – нахмурилась Гвен. – Было не так-то просто уговорить папу тебя разыскать. Но потом в цирке убили девушку и у тебя взяли показания.  
Джон Стейси, отец Гвен, был окружным прокурором в Нью-Йорке. Но разумеется, у него были связи и в других округах.  
Сейчас главное было осторожно увести тетю Мэй и Гвен вниз, а потом прошмыгнуть наверх и помочь Джессике выбраться на улицу через окно.  
– Мне нужно принять душ. Поболтаешь еще пару минут с моей тетей?  
– Знаешь, – подмигнула ему Гвен, – я могла бы потереть тебе спину.  
Тетя Мэй ничего не сказала, зато Питер покраснел, как рак.  
– Пойду сделаю чаю, – что гораздо хуже, казалось, тетя теперь смотрела на него понимающе.  
Гвен подошла ближе, положила руку ему на плечо и прошептала:  
– Когда мы ехали по городу, мне показалось, что из окна я видела Гарри.  
– Быстро ехали? – уточнил Питер. Нужно было скинуть ее руку, но вот никак не получалось. Гарри, придумала тоже. Что мог забыть Гарри Макграт забыть в Новом Орлеане?  
– Достаточно быстро. Наверное, я просто скучаю.  
– Питер, я одолжу твою… – начала Джессика, но увидев Гвен, застыла в дверном проеме.  
– Значит это твоя новая девушка? – Гвен убрала руку и резко отошла в сторону, пристально ее рассматривая.  
А посмотреть было на что – даже с завязанным на груди полотенцем.  
– Мы вместе работаем, – попытался оправдаться Питер, но вышло только хуже. – Рисовали новую афишу и измазались в краске.  
Теперь уже Джессика смотрела на него в недоумении. Это действительно было самое идиотское оправдание в истории, еще более дикое, чем если бы он рассказал правду.  
– Я упала в краску, – внезапно поддержала его Джессика. – Если хочешь, то могу провести тебя по цирку. Питер делает шикарные афиши.  
Питер зажмурился, потому что ярко представлял, что они сейчас, ну… сцепятся. И удивленно вытаращил глаза, когда Гвен кивнула и сказала:  
– Было бы здорово. Помогу пока тете Мэй заварить чай.  
И Гвен как ни в чем не бывало спустилась вниз по лестнице и загремела чашками.  
Джессика зашла к нему в комнату, упала на кровать и засмеялась.  
– Измазались в краске. Господи, Питер, ты отмазываешься еще хуже, чем Джонни!  
Минут пять Питер выбирал подходящую по размеру рубашку и штаны и заодно пытался осмыслить произошедшее. Они, конечно, давно не виделись с Гвен, но полной дурой она никогда не была.  
Да и вообще. Ее как заколдовали. Он не спросил у Джессики, слышала ли она тот голос, потому что решил, что не было никакого голоса. И пауков. А что если они были?  
– Как ты это сделала?  
– Что? – она сняла полотенце, Питер отвернулся в другую сторону. – Что я такого сделала?  
– Не притворяйся.  
– Я не знаю, – призналась Джессика, рубашка была широка ей в плечах, но тесно облегала на груди. – Иногда если я очень захочу, то у меня получалось кого-нибудь убедить. Чаще мужчин. Это очень помогало, когда Гадюка в очередной раз бросала меня в какой-то глуши. Крыша над головой, деньги. Сейчас просто получилось… лучше, чем обычно.  
Питер предположил бы гипноз, но Джессика не смотрела Гвен в глаза.  
– Сможешь заморочить голову моей тете?

***  
То, что в цирке случилась какая-то заварушка стало ясно еще на подходе. Интуиция нашептывала, что лучше отослать Гвен домой, показать все в другой раз. Вот только Гвен с восторгом разглядывала шатры, афиши, полуразобранные уличные декорации, и Питер просто не мог (особенно после того, как вышло с Джессикой, идущей по правую руку в его рубашке) ее разочаровать.  
Не сегодня. Что будет, то будет.  
Джессика ободряюще сжала его руку. Видимо, тоже чуяла неладное: была середина дня, но не слышно было ни стука молотков, ни привычной ругани разнорабочих и цирковых.  
Питер заметил вдалеке белую шевелюру Фелиции, помахал ей рукой и…  
Натолкнулся на Осборна. Чертовски рассерженного Нормана Осборна, никогда прежде Питер не видел его таким.  
– Мистер Осборн? – Джессика вышла вперед и приняла удар на себя. В конце концов именно она была хорошенькой девушкой. Что ей грозило?  
– Мисс Дрю! – ну, в принципе Питер мог ошибаться. – Может быть, вы расскажите мне, что за нездоровый интерес вы питаете к лаборатории Виктора фон Дума? И зачем вы вломились туда вчера?  
– Простите, вломилась? – Джессика растерянно захлопала ресницами, Питер заметил, что она побледнела. – Я не заходила вчера в лабораторию Дума.  
В принципе это было правдой: они ведь туда не попали. Остановились на полпути.  
– А Виктор только что уверял меня, что вы мало того, что разбили редкую африканскую вазу, купленную им на аукционе, так еще и делали это по моей указке!  
Лицо Осборна от гнева перекосилось и стало казаться восковой маской – вроде тех, что используют клоуны. Встать у него сейчас на пути мог разве что полный дурак.  
– Джессика никуда не вламывалась. Вчера вечером она была со мной, – выдохнул Питер. – У нас было… свидание.  
Взгляд Гвен теперь буравил ему спину. Молодец, Питер, так держать, всегда выручай друзей.  
– Мистер Паркер, с чего вы решили, что меня еб… касается ваша личная жизнь? – Осборн вдруг огляделся по сторонам, словно заметил, что его заносит и добавил: – Питер, а что же помешало тебе и мисс Дрю сегодня вовремя прийти на работу? Неужели ночь была настолько бурной?  
Питер вдруг понял не бросит расследование и найдет убийцу дяди Бена, даже если сейчас его вышвырнут. Не уедет из Нового Орлеана, пока не узнает правду. Потому что он ответственен за эту и последовавшие смерти, он упустил что-то из виду.  
– Меня зовут Гвен Стейси, – плавно проговорила Гвен и обворожительно улыбнулась. – Я причина его опоздания: Питер встречал меня на вокзале. Мы вместе учились в колледже и после поддерживали связь, и ваш цирк… он столько писал о нем в своих письмах. Наверное, это действительно потрясающее место, мистер Осборн.  
– Сейчас, конечно, не самый удачный момент, однако кое-что, мисс Стейси, я мог бы вам показать. Вы любите тигров?  
– Да, и зовите меня просто Гвен.  
– Норман. Питер, не стой столбом – займи себя делом.  
И Норман Осборн, внезапно из свирепого хищника превратившийся в ручного котенка, удалился под руку с той самой девушкой, которую Питер больше всего на свете любил.  
Если это был кошмар, то Питер надеялся, что в следующую секунду его кто-то разбудит.  
– Что это было? Твои фокусы?  
Джессика выглядела столь же удивленной, что и он сам.  
– Не знаю. Оно никогда не действовало так на других людей. Видимо, твоя подруга по доброй воле решила нас выгородить. 

Дядя Бен учил его, что не бывает пустой, бесполезной работы. Рано или поздно Господь Бог увидит твои старания, и они окупятся, а до тех пор не стоит сетовать на посланный тебе труд, каким бы он ни был. Трудиться в поте лица гораздо лучше, чем предаваться безделью.  
Чинить занавес и подбивать доски на сцене, а так же подкрашивать старые декорации было занятием несомненно полезным, если забыть о том, что следующее представление состоится черт его знает когда. Питер чувствовал себя, как тот парень, что раз за разом вкатывал камень в гору.  
– Зато вряд ли Дум станет нас здесь искать, – сказала Джессика и макнула кисточку в ведро с краской.  
Работала она, в отличие от Питера, споро и с неожиданным энтузиазмом. Правый рукав одолженной рубашки уже был весь в краске, роскошные черные волосы не пострадали только потому, что в самом начале она заколола их в хвост.  
– У тебя хорошо получается, – поддел ее Питер.  
– Ну, когда я только устроилась в цирк, у меня не было никакого номера, и Осборн отправил меня чистить террариум. Выше нос, сегодня три месяца, как ты с нами – думаю, Гоблин возьмет тебя в штат.  
Или уволит. Вот к чему был этот утренний разговор. Три месяца? Питер поверить не мог, что прошло столько времени – казалось, не больше трех недель.  
– Гоблин? – переспросил Питер.  
– Я так его про себя называю, – призналась Джессика. – Привычка с приюта – придумываю каждому прозвище. Гоблин, Гадюка, Фелиция – Кошка, Сергей – Охотник, твой горячий приятель Джонни – Факел.  
– А я? – озадачился Питер.  
Джессика фыркнула от смеха и мазнула его по щеке черной краской:  
– Ты – Паучок!  
Питер наклонился за тряпкой, чтобы стереть кляксу, когда кто-то похлопал его по… чуть ниже спины.  
– Привет, Паучок!  
От неожиданности Питер шарахнулся влево. Чтобы достать повыше пришлось использовать сложную конструкции из нескольких ведер и досок, довольно устойчивую, если не отпрыгивать резко на край.  
Питера подбросило в воздух и прежде, чем прощаться с работой, жизнью и трудом пары часов, он перекувырнулся в воздухе и ведро с краской поймал.  
– Офигеть! – потрясенно выдал Джонни. – Сью угадала, и вы правда вчера тренировали совместный номер?  
– Возможно, – таинственно улыбнулась Джессика. – Но скорее это было свидание.  
– Если бы я знал, что Питер так умеет, то давно бы сводил его на свидание.  
Питер решил никак это не комментировать. Джонни ведь шутил, правда?  
– Как давно ты подслушиваешь? – спросила Джессика.  
– Ты назвала меня горячим парнем.  
– Ты знаешь, что сегодня нашло на Осборна? – Питер чувствовал, что должен вмешаться, пока не услышит что-то фатальное.  
Джонни почесал затылок, видимо, подбирая слова:  
– Его величество Виктор фон Дум сегодня покинул свои чертоги скорби и два часа они с Осборном друг на друга орали. Рид и Фелиция пытались их угомонить, но без толку.  
– А что именно орали?  
Питеру тоже было интересно – вряд ли дело было только в лаборатории.  
– Дум орал, что засунет Осборна в ту клоаку, откуда он вылез. Осборн утверждал, что это он его вышвырнет. Дальше они перешли на юридическую тарабарщину, которую Рид отказался мне объяснять, и стало ясно, что драки не будет, так что я перестал слушать.  
Значит про лабораторию они вскоре забыли, у Питера немного отлегло от сердца. Может, и пронесет.  
– Ты лучше расскажи мне, – многозначительным тоном спросил Джонни, – как ты умудрился закрутить сразу с двумя? Было у меня и по три девчонки за раз, но чтобы они выгораживали меня перед Осборном…  
– В смысле?  
Черт, Гвен, и Питер забыл, что Джессика теперь говорит всем, что она его девушка. Неловко вышло.  
– Гвен хорошенькая, – протянула Джессика, и Питер бы таки уронил ведром с краской, если бы не поставил его на пол. – Думаю, мы поладим.  
Повисла неловкая пауза. И Джессика с Джонни зашлись оглушительным хохотом.  
– Нет, ты видела его лицо?  
– Господи, Питер. 

Фелиция, как всегда, появилась совершенно бесшумно.  
– Я бы на вашем месте так не веселилась.  
– Пришла сообщить, что Дум хочет моей крови? – спросила Джессика, откидывая со лба выбившуюся из хвоста прядь. Ее выражение лица стало немного опасным, словно она готовилась к бою.  
– Надо было тебя сдать, – фыркнула Фелиция, – а не выгораживать вместе с Питером все утро.  
– Девочки, полегче. Какая муха вас укусила?  
– Правда, Фелиция, это была моя идея, – попытался спасти положение Питер. Теперь не только Фелиция, но и Джессика испепеляли его взглядом.  
– Стой, ты действительно был у Дума в лаборатории? – восхитился Джонни. – Расскажи, как там?  
– Мы не добрались до лаборатории, – призналась Джессика. – Так что все обвинения Дума беспочвенны.  
– Джессика права, – подтвердил Питер. – Добрались до подвала, потом поднялся какой-то потусторонний ветер, мы перепугались до чертиков и бросились бежать.  
Фелиция, кажется, не верила им.  
– Что вы искали у Дума?  
– Нам стало интересно, над чем они работают с Ридом.  
– Господи, Питер, – вздохнула Фелиция, – если бы ты спросил меня, я давно бы тебе рассказала.  
Повисла неловкая пауза, а потом Фелиция продолжила:  
– Они пытаются расследовать пожар. Виктор подозревает, что виновник давно устранил всех свидетелей, поэтому вынужден обратиться к потустороннему. К духам тех, кто погиб.  
– При чем тут Рид?  
– Рид нужен ему, чтобы никто не пострадал, и цирк не захватили легионы духов из преисподней. Виктор говорит, что потустороннее – такая же часть науки, как физика и химия, просто еще не разработан соответствующий терминологический аппарат.  
– Ты правда думаешь, что мы в это поверим? – спросила Джессика.  
– Друзья должны доверять друг другу, – улыбнулась Фелиция. – Я же поверила, что вы так и не попали в лабораторию. И кстати, Питер, я бы не стала вверять свою девушку Норману Осборну, а как можно скорее ее спасла. 

***  
Из-за плохой погоды вечерняя прогулка вдоль набережной плавно перетекла в глубь Французского квартала, мимо собора, блестящих от дождя вывесок и спешно прячущих под навес свой товар лавочников. Они заходили в маленькие магазинчики, прятались под узкими козырьками балконов, разглядывали обряженных в меха красавиц, спрыгивавших с подножки доджей.  
На исходе первого часа Питер сдался и купил у пронырливого торговца черный, с деревянной рукоятью зонт.  
– Огромный, как морской чудовище, – рассмеялась Гвен и, вопреки своим словам, еще крепче прижалась к нему.  
Питер подозревал, что теперь, когда у них есть зонт, дождь вот-вот закончится, однако не стал ничего говорить, а поцеловал ее в щеку.  
Начали зажигать первые фонари, от мостовой приятно пахло влагой, в подступающем сумраке цвета казались темнее и ярче. Это был действительно отличный вечер. Пожалуй, ничего не могло его испортить.  
– Не понимаю, почему все в цирке недолюбливают Нормана, – сказала ему Гвен.  
– Ты шутишь?  
Гвен покачала головой.  
– Он действительно очень приятный. Предложил мне работу и, судя по тому, что я видела – неплохо справляется с цирком.  
– Какую именно работу Осборн тебе предложил?  
Это выглядело подозрительно хотя бы потому, что из-за затянувшегося расследования убийства сезон стоял мертвый, вряд ли им срочно кто-то понадобился.  
– Помощницы управляющего, – похвасталась Гвен. – Да, сейчас дела не очень, но Норман обещал, что вскоре все пойдет на лад. И ты мог бы тоже урвать местечко получше, если бы с самого начала упомянул свое образование, а не держался за место дяди.  
Питер собрался с духом, сделал глубокий вдох и произнес:  
– Но ты же ни дня в своей жизни не работала, Гвен. Тебе не кажется странным, что Осборн сразу зовет тебя на столь высокую должность?  
Не говоря уже о том, что до сегодняшнего вечера Питер вообще никогда не слышал, что Осборну требовались помощники. Или помощницы. Недавно одного из плотников уволили, потому что Стервятник посчитал, что оставшиеся вполне справятся с его работой.  
– Ты считаешь, раз папочка мечтает выдать меня замуж, то я никуда не гожусь? Я получила отличное образование, умна, самостоятельна. Разумеется, Осборн видит во мне потенциал!  
– Просто я за тебя волнуюсь, – примирительно сказал Питер. – Извини, если обидел. И не думал, что тебе настолько понравится в Новом Орлеане. Ты довольно… нелестно в прошлый раз о нем высказалась.  
– А зачем, ты думаешь, я сюда приехала? Ты переживаешь за тетю, хочешь быть с друзьями детства, ты вырос здесь. Эгоистично и глупо было требовать, чтобы ты от всего ради меня отказался, – она улыбнулась, взяла его в лицо в ладони и поцеловала: – Я же люблю тебя, Питер.  
Секундная досада сменилась нежностью. Питер опустил зонт, и, потеряв счет времени, они увлеченно целовались. Возможно, вчера в подземелье Паучий Бог исполнил самое сокровенное его желание.  
Гвен была самой потрясающей девушкой в мире.  
К тому, что их с ног до головы окатят грязной дождевой водой, Питер оказался не готов. Гвен охнула, с его собственного языка сорвались слова вроде тех, которые раньше он слышал только от плотников. Какой-то пижон очевидно решил похвастаться бьюиком перед подружкой, на полной скорости притормозил у дверей ресторана, не заметив лужи. За это Питер и ненавидел машины. Если у него когда-то и будет такая, то она будет летать по воздуху, а не поливать грязью ни в чем неповинных прохожих.  
– Смотри по сторонам, урод!  
Дверца приоткрылась, и Питер мрачно порадовался про себя, что подружки у урода не было. Гвен пыталась оттереть с подола платья грязь, но больше размазывала.  
Будь задиристым парнем вроде Флэша или Джонни, то решил, что это повод хорошенько кому-то врезать.  
– Прошу прощения, – у него был приятный голос и пижонский котелок, – господа. Я могу оплатить чистку и…  
– Твою мать, Гарри! – потрясенно воскликнул Питер. Желание врезать правда никуда не девалось.  
– О, Гарри! – Гвен чуть повеселела, но тут же добавила: – Не думай, что это тебя оправдывает. Кто вообще учил тебя парковаться?  
– Гвен, я видел утром тебя у вокзала, но решил, что обознался, – у Гарри была одна черта, на него невозможно было злиться дольше пяти минут, – вы вместе приехали в Новый Орлеан?  
– Три месяца назад приехал навестить тетю, а Гвен приехала только утром, – признался Питер. – Ты сам давно?  
– Где-то полгода. Удивительно, что мы до этого ни разу не пересекались. Кстати, а что мы стоим и мокнем под дождем. Предлагаю согреться в этом замечательном заведении! Мое любимое.  
Если все свое время Гарри проводил в шикарных заведениях, то неудивительно, что они не встречались. У Питера не было ни времени, ни денег бывать там. Чаще всего его маршрут лежал между цирком и домом, иногда Джонни или Фелиция звали его в какие-то бары поблизости.  
Название «У Стэна» намекало, что заведение выросло из мелкой забегаловки, но из ностальгии по старым временам владелец не стал его менять. Купил более дорогую мебель, вышколил персонал – мокрый плащ Питера седой гардеробщик взял столь осторожно, словно это была королевская мантия, – и научил поваров готовить заморские блюда. Часть названий была по-французски, рядом мелким почерком перечислялся состав.  
– Что будешь? – спросил Гарри, убирая правую руку с края меню. Увидев цены, Питер понял, что совершенно не голоден.  
– Воды?  
– Питер, я действительно паркуюсь как урод, и должен хоть как-то это компенсировать.  
– Я буду вот это, – Гвен очаровательно улыбнулась и мстительно ткнула пальчиком в самое дорогое блюдо.  
– Не боишься, что оно уползет с твоей тарелки? – засмеялся Гарри. – Кстати я должен тебе новое платье, а Питеру новый… как называется твой костюм? Или можете просто прислать мне счет от портного.  
Удивительно, с тех пор, как они последний раз виделись, прошло уже больше трех лет, но Гарри не изменился совершенно. Все так же улыбался, шутил, сорил деньгами. Словно вообще ничего его не брало.  
– Питер работает в цирке, – похвасталась Гвен. – Я тоже думаю туда устроиться. А ты чем сейчас занимаешься?  
– О, в цирке это здорово! Там же, где твой дядя, да? Как он кстати поживает?  
– Он умер.  
– Упокой господь его душу. Давно?  
– Три месяца назад.  
– Да уж. А вы с Гвен до сих пор встречаетесь?  
– Завидуешь? Видела в Нью-Йорке Лиз – она до сих пор по тебе скучает.  
Гарри тяжело вздохнул и отхлебнул вина.  
– Ее отец целился в меня из карабина, не думаю, что из нас вышла бы хорошая пара.  
Потом принесли заказ Гвен, и пару минут они увлеченно спорили, как и чем это едят, и таскали кусочки у нее из тарелки. Прямо, как в старые добрые времена.  
Вино было хорошим, мучившее столько дней напряжение наконец спало. Питер сам не заметил, как захмелел и начал травить байки, рассказывать о новых друзьях, цирковых номерах. Выяснилось, что Гарри никогда не был в цирке и, раз представлений в ближайшее время не ожидалось, то Питер был просто обязан провести его за кулисы. Гвен тоже вызвалась помочь.  
Расстались они уже ближе к ночи – Гарри довез их на своем бьюике к дому тетушки Мэй. «Пара бокалов это пустяки», – пробормотал Гарри. В другой ситуации Питер стал бы спорить, но сейчас интуиция (или все же вино) говорила ему, что ничего дурного с ними не случиться. Не сегодня.  
– Нужно повторить, – решительно заявил Гарри, и они оба с ним согласились. – Знаю одно классное местечко, называется «Демонова пасть», предлагаю сходить туда в среду. Можешь и друзей своих позвать – особенно хорошеньких подружек.  
Гвен смеялась и махала ему вслед.  
Питер вставил запасной ключ в замок и вдруг его осенило: за все то время, что они провели вместе, Гарри ни разу не упомянул, чем занимается.  
Наоборот – старательно избегал этой темы. 

***

Сон опутал его липким коконом. Несколько раз казалось, что он просыпался, вставал с постели, куда-то шел, но потом…  
Новый Орлеан смывало ураганом, город превращался в огромное зыбкое болото, Питер слышал знакомый голос, бежал вперед и увязал посреди того, что раньше было мостовой…  
Они с Гвен шли по улице, целовались, не смотрели по сторонам, и Гарри переезжал Гвен на сверкающем бьюике. «Прошу прощения, – говорил тот другой Гарри, поправляя котелок. – Я могу оплатить ее похор…»  
Вокруг все пылало, Питер кричал, пытался найти Фелицию, но ее нигде не было. Или нет, она была слишком далеко под самым потолком. Джонни кричал ему, что ее уже не спасти. Фелиция махала руками, а потом ласточкой прыгнула вниз, и прежде, чем она…  
Тетя Мэй считала, что завтрак подобает принимать на кухне всем вместе, а не попивать кофе, нежась в постели, но сегодня был особенный день, поэтому она решила побаловать племянника. «Тебе нужно набирать вес», – заботливо сказала тетя, словно он был малышом, отказывавшимся от каши. И прежде, чем Питер успел спросить, что происходит, ее тело раздулось и с влажным чпоканьем лопнуло, рассыпалось сотней маленьких пауков, которые…

Еще не расцвело, когда Питер (уже по-настоящему?) открыл глаза. Прямо над ним, на потолке распласталась тень с длинными черными волосами, что свисали вниз, как моток веревки.  
«Джессика», – Питер понял это еще до того, как она заговорила.  
– Вижу, тебе тоже не спиться?  
Питер сонно протер глаза. Ничего необычного не происходило: ничего не горело, не взрывалось, никто не пытался его сожрать. Возможно, действительно это не был сон. Питер ущипнул себя за руку: было больно, и от ногтя осталась лунка на коже. Кстати о необычном…  
– Джессика, что ты делаешь на потолке?  
– Подними правую руку.  
Питер поднял – глупая какая-то просьба. Правда подушка почему-то поднялась вместе с локтем. Что за чертовщина?  
Джессика решила над ним подшутить и намазала клеем его руку?  
Питер дернул сильнее – никакого эффекта.  
– Попробуй повертеть рукой.  
С трудом, но ему удалось оторвать ладонь. От руки теперь тянулся липкий след, похожий на паутину. Питер попытался ее стряхнуть – безрезультатно. Он потряс рукой, подняв ее вверх и… зацепился за потолок.  
Паутина была тонкой и прочной, как веревка. Похоже выдержала бы, если бы он попытался повторить фокус Джессики.  
Впрочем, Джессике быстро надоело, и она спрыгнула к нему на кровать.  
– Ты знаешь, что это такое? – спросил Питер. Спать совсем расхотелось.  
– Я думала, ты мне расскажешь, – призналась Джессика. – В смысле ты же учился в колледже, а я даже биологию в школе прогуливала.  
«Я помогу тебе, помогу твоей подружке», – обещал огромный паук в заколдованном подземелье.  
– Когда мы были у Дума, я слышал странный голос.  
– Возможно, я тоже что-то такое слышала. Паучья Королева или кто она там спросила, хочу ли я жить, хочу ли быть сильной.  
– И ты согласилась? – обреченно спросил Питер. То, что они слышали разные голоса, он пока не стал говорить.  
– Конечно, – кивнула Джессика, – эта сучка ведь не сказала, что я буду прилипать к одеялу, а не испепелять своих врагов взглядом.  
– Возможно, Дум мог бы нам помочь… То есть он явно что-то знает.  
Джессика вытаращила глаза.  
– Тебе правда кажется это отличной идеей? Прийти к Думу и заявить, что его магический артефакт выдал нам бракованные сверхспособности?  
Джессика была права, это было идиотской затеей. Интуиция подсказывала Питеру, что от разгневанного Виктора фон Дума никакое паучье благословение не спасет.  
– Не думаю, что все настолько плохо, – попытался утешить ее Питер. – Думаю, со временем можно научиться этим управлять.  
– Я могу лазить по стенам или потолку, – похвасталась Джессика, – но довольно бестолковое умение, если не собираешься никого грабить. И меня бесит, что я ко всему прилипаю!  
Да уж, Питер тоже начинало это бесить. Ни причесаться, ни умыться нормально. Даже мысли о предстоящем через пару часов завтраке наводили тоску.  
– Как ты это сделал? – спросила Джессика.  
Питер хотел переспросить, что именно, когда заметил, что держит в руках расческу. Она была влажной и немного липкой, но паутина втянулась в ладонь столь же быстро, как и появилась.  
Питер попробовал повторить успех со стоявшей на полке книжкой, и ничего не вышло.  
– Ты слишком стараешься. В первый раз ты как-то легко это сделал.  
– Нужно еще раз попробовать.  
Два часа спустя они не добились оглушительных успехов, но стали гораздо меньше ко всему прилипать. Через раз. А с третьего раза им иногда удавалось притянуть к себе нужный предмет.  
– Ты же не против, если я прикорну у тебя на часик? – пробормотала Джессика и положила голову ему на подушку.  
Кошмары и импровизированная тренировка не оставили сил возражать.  
Почему-то казалось, что это плохая идея, но Питер заснул прежде, чем успел развить мысль.

– Питер! – Гвен всегда была жизнерадостна по утрам. Пугающе жизнерадостна. – Тебе принести кофе?  
– Потом выпью, – не открывая глаз, пробормотал Питер. Подушка куда-то опять уехала, но одеяло приятно согревало теплом.  
– Оно остынет! – возразила Гвен откуда-то снизу.  
Питер продрал глаза и увидел Джессику, которая все еще спала, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Вот черт.  
– Не надо кофе, – попытался спасти положение Питер. Его охватило дурное предчувствие, сочетавшееся со своеобразным дежавю.  
На лестнице раздались шаги. Ладно, на этот раз Джессика хотя бы не была голой. Всему есть логичное объяснение, правда?  
Джессика сонно заморгала и подняла голову, очевидно пытаясь понять, к чему весь этот шум. Питер подавил желание спихнуть ее под кровать или спрятать под одеяло.  
Дверь открылась, минуту Гвен и Джессика удивленно смотрели друг на друга.  
Возможно, обойдется?  
– Значит, мне нельзя спасть в твоей постели, чтобы не смущать тетю Мэй, а ей можно?  
– Я просто… уснула, – попыталась оправдаться Джессика. Одно утешало: тетя Мэй отправилась к приятельнице на другой конец города и заночевала у нее.  
– Уснула? – переспросила Гвен, и уронила (или скорее швырнула) поднос вместе с кофейником и фарфоровой чашкой.  
Любимый столовый набор тети Мэй, тот самый, который им подарили на свадьбу.  
Питер сам не понял, как его поймал. Паутина выстрелила и поднос повис в воздухе на тонкой петле. Или скорее в люльке.  
– Господи, Питер, – потрясенно выдохнула Гвен. – И когда ты собирался мне рассказать?  
Джессика прищурилась, повела рукой и переместила поднос на кофейный столик. Чашки даже не покачнулись.  
– Нас с Питером прокляли.  
– Покажешь еще что-нибудь?  
Питер был не уверен, к кому она сейчас обращалась. Гвен смотрела на Джессику завороженно, как на ярмарке дети смотрят на фокусника. Или их отцы смотрят на длинноногую гимнастку в прозрачном купальнике. Сложно было сформулировать, что именно она такого делала, но ему это не нравилось.  
– Смотри, – предложил Питер и с помощью паутины перенесся на другой конец комнаты.  
Гвен приоткрыла рот и захлопала в ладоши.  
– Здорово! Ты прямо, как Тарзан. Можешь забрасывать паутину вместо лиан и прыгать между зданий.  
«Тарзан, приёмыш обезьян» была любимой книгой Гвен.  
Джессика идею приняла с восторгом:  
– Давайте попробуем?

Возможно, качаться на лианах было так же легко, как описывал Берроуз, но прыгать по крышам оказалось непросто. В отличие от Нью-Йорка в Новом Орлеане было гораздо меньше высотных зданий, поэтому промах означал скорее, что он переломает себе руки и ноги, а не убьется насмерть.  
А Питер, да и Джессика действительно часто промахивались. Или их заносило: крыши были скользкими, утренний ветерок временами относил паутину совсем не туда, куда они ее направляли.  
– По-моему уже неплохо получается, – попыталась подбодрить их Гвен. – А меня прокатите?  
– Лучше не стоит.  
Питер не имел права рисковать ее жизнью. Вдруг бы с ней что-то случилось?  
– Конечно! – без раздумий пообещала Джессика и легко подхватила Гвен с земли. Он не успел испугаться, как они оказались на крыше.  
– Дух захватывает, – счастливо улыбаясь, призналась Гвен. Ободок съехал на бок, и волосы растрепались.  
– Нужно придумать какие-то перчатки, – предложила Джессика. – Иначе руки скользят.  
– Может, будем спускаться?  
На улицах уже стали появляться первые прохожие, кто-то мог заметить их.  
Гвен с восторгом ребенка смотрела на водонапорную башню, и кажется, Джессика тоже заметила этот взгляд.  
Интуиция нашептывала Питеру, что затея дурная – не выйдет ничего хорошего, но Гвен…  
– Один единственный раз, – пообещал себе Питер, обнял покрепче Гвен и устремился навстречу собственной гибели.  
Ветер был попутным, воздух словно пружинил под ногами, расплывчатый силуэт Джессики мелькал то слева, то справа. Они бежала наперегонки, наслаждались полетом. Гвен прижималась к нему, и это пьянило не хуже вчерашнего вина.  
Оказавшись на вершине башни, Питер чувствовал себя всемогущим и…  
Гвен упала.  
От усталости, скорости, неважно почему, но ее пальцы разжались. Мгновение, оцепенев от ужаса, Питер смотрел, как она падает. Водонапорная башня была высокой, выше шпилей собора святого Людовика.  
Питер выпустил паутину и ласточкой сиганул вниз, надеясь успеть. Джессика рядом мелькнула стремительной тенью. И тоже промазала.  
Только бы зацепить, не дать разбиться о булыжную мостовую. Поймать, Питер должен был ее поймать, даже если сам разобьется.  
С третьей попытки ему наконец удалось: Гвен замерла в воздухе, завязла в липком коконе между опор. Питер, конечно, старался выпустить побольше паутины, но ее было настолько много…  
Он спустился вниз по опорам и облегченно выдохнул, заметив, что Гвен перепугана, но жива. Джессика висела с другой стороны опор: похоже, остальная паутина была ее.  
– Голова закружилась.  
– Ты прав, Питер, – сказала Джессика. – На сегодня пора завязывать. Постараюсь прикрыть тебя в цирке на часик, а вы отправляйтесь домой.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Питер и добавил, глядя Гвен в глаза: – Никогда больше так не делай. 

***

День пролетел незаметно. Питер поручил Гвен заботам вернувшихся домой тети, соврав об обмороке, и целиком погрузился в работу. Осборн по слухам приплатил копам и расследованию дали задний ход: по крайней мере больше никого не вызывали в участок, а это значило, что следующее представление не за горами.  
За три месяца Питер привык, что в зависимости от ситуации и настроения говорившего его работа может заключаться в нарисуй афишу со львами, сфотографируй львов для афиши, покорми львов, убери дерьмо за львами, передай этому идиоту, что если он не начнет работать, я скормлю его львам, принесу кофе, унеси кофе, помоги Тумсу поправить счета, унеси это Риду, передай Осборну, что… В общем сотрудником он был поистине незаменимым.  
Когда он вернулся, Гвен уже спала, и Питер последовал ее примеру.  
Ближе к утру в окно постучали. Еще не открывая глаз, он знал, что это опять Джессика.  
– Как она?  
– Вроде в порядке. Но ты должна пообещать, что Гвен больше в этом не участвует.  
– Заметано.  
Джессика влезла в окно, захлопнула раму, и Питер рассмотрел ее новый, похожий на цирковой костюм. Кажется, Джессика и правда перешила его из того, что нашла на складе, но сидел он шикарно. Желтые перчатки, алый купальник и маска с белыми провалами вместо глаз.  
– Нравится? – улыбнулась Джессика и повернулась другим боком, чтобы можно было лучше рассмотреть. – Тебе тоже нужно такой сделать.  
– Не думаю, что буду хорошо смотреться в купальнике, – отшутился Питер. – Ты придумала себе новый номер для цирка?  
– Нет. Вчера мы слишком увлеклись и забыли об осторожности.  
– Не думаю, что нам стоит продолжать.  
Если Питер расшибется, упав с крыши, то кто тогда позаботиться о тете Мэй? Дядя Бен любил говорить, что чем большая тебе дана сила, тем больший груз ответственности лежит на твоих плечах.  
Джессика помолчала и все же спросила:  
– А вдруг это не просто так с нами случилось? Раньше, когда ты слышал, что в переулке драка, то вжимал в голову в плечи и проходил мимо, в крайнем случае звал копов, а теперь… мы могли бы все изменить.  
Новый Орлеан считался вотчиной гангстеров: проституция, наркотики, азартные игры, нелегальный алкоголь. Вряд ли двоих было достаточно, чтобы спасти весь город.  
– Ладно, – сказал Питер. – Не уверен, что из нас выйдут герои, но мы могли бы попробовать. 

Уже почти светало, однако успехи на ниве борьбы с преступностью были невелики. Они спугнули пару пьяниц и влюбленных парочек, Джессика вступилась за шлюху, повздорившую со своим сутенером. Та поблагодарила их, от души пнула ублюдка по яйцам и вытащила у него бумажник. Сложно сказать, было ли это благим деянием.  
– Нам нужен наводчик в полиции, – вздохнула Джессика. – Пока мы руками ловим рыбу в мутной воде.  
Отчасти так и было. Питер слышал о гангстерах, наводнивших город, но, как оказалось, довольно мало о них знал. Времена были неспокойные и многие предпочитали носить за поясом пистолет или держать в доме двустволку.  
– Предлагаю, если не заметим ничего подозрительного, через полчаса разойтись по домам.  
– Зато у тебя классный костюм, – утешила его Джессика.  
Да уж. Костюм они сделали из старой униформы дяди Бена. В сумерках он превращал Питера в юркую незаметную тень.  
Они сидели на козырьке крыши и болтали ногами. Где-то в отдалении пели пьяные песни, а прямо в проулке бродячий пес с противным чавканьем разгрызал кость.  
Питер замер, его вдруг кольнуло дурным предчувствием. Лучше всего было держаться подальше от этого места. Раз они были героями, то значит, спуститься стоило?  
– Вниз, – шепотом скомандовал Питер.  
Джессика спрыгнула вниз прежде, чем он успел попросить ее быть осторожней.  
Это была не собака. Обычно в темноте перед глазами у Питера все немного расплывалось, но после случая в подземелье недостаток ушел. Видно было хорошо.  
Это определенно была не собака. Тварь была угольно-черной и нереально огромной. Фигура смутно напоминала примата, но ведь это никак не мог быть человек? Питера передернуло, когда она (или он?) снова зачавкала.  
Заметив Джессику, она развернулась, одним стремительным движением швырнула ее в стену, посмотрела на Питера и… оказалась самцом. Тут уж сомнений не оставалось: мощный торс, широкие плечи и некоторые подробности, о которых не стоило сейчас думать. Питер поднял глаза выше и заметил отгрызенную женскую руку, торчавшую из зубастой пасти.  
Интуиция вопила, что нужно сваливать, но не бросать же Джессику на съедение чудовищу.  
Питер выстрелил паутиной в лицо твари, это не помогло – только раздразнил. Тварь завертела башкой, сорвала паутину, а потом расхохоталась. Смех был жуткий, какой-то шипящий:  
– Надо шшше, Паучччок!  
– А ты сегодня почистил зубки, приятель? – Питер швырнул в него крышку от мусорного бака и, поскольку ублюдок раззявил пасть, то и получил по зубам.  
Паутина зацепилась за карниз, и Питер оказался на угловом балкончике. Тварь ринулась за ним, ловко карабкаясь по стене, облицовка с грохотом крошилась у нее под ногами.  
– Вот это ты отъел себя брюхо, – посочувствовал Питер. Подколки не столько раззадоривали противника, сколько помогали ему самому держаться.  
Теперь их с Джессикой разделяло несколько метров. Еще немного и можно будет подхватить ее и сваливать, пусть с чудовищами разбираются копы. Кто угодно. Быть героем ему не понравилось. Хватит с него.  
– Ты умрешшшь, – зашипел здоровяк. Питер кинул кирпич ему в голову – целился в голову, но попал по правой руке. Вышло еще лучше – ублюдок начал судорожно махать рукой в воздухе и вдруг сорвался. Сверзился вместе с пожарной лестницей.  
Кто знает, может, это немного охладит его пыл и научит хорошим манерам.  
Впрочем, проверять Питер не стал: подхватил бесчувственную Джессику и дал деру. 

– Ауч!  
– Потерпи, – Питер вылил еще немного спирта из бутылки на ткань, и снова приложил к ее виску.  
– Больно! – возмутилась Джессика, поймав его запястье. – И жжется.  
– Джесс, тебе ведь не пять лет. Неужели нельзя потерпеть?  
Питер так не ныл, даже когда впервые расшиб коленку.  
– Вообще это в первый раз, – призналась Джессика. – Ну, когда кто-то обо мне заботиться. Хотелось насладиться по полной.  
Могло быть и сотрясение, но Питер не стал этого говорить.  
– Как думаешь, это Здоровяк убил девушку Брока? Как ту, сегодня?  
– Мы не слышали криков, – напомнил Питер. – Что если Здоровяк питается падалью?  
– Ты видел его зубы?  
Да уж, эти зубы явно были созданы природой не для того, чтобы жевать травку или обгрызать косточки.  
– Это еще ничего не доказывает, нужно поймать его на горячем.  
– И что? Вызовем полицию?  
Проблема была в том, что Питер действительно не знал, что они будут делать, когда убедятся, что Здоровяк и правда питается человечиной.  
– Мы что-нибудь придумаем, – пообещал Питер и, пытаясь перевести тему, спросил: – Пойдешь сегодня с нами вечером в бар?  
Джессика покачала головой.  
– Фелиция, Джонни, Гвен, мой приятель Гарри, все там будут. Когда ты последний раз куда-нибудь выбиралась?  
– Питер, я уже видела себя в зеркало, – правая половина лица Джессики превратилась в огромный кровоподтек. На затылке так вообще была открытая рана. – Я не знаю, стоит ли вообще появляться сегодня в цирке.  
– Наверное это магия, но ты все равно чертовски хорошенькая.  
Джессика смутилась и ткнула его кулаком в бок. 

***  
– Джессика не пойдет с нами? – Джонни выглядел немного расстроенным.  
– Я не знаю, – развел руками Питер. – Она упала с лестницы и выглядела немного…  
– Упавшей? – подсказала Фелиция. – Джонни, неужели тебе мало двух девушек и непременно нужны три?  
– Мы могли бы проведать ее, – предложила Гвен.  
– Могли бы, – согласился Питер, – но тогда мы не успеем встретиться с Гарри. Уверен, она в порядке.  
Бьюик подъехал прямо к центральному выходу. Гарри спрыгнул с подножки и как джентльмен открыл перед дамами дверцу. Питер сел впереди, Джонни втиснулся сзади.  
– Представишь своих друзей?  
– Джонни, Фелиция, а Гвен ты уже знаешь.  
– Привет, Гарри!  
– Да, меня действительно зовут Гарри, и сегодня я плачу за выпивку.  
– Мне уже нравится этот парень, – признался Джонни. – Ты учился с Питером и Гвен?  
Гарри немного помедлил с ответом:  
– Недолго. Но каждая минута того стоила!  
– Расскажи, – потребовала Фелиция. – А то Питер отмалчивается и говорит, что занимался в колледже одной наукой.  
– О, я тоже занимался наукой. Особенно мне пригодилась экономика и математика. И гребля! Огрел одного типа в баре веслом, когда мы…  
Вообще-то Питер ничего такого не говорил, но был бы не против, если бы они сдружились. Даже на почве тех небылиц, что наплетет сейчас Гарри.  
По пути Питер глазел по сторонам, пытался примерно прикинуть маршрут, но ничего не вышло. Он потерялся в хитросплетении переулков, район был незнакомый и какой-то недружелюбный. Шикарные особняки, дорогие фасады соседствовали с разваливающимися халупами, выстроенными еще прибрежными рыбаками. С притонами – если говорить начистоту.  
Чем дольше они ехали, тем сильнее у Питера сосало под ложечкой. Это было мутное, еще не сформировавшееся предчувствие. Сам по себе Гарри не был плохим парнем, просто он все время куда-то влипал.  
Машина остановилась. Со второй попытки Питер нащупал ручку и чуть не ушибся, забыв про высокую подножку. Кто вообще делает эти машины?  
Вывеска сразу притягивала взгляд. «Демонова Пасть». Над входом висела здоровенная башка – только не демона, как обещала вывеска, а китайского дракона.  
– Ничего себе, – Джонни не особо разбирался в мифологии и был впечатлен.  
– Неплохо, – признала Фелиция.  
– Вы хотите сказать, что ни разу здесь не были? – удивился Питер.  
Он слышал столько разных историй, что считал, что уж Джонни-то с Фелицией не пропустили в городе ни одного кабака.  
– Нужно иметь определенные знакомства, – уклончиво ответила Фелиция. – Чтобы попасть сюда.  
– К вашим услугам, – Гарри улыбнулся и взял Фелицию под руку.  
Охранник на входе носил костюм под стать заведению: на голове у него была хэллоуинская тыква, казалось, что пламя внутри нее было настоящим, как и жуткие, налитые кровью глаза. На мгновение они встретились взглядом, и Питер тут же отпрянул.  
– Они со мной, Джек, – покровительственно сказал Гарри.  
– Твои друзья – наши друзья, Гарри, – кивнул охранник и впустил их внутрь.  
Первым, что Питер заметил в мерцающем сумраке холла, была Джессика.  
– Джесс?  
Она стояла у стены, спиною ко входу, черные волосы сливались с костюмом. Он не узнал, а больше почувствовал ее присутствие.  
– Джессика? – удивленно спросил Джонни.  
Когда она обернулась все, кроме Гарри, обмерли. Да, кровоподтеки было не замаскировать и слоями пудры, так что Джессика зачесала волосы на бок, полностью скрыв один глаз. Для выступлений все цирковые артисты ярко красились (они приглашали гримеров из театра) – иначе лицо терялось, только на этот раз макияж Джессики не выглядел театральным. Скорее она сама стала другим человеком – незнакомым и чертовски опасным. Пираткой с Тортуги, смолившей сигарету и скучавшей по настоящим сигарам. Изменилась не только одежда, но и то, как она двигалась, улыбалась, щурила единственный видимый глаз. Она была здесь, как рыба в воде.  
– Приятно воочию увидеть «того самого Гарри», – сказала Джессика. – Я Джессика. Надоело ждать вас снаружи, хорошо, что красавчик на входе меня пропустил.  
Гарри поцеловал ей руку. Фелиция собиралась что-то сказать, но Джонни наступил ей на ногу.  
– Крайний правый столик, мистер Макграт, – подсказала им официантка, на голове у нее были симпатичные красные рожки.  
Они спустились на девять ступенек вниз – бар остался на возвышении, как и сцена.  
– Потрясающая стилизация, – восхитилась Гвен. – Прямо девять кругов ада.  
– Я знал, что тебе понравится, – сказал Гарри.  
Питер сел с краю рядом с Гвен, Джонни рядом с ней и Джессикой, а Гарри – между Джессикой и Фелицией.  
– «Райское наслаждение», мистер, – маленькая девочка в костюме ангелочка поставила прямо перед Питером ярко-красный бокал.  
– Мы еще ничего не заказывали, – Джессика перегнулась через столик и решительно отодвинула бокал в сторону.  
– Ты наверное что-то перепутала, детка, – мягко объяснил ангелочку Гарри. – Давай ты унесешь, и я и мои друзья не будем никому рассказывать?  
Ангелочек испарилась куда-то на небеса – только пятки сверкали.  
– Гарри, ты же обещал заплатить за выпивку?  
– Здесь так принято? – предположила Гвен. – Или это правда был не наш заказ.  
– Здесь есть одно, ну, пара небольших правил, – с явной неохотой пояснил Гарри. Казалось, ему было немного неловко, что он не упомянул подобную мелочь раньше. – Вы мои гости, поэтому пьете, едите, вдыхаете, трогаете только то, что покажу я. Никаких рюмочек от заведения или… сладостей.  
– Не понимаю, – сказал Джонни. – Почему тогда все сюда рвутся?  
– Здесь много других развлечений, – пообещал Гарри. – Вечер только начался. 

Закуски действительно были неплохи, а выпивка еще забористей той, что они пили в первую встречу с Гарри. Создатели «Демоновой Пасти» отлично потрудились над созданием атмосферы. Номера были один диковинней другого. Больше всего Питеру запомнилась банда звеневших цепями грешников: четверо здоровяков с грубыми, сокрушительными голосами. Кажется, они так и назывались Крушители.  
Больше к ним никто в этот вечер не приставал, и тревога ушла. Оказалось, напрасно.  
– Леди Маска, – объявил конферансье.  
Исполнительница, похоже, была любима публикой – ее встретил одобрительный свист, заглушаемый аплодисментами.  
– Она ничего, – одобрил Джонни.  
Лицо ее скрывала золотистая маска, белые перчатки прятали руки, а плечи – изящный шарф. У Леди Маски были красивые руки, полная грудь, идеально прямая спина. Отчасти Питер понимал Джонни. Впрочем, когда она запела, все остальные разом подняли головы.  
Дядя Бен не жаловал джаз и привил эту нелюбовь племяннику. Джаз – для бездельников, тех, кому хочется распевать песенки, а не кровью и потом зарабатывать хлеб.  
У Леди Маски был печальный, с легкой хрипотцой голос.  
В песне речь шла о тиграх. Цирковых тиграх или же голодных тиграх, живущих в джунглях – черт его знает. В ее голосе было что-то такое, что затягивало, топило тебя с головой, а потом снова выбрасывало на берег, и когда ты думал, что выбрался – снова затягивало.  
– Сергею бы понравилось, – пробормотала Джессика.  
На секунду Питеру показалось, что он заметил Крайвена в толпе у закрытых кабинок на другом конце зала. Похоже, привиделось. Никого там не было, когда он снова повернул голову.  
Аплодисменты не стихали несколько минут. Леди Маска взяла короткий перерыв и исполнила легкомысленную песенку про любовь. Питер не знал, показалось ему или нет, но в отличие от первой, которую она пела прочувственно, над этой песней ее голос посмеивался.  
– Она и правда так хороша, как о ней говорят, – сказала Фелиция, чокаясь с Гарри бокалами. Расстояние между ними сократилось, и теперь она практически лежала у него на плече. Гарри не только не возражал, но и закинул руку ей на бедро.  
Объявили танцы, Джонни встал из-за стола; Гвен подмигнула ему, Питер покачал головой и указал жестом на Джонни – иди, догони его. Зачем позориться, когда в компании есть парень, который гораздо лучше тебя танцует?  
Заиграла музыка, правда Джонни уже нашел себе партнершу: пригласил Леди Маску, когда та спускалась со сцены, и теперь кружил ее по залу.  
– А он рисковый парень, – сказала Фелиция. Гарри, кажется, немного побледнел. Наверное, от вина.  
Отличное было вино. Чуть покачиваясь, Питер поднялся со стула и пошел искать Гвен. Доверять ее Джонни – одно дело, а кроме Джонни и Гарри Питер тут никому больше не доверял.  
Джессика тоже поднялась на ноги.  
– Ты классная, – доверительно сообщил ей Питер, – но у меня уже… это. Танцую. Гвен.  
Что самое обидное, когда они добрались до площадки для танцев, Джессика его совершенно проигнорировала. Как будто не рассматривала. Не настолько же ужасно Питер танцевал?  
Правда, засмотревшись на подпиравшую стену Джессику, а потом на Джонни и его певичку, Питер дважды наступил Гвен на ногу.  
Джессика долго не скучала в одиночестве – повесилась на какого-то мерзкого вида типа в алой мантии. Питеру показалось, что в руке у него блеснул нож, но в эту минуту Гвен сказала, что еще один раз, и она никогда больше не будет с ним танцевать.  
Поэтому дальше Питер смотрел только на свои ноги и отсчитывал такты. Последовавший за вальсом свинг не особо ему удавался, однако обретенные с помощью магии способности немного выручали. Питер все еще не был великим танцором, но уже не был чудовищен.  
– Когда не отвлекаешься, ты гораздо лучше танцуешь, – прошептала Гвен ему на ухо.  
Питер видел мир урывками между поворотами, кружениями, прыжками. Джонни и его партнерша, кажется, отлично проводили время. Гарри обнимал Фелицию и пил вино (Питер помахал ему, намекая, что уже хватит, но его не послушали). А Джессика проделывала с тем типом такие штуки, которые допустимы в танце только при очень близком знакомстве.  
В конце концов, Питер же не был ее тетушкой, чтобы ее осуждать.  
– Парень с Джессикой неплохо танцует, – заметила Гвен. – Я бы тоже с ним попробовала.  
– Я настолько ужасен?  
Гвен вздохнула и быстро поцеловала его в макушку. По-хорошему стоило вернуться за столик, но Питер не мог бросить Джессику наедине с этой бандитской рожей. Не бросил в подворотне, не бросит и сейчас.  
К его счастью конферансье объявил, что танцы закончились, и сейчас будет выступать очередная местная знаменитость.  
Джонни рассыпался в комплиментах Леди Маске, Джессика… похоже, не собиралась отлипать от типа.  
Азиат с бритой головой и кучей татуировок появился словно ниоткуда, и двинул Джонни по морде. До крови разбил лицо. Джонни сплюнул и поднялся на ноги, готовясь дать отпор.  
Питер хотел бы помочь ему, только от выпитого и дурного предчувствия голова невыносимо раскалывалась.  
– Ты охренел? – спросил азиат, скаля зубы. Можно было подумать, что это Джонни первым к нему полез. – Ты вообще смотри, куда лезешь!  
– Сам ты охренел! – рявкнул Джонни и разбил ему скулу. Азиат не стал уворачиваться. – Я тут с девушкой танцую.  
– Чужой девушкой.  
Леди Маска встала между ними прежде, чем Джонни снова ринулся в бой и отрывисто приказала:  
– Сворачиваемся, мальчики. Потанцуем еще как-нибудь, – Джонни поцеловал ей руку. – А ты, Дакен, отвали от него. Я тебе плачу не за то, чтобы ты портил мне настроение.  
Джессика наконец пресытилась своим кавалером и заинтересовалась происходящим вокруг.  
– Малышка Джесс, – расплылся в улыбке Дакен, делая шаг в ее сторону.  
Джессика замерла.  
– Дакен! – властно повторила Леди Маска, и азиат мгновенно испарился.  
Втроем они помогли Джонни добраться до столика и уговорили не искать и не убивать «того ублюдка». Убедительней всего оказалась Гвен. Леди Маска вряд ли одобрит, если Джонни опять сцепится с ее охранником.  
– Мне кажется, Гарри уже хватит, – сказала Фелиция.  
Видок у Гарри был еще тот. Питер начал подозревать, что к вину он прибавил что-то еще.  
Ладно, вместе с Джесс они как-нибудь и Гарри, и Джонни до дома дотащат. Тем более, от адреналина в голове почти прояснилось, стало легче соображать.  
Можно было заплатить таксистам, но местным Питер теперь еще больше не доверял.  
– Десерт для прекрасной леди от горячего поклонника, – сообщила официантка с красными рожками и поставила перед Джессикой креманку с мороженым.  
– Постой, – вспомнил Питер, – разве Гарри не говорил, что…  
– Я знаю, что оно именно для меня, – таинственно сказала Джессика и положила в рот первую ложечку. – Невежливо было бы отказываться.  
Фелиция неодобрительно фыркнула. Гарри заказал еще по десерту для дам и потом все же признал, что пора по домам. Больше к ним никто не подходил, и когда они добрались до гардероба и Гвен забрала свой плащ, Питер подумал, что обойдется.  
Он протрезвел, да и Джонни расхотелось драться.  
Их ждали на выходе. Тот самый отвратный тип, с которым танцевала Джессика, телохранитель Леди Маски и пара их недружелюбных приятелей.  
– Уже уходишь, Гарри? – улыбаясь, спросил охранник. – Даже не познакомишь мистера Роббинса со своими друзьями?  
– Мистер Роббинс, – от волнения или опьянения Гарри говорил немного неразборчиво. – Это Питер, Гвен, Джонни, Фелиция, а с Джессикой вы уже… кажется, знакомы.  
Роббинс по очереди поцеловал руки дамам и крепко пожал Питеру руку, едва не сломав запястье.  
– Паркер Роббинс, владелец данного заведения, – он представился и пристально посмотрел на Джонни, решая что-то для себя. – Надеюсь все вы в полной мере насладились вечером?  
– Это было незабываемо, – улыбнулась Фелиция, пытаясь отвлечь внимание на себя.  
– Чудесный вечер, – согласилась Гвен.  
– И вы отлично танцуете, Паркер, – сказала Джессика.  
– Твои друзья, Гарри, – вдруг задумался Роббинс. – Чем они занимаются?  
– Мы цирковые артисты, сэр, – сказал Питер, заметив, что телохранитель Леди Маски начал разминать пальцы. – Старый цирк, возле ярмарки. Раньше директором был Виктор фон Дум, сейчас – Норман Осборн. Не знаю бывали ли вы у нас, но думаю, мы могли бы прислать вам билеты на ближайшее представление. Если хотите и…  
Питер осекся, что-то такое повисло в воздухе, трудно стало слово вымолвить.  
– Цирк – это хорошо, – вдруг сказал Роббинс и добавил: – Надеюсь, вы благополучно доберетесь домой.  
И они ушли. 

***

– Напомни мне, почему Гарри сам не может забрать свою машину? – спросила Джессика. Вчера ночью путь от «Демоновой Пасти» до дому показался им гораздо короче, чем при свете дня.  
– Фелиция сказала, что его тошнит, – ответил Питер. Его самого не особо вдохновляла перспектива идти несколько кварталов, да и с машины явно уже сняли колеса, глупо было вот так ее бросать. Но Гарри был настолько пьян, что Питер вчера приложил все усилия, чтобы не пустить его за руль и теперь расплачивался за свою доброту.  
Джессика пошла с ними, потому что она единственная, кроме Гвен, умела водить, а идти через трущобы с Гвен… Плохая идея.  
– Или он не может вылезти из ее постели, – буркнула Джессика. – Долго еще?  
– Я думал ты знаешь? – удивился Питер. – Ты же была здесь раньше.  
– Вчера добиралась по крышам, – призналась Джессика. – С чего ты взял, что я раньше здесь была?  
– Ну ты так держалась, что я подумал…  
– Что я часто бываю в гангстерских забегаловках вроде этой?  
Питер вздохнул. С девушками никогда не поймешь, на что именно они обидятся.  
– Отчасти ты прав. Сбежав от Гадюки, я какое-то время жила в Мадрипуре. Это как переболеть ветряной оспой – довольно неприятно, зато на всю жизнь остается иммунитет, – Джессика подошла к пожарной лестнице. – Если ты взял костюм, то мы могли бы немного сократить путь.  
Бежать по крышам оказалось гораздо быстрее и легче, чем по земле. Появлялось больше ориентиров – шпили соборов, крыша оперы, ратуша, плавные изгибы Миссисипи. Город гораздо четче делился на кварталы, словно они заблудились и наконец нашли карту.  
Ветер свистел в ушах. Питер то отставал от Джессики, то снова ее нагонял.  
Его кольнуло разочарованием, когда они добрались до места и пришло время снимать маски и спускаться на землю.  
Удивительно, но машина Гарри стояла ровно на том месте, где он вчера ее оставил. Никто не побил стекла и не проколол колеса. Она даже завелась.  
Питер кинул прощальный взгляд на «Демонову Пасть» и удивленно открыл рот.  
– Постой, куда делась вывеска?  
Стена на ее месте была темной и идеально гладкой. Дверь была закрыта на крепкий замок, привратника с головой-тыквой не было видно поблизости. Если бы не машина, то можно было решить, что это другое место.  
– Ее свернули? – пожала плечами Джессика, нажимая на газ. – Сейчас везде так делают, чтобы не привлекать днем внимание полиции.  
Вывеску легко было спрятать, но драконья голова – она же была огромной!  
– И чудовище над входом тоже свернули?  
– Оно же было ненастоящим, – удивилась Джессика. – Иллюзией, мороком. В Мадрипуре казино нанимают магов и те каждую ночь колдуют новую вывеску.  
Если подумать, то и тыква на голове охранника могла быть фальшивкой. Стало досадно, как же он сразу не догадался. А еще работаешь в цирке, Питер.  
– Водить тоже научилась в Мадрипуре?  
Джессика вела гораздо медленнее и плавнее, чем Гарри, и ловко объезжала кочки и промоины на мостовой.  
– Приемный отец номер пять научил, – сказала Джессика и улыбнулась; наверное, вспомнила что-то приятное. – Самый вменяемый из всех. Его звали Джеймс Хоулетт, и он был наемным убийцей. Они целых два года играли с Гадюкой в мистера и миссис Браун, а мы с его сыночком изображали примерных деток.  
– Потом вы снова уехали?  
Каждая история из жизни Джессики заканчивалась одинаково.  
– Они разошлись, – сказала Джессика. – Мне было лет двенадцать, и я орала, что хочу остаться с папой. В смысле он правда был отличным мужиком. Научил меня охотиться, водить машину, дрова колоть, выживать в лесу. Самое смешное, что и Дакен хотел остаться с Гадюкой вместо папаши, но мы были сопляками, так что наше мнение никто не спрашивал.  
Дакен. Питер чуть помедлил и уточнил:  
– Тот парень, что вчера чуть не убил Джонни, твой сводный брат?  
– Нет, конечно, – открестилась Джессика. – Его мама японка, которую Хоулетт когда-то трахал. И да, Джонни крупно повезло, что дело не дошло до полноценной драки.  
Питеру стало немного обидно за приятеля.  
– Джонни может за себя постоять.  
– Питер, я серьезно, – сказала Джессика и повернула направо. – На Дакене все заживает, как на собаке, и в драке у него совсем сносит башку. Мы дрались в детстве, и думаю, что он только усовершенствовал свои навыки убийства, раз теперь этим зарабатывает. Малышка Джесс, пф. Еще бы соврал, что безумно скучал. Отвратительный тип.  
– Как будто Роббинс лучше, – буркнул Питер.  
– Не моя вина, что Джонни позарился на подружку гангстера. Кстати для гангстера Роббинс довольно галантен.  
– Как ты поняла, что парень Леди Маски – гангстер?  
– В Мадрипуре говорят, что редко можно встретить бриллиант без огранки. Да и он шел к Джонни с таким видом, как будто собирался отрезать ему яйца, а потом заставить их съесть. Джонни горячий, но довольно обаятельный парень. Так что я спасла ему жизнь.  
Питер насупился и отвернулся в другую сторону. Больше про Паркера Роббинса он разговаривать не собирался. Хватит с него.  
Джессика притормозила возле рынка и вышла купить молока. Питер сидел в машине и рассматривал прохожих – из-за кризиса мало кто мог позволить себя содержать автомобиль, на дороге они были одни.  
– Можешь сходить купить что-нибудь для тети, – предложила Джессика. Питер приоткрыл дверцу и… на улице закричали.  
Джессика тоже заметила и повернула голову. Кричали где-то в переулке. И это было совсем недалеко от тех мест, где они видели Здоровяка.  
Питер закрыл машину, подхватил костюм, и они побежали.

Здоровяк, а это действительно был он, их не подвел. Кричала худенькая блондинка, забившаяся в угол между стеной и мусорными баками. Или скорее жалобно поскуливала от ужаса.  
– Ты каждую ночь жуешь красоток или все от долгого воздержания?  
Тварь повернула голову в его стороны.  
– Пауччччок!  
– В следующий раз точно подарю тебя зубную пасту, – пообещал Питер и ловко увернулся от атаки. – Раз это наше второе свидание, может, расскажешь, как тебя зовут?  
Джессика подхватила блондинку и исчезла на крыше. Отлично. Можно было больше не тянуть время, а тоже сматывать…  
Ауч.  
– Попался, – радостно оскалился ублюдок. – Ом-ном-ном, Веном тебя скушшшает!  
– Веном? Очень приятно, – сказал Питер и пнул его по яйцам. Попытался.  
Это было, как пинать пожарный гидрант. Можно было понять, почему парень так фрустрирован – нелегко найти подружку с подобным хозяйством.  
– Сначччала откусим голову, – Веном облизнулся, плохо дело. – Или оторвем лапки?  
Воспользовавшись моментом, Питер пустил паутину ему в лицо. Хрен тебе, а не лапки! Правда к свободе это его не приблизило: хватка у Венома была железная.  
Ему показалось, что в отдалении мелькнула знакомая тень. Стоило попытаться.  
– Джесс, он хочет меня сожрать!  
И Джессика не подвела. Веном корчился на мостовой, Питер сидел на козырьке крышу.  
– Мне кажется, опасно оставлять его вот так.  
– Он чуть тебя не съел, – напомнила Джессика. – И он сильнее нас обоих.  
– Сильнее, но явно не умнее. В прошлый раз мне показалось, что Здоровяк неуютно чувствует себя наверху. Заманим его повыше.  
Джессика вздохнула и согласилась. Главное не повторять прошлой ошибки и не подпускать его близко. Вдруг Веном решит проигнорировать столовый этикет и сразу перейти к ужину? А еще изо рта у него ужасно воняло.  
– Я сожру тебя и твою подрушшшку! – пообещал Веном.  
– Если достанешь, – со стены крикнул ему Питер. Джессика не теряла времени даром, и изготавливала ловушку – такую же, как та, в которую они поймали Гвен.  
Веном не обращал на нее внимания и упрямо карабкался вверх. Наверное, думал, что Питер вкуснее или оставил Джессику на сладкое. Изгибы, складки, женщины в этом плане были гораздо… тьфу!  
– Запыхался? – спросил Питер, заметив, что Веном остановился. Только бы не начал оглядываться по сторонам. Ну же, давай, еще чуть-чуть.  
Веном встряхнул башкой и пополз дальше.  
Питер разогнался и прыгнул на соседнюю крышу, зацепился паутиной и спустился по ней, как по лиане.  
Приземлился прямо Веному на шею, тот задергался, но прежде, чем успел что-то сообразить, угодил прямо в заботливо сплетенный Джессикой гамак.  
Питер подумал и добавил сверху еще немного своей паутины. И пару десятков пинков и затрещин.  
Джессика дернула за тонкую паутинку, раскручивая. Теперь «гамак» превратился в бешено вертящееся осиное гнездо.  
– Получилось, – сказал Питер. Мера была временной, однако Веном больше не мог причинить никому вреда.  
– Смотри, там…  
С осинового гнезда капала черная слизь. Кровь? Блевотина? Сложно было сказать.  
– Я не буду его развязывать, – возразил Питер. Можно было собрать слизь и предъявить ее на анализ Риду, но ужасно не хотелось пачкать руки.  
– Она уползает.  
Питер поначалу не поверил своим глазам, но та черная дрянь и правда исчезла.  
– Хорошо, мы развяжем его, но чуть что – запакуем обратно.  
Паутина была столь крепкой, что кроме ножа ее ничто не брало. Сначала они срезали сам кокон, потом начали его распутывать. Существо внутри не подавало признаков жизни.  
– Это человек, – удивленно сказала Джессика. – Там внутри. Я не понимаю, как…  
Осталось еще немного, но внутри определенно был крепкий светловолосый мужчина. Не чудовище – человек.  
Они аккуратно положили тело на асфальт. Мужчина был жив, просто без сознания.  
И Питер его знал, как и Джессика.  
– Эдди! – воскликнули они в унисон. Это был Эдди Брок, цирковой плотник, парень убитой Бренды. 

Обратный путь они проделали в долгом молчании.  
– Может, не нужно было его там бросать? – наконец спросила Джессика.  
– И что бы мы ему сказали, когда он очнулся? Он бы узнал нас.  
– Кстати не стоило называть меня Джесс.  
– Как тогда тебя называть?  
Джессика задумалась.  
– Ты Паучок, тогда я… Женщина-Паук.  
Питер не выдержал и рассмеялся. Женщина-Паук.  
– Как ты думаешь, что это за существо?  
Питер был бы не прочь задать этот вопрос умнику вроде Рида Ричардса или доктору Коннорсу.  
– Возможно, Эдди заколдовали?  
Джессика покачала головой.  
– Я бы учуяла магию.  
– А ты умеешь?  
– Хоулетт меня научил. Не всегда, но что-то могу уловить – как с той вывеской. Думаешь, Эдди убил Бренду?  
Питер не могу выкинуть эту мысль из головы. Они были чем-то похожи: сегодняшняя жертва, Бренда, девушка с откушенной рукой. Говорят, у серийных убийц бывает свой типаж.  
Но Эдди не походил на убийцу. Да, он был неразговорчивым, но казался… дружелюбным.  
– Что если это существо, как пиявка, каждый раз присасывается к разным людям?  
– И делает из них кровожадных убийц? – фыркнула Джессика. – Похоже на городские страшилки.  
– В полиции все равно не поверят. Завезешь Гарри машину? Хотел купить Гвен по дороге цветов.  
– Везет же некоторым, – вздохнула она и добавила: – Удачи, Питер! 

Тюльпаны зеленели на прилавках плотно сжатыми бутонами. Питер подумал и купил целую охапку. Можно будет расставить по всему дому и смотреть на то, как они распускаются.  
Настроение изрядно подпортило то, что за углом его ждали.  
Не головорезы Роббинса, что уже радовало, но полицейских Питер тоже не особо жаловал.  
– Чем обязан, детектив Урих?  
– Ничем, Питер, просто хотел перекинуться парой слов. Кстати шикарная машина. Твоя?  
– Одного моего друга, – уклончиво ответил Питер.  
Как давно Бен Урих за ними следил? Что если он знает про Эдди Брока и про костюмы?  
– И девушка за рулем тоже шикарная. Твоему другу очень повезло. Кажется, ее зовут Джессика?  
Черт. Черт. Черт.  
– Может быть, нам лучше будет поговорить в участке? У вас остались какие-то вопросы ко мне?  
Бен Урих нахмурился:  
– Мне показалось, что мы расстались на доброй ноте. Я не собираюсь тебя арестовывать. Я пришел как твой друг.  
– Вам показалось, – пожал плечами Питер. – Или то, что вы меня сдали своим дружкам, немного подпортило впечатление.  
Не то слово. Если Урих действительно видел их в костюмах, то Питеру тоже найдется, что про него рассказать.  
– Я не понимаю, о чем ты.  
– После нашего разговора кое-какие документы пропали из дома моего дяди.  
Бен Урих надвинул на глаза шляпу и ничего не сказал.  
– Ты молод и потому склонен видеть мир в черно-белом свете.  
– Тогда нам не о чем больше разговаривать, детектив.  
Питер собирался развернуться и уйти, Бен Урих удержал его за локоть. Хотелось от души ему врезать, но тогда бы его уволокли в участок, а тюльпаны бы завяли.  
– Постой, Питер, у меня есть одна просьба… или совет. Касательно твоей девушки.  
– Джессики? – вырвалось у Питера. Значит, их все же видели? Или слышали.  
Дернул же его черт назвать ее по имени.  
– Гвен, – поправил Бен Урих. – Ее отец, Джон Стейси, большой человек в Нью-Йорке. Окружной прокурор. Не думаю, что ей безопасно там, где вы были вчера. Особенно если определенные люди узнают об их родстве.  
– Это угроза? – опешил Питер.  
Он пытался лихорадочно вспомнить, видел ли вчера Бена Уриха и не мог. Разве что тот был в одной из закрытых кабинок. Случайных людей в «Демонову пасть» не пускали.  
– Знаете, что будет, если я кому-нибудь об этом расскажу? Что видел вас?  
Значит, детектив намертво во всем этом повязан. А Питер еще надеялся, что он найдет убийцу дяди Бена. Или поймает Венома.  
Питер не ладил с Джоном Стейси, но впервые в жизни испытал желание завязать с ним переписку.  
– Ты не станешь этого делать, потому что ты хороший человек, Питер. Или не терпится отплатить мне той же монетой?  
Бен Урих был прав. Даже если он был продажным копом, Питер не мог его сдать. Иначе какая между ними разница?  
– В следующий раз просто вызовите меня в участок.  
– Последний совет. Если любишь Гвен, то и правда увези ее отсюда к чертовой матери. 

***

– Вечером я иду с вами, – сообщил ему Джонни, дружески похлопав по плечу.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Питер. – А мы идем куда-то? Гвен пока ничего мне не говорила.  
– Сегодня ночью Виктор фон Дум собирается провести магический ритуал. Подумал, что вы с Джессикой заинтересуетесь.  
– После того, как все обернулось с лабораторией… вряд ли Джессика захочет рисковать.  
Да, они с Джессикой теперь вроде как стали героями, но Джонни-то был самым обычным парнем. И вечером они собирались проследить за Эдди Броком.  
– Рид тоже там будет. Сью мне намекнула, опять сказала не лезть. Это что-то серьезное, Питер. И Фелиция.  
– Что, Фелиция?  
– Слышал краем уха, как Гарри звал ее вечером на свидание, и она ему отказала.  
Фелиция была довольно непостоянна в своих симпатиях. Питер не видел в этом ничего сверхъестественного.  
– Фелиция сказала, что Виктор фон Дум попросил ее помочь.  
– Может, она просто отмазывалась?  
Гарри был замечательным парнем, но иногда и от его общества хотелось передохнуть.  
– Бен видел ее с Думом.  
– По-моему ты просто ревнуешь.  
– Это ты сейчас отмазываешься, – фыркнул Джонни, – от своего обещания. Я же знаю, что вы с Джессикой ночью будете там или где-то поблизости. Думаешь, я слепой? На прошлой неделе ты сам отнес на место ящик с реквизитом, который притащил туда Бен. И ведро с краской – подобную ловкость не обретают в одночасье. Если тут, конечно, не замешана магия. Вы что-то нашли в лаборатории Дума, когда были там вдвоем с Джессикой.  
– Тебе показалось, – попытался возразить Питер.  
– А я думал, ты мне друг.  
– Постой, Джонни, я не…

Когда они только начали гулять по крышам Питер заставил Джессику поклясться страшной клятвой, что она никому не расскажет. Особенно Джонни. То, что известно Джонни, становится вскоре достоянием всего цирка.  
Как выяснилось, Питер ошибся. Он сам ему рассказал.  
– Я уже говорила, что звать Джонни с собой было плохой идеей?  
Втроем они сидели на крыше лаборатории Дума и ждали, пока стемнеет, чтобы проскользнуть внутрь. Фелиция уже находилась там, Рида Ричардса пока не было видно.  
– Я мог бы взять на себя Дума, – предложил Джонни.  
– Угу, – кивнула Джессика. – Дум превратит тебя в жабу, и мы будем искать тебя по всем окрестным канавам.  
– Джонни будет сидеть тихо, – вступился за него Питер, – правда, Джонни?  
– Смотрите, Рид идет. И с ним Бен. Что это у за него за штуковина?  
Питер пригляделся. Штуковина имела металлический каркас и напоминала клетку для животных – только без верха. Должно быть Дум с Ридом рассчитывали поймать крупную рыбу.  
– Там разберемся, – поторопила их Джессика. – Боюсь, что у Дума есть какое-то заклинание: замешкаемся и уже не попадем внутрь.  
Питер не стал говорить, что если у Дума есть такое заклинание, то так просто они отсюда не выберутся. В прошлый раз Джессику поймали в верхней галерее: она влезла в окно по пожарной лестнице. Теперь там неторопливо прогуливался Крайвен.  
У Питера едва не сорвалось с языка «А разве он не работает на Осборна?», но Джессика вовремя зажала ему рот.  
Крайвен как раз проходил мимо них. Остановился, покрутился на каблуках, повел носом, словно принюхиваясь, и наконец сказал кому-то невидимому:  
– Чисто. Тут никого.  
Поначалу ничего не произошло. Шаги Крайвена удалялись вниз по лестнице. Один пролет, второй. Если это не был хитрый обманный маневр, то у них появился шанс подобраться ближе.  
Чуть ниже на соседней стене была симпатичная ниша, Джессика тоже ее заметила. Питер покрепче обнял Джонни, выстрелил паутиной и…  
Едва не сорвался. Воздух завибрировал, тело словно прошил электрический разряд и в глазах потемнело. Они бы разбились, если бы Джессика не скорректировала их полет в воздухе, практически втолкнув в ту самую нишу.  
– Что это? – с трудом переведя дыхание, спросил Питер. Постепенно боль стихла, осталось только едва заметное покалывание в висках.  
Джонни, кажется, вообще ничего не почувствовал.  
– То заклинание, о котором я говорила раньше, – сказала Джессика. – Виктор фон Дум только что его использовал.  
Отлично, значит теперь они в ловушке.  
– Почему Дум тогда не использовал другое заклинание, чтобы убедиться, что в галерее никого нет, а послал Крайвена?  
Джонни задал отличный вопрос. Питера это ничуть не меньше волновало.  
– Возможно, он бережет силы для чего-то большего. Смотрите!  
Дум сдернул с пола алый ковер – под ним оказалась огромная пентаграмма, – положил в центр темный камень, поставил на него свечу и капнул каплю крови из порезанного пальца. Крайвен и Бен Гримм подняли «клетку» и закрепили ее вокруг пентаграммы. Питер сильно сомневался, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы задержать демона, но Рид Ричардс с серьезным видом кивнул.  
Рядом на полу была начерчена пентаграмма поменьше, справа от нее стоял ящик. Джонни вздрогнул, когда крышка открылась, да и не только Джонни – в темном гробу лежал полуистлевший, похожий на мумию труп.  
– Валерия! – охнул Джонни. – Так вот почему, никого не пустили ее похороны.  
Валерия? Валерия фон Дум умерла, но это было настолько давно, что… Возможно, все эти годы Виктор и пытался вернуть ее, а теперь с помощью Рида нашел действенный способ.  
Фелиция соврала ему или действительно не знала всего.  
Ее не было здесь, и это смутно тревожило. Как будто у нее была своя роль.  
– Ты уверен, что клетка удержит его? – спросил Дум у Рида.  
– Я не могу ручаться за твою магию, Виктор, но то, что я изобрел, способно удержать любое известное мне живое существо. Даже самое яростное.  
Бен Гримм кивнул, подтверждая его слова. Питер подумал: а способна ли эта клетка удержать Венома?  
– Это Фелиция? – спросила Джессика. Один из помощников Дума привел девушку в кошачьей маске. Если это была Фелиция, то с ней явно было что-то не так.  
– Как вообще Рид мог… – ошарашенно сказал Джонни и осекся.  
У Питера от напряжения руки сжались в кулаки. Не мог же Рид Ричардс обменять жизнь Фелиции на жизнь Бена, да и Бен, тот Бен Грим, которого он всегда знал, скорее бы умер, чем согласился на столь чудовищный обмен.  
– Если ты соврал и с ней что-то случится, – сказал Бен Гримм Думу, – то будешь отвечать головой.  
Возможно, это была какая-то хитрость. Оставалось надеяться, что гений Рида предусмотрел и не такое.  
– По местам, – приказал фон Дум. – У нас не так много времени, планеты уже встали в линию.  
Фелиция присела на карточки рядом с телом Валерии фон Дум и взяла ее за руку. Как будто мертвые совсем ее не пугали. Рид, Бен, Крайвен отошли в сторону, освобождая пространство.  
Началось.  
Каждое слово заклинания отдавалось жуткой болью в висках. Пришлось крепче уцепиться за выступ, чтобы ненароком не сорваться.  
Центр пентаграммы загорелся алым племенем, и оттуда повалил едкий черный дым.  
У Питера запершило в горле, у Джессики заслезились глаза, Джонни взирал на происходящее как ни в чем не бывало. Словно не замечал.  
Хуже, чем дым, была только вонь – запах серы Питер успел возненавидеть еще в химической лаборатории, там она концентрация была ниже в разы.  
Следом за вонью пришли голоса: сотни, тысячи голосов, все они одновременно плакали, проклинали, кричали в его голове. Казалось, вот-вот и ее разорвет. И он сорвется.  
Станет их частью, затеряется в многоголосье, не будет ни сомнений, ни страхов. Паучий Бог обещал им истину, но там, куда звали его голоса, истина не значила ничего.  
Истина приносила только боль. И чувство вины: если бы Питер не уехал тогда, если бы он вернулся, то дядя был бы все еще жив.  
Там, куда звали голоса, не было истины, справедливости, не было ничего.  
«Только расплата, – этот голос был до дрожи похож на его собственный. – Отомсти тем, кто сделал это с твоим дядям. Отплати им всем – висельникам, палачам, убийцам. Ты отпустил Эдди Брока, как думаешь, скольких он сегодня убьет? Сколько еще умрут, Питер, умрут из-за тебя?»  
– … на тебя нашло? – обеспокоенно спросил Джонни и потряс Джессику за плечо, она пребывала в том же кататоническом ступоре: – Эй, Джесс?  
Питер посмотрел вниз: дым рассеялся, запах серы пропал, возможно, дело действительно было в интоксикации. Странно, что Джонни и стоявших внизу Дума и его соратников не брало. Пол над пентаграммой перестал напоминать портал в преисподнюю.  
– Кто смеет мешать Великому Думу? – Виктор фон Дум прервал заклинание и гневно смотрел по сторонам.  
– Ты переоценил свои таланты в магии, Виктор? – если бы Питер не знал Рида, то решил бы, что это была ирония. – Я ничего не увидел.  
– Это твое устройство! – рявкнул Дум. – Оно глушит Великий Магический Дар Дума.  
Рид задумался и признал:  
– Такой эффект вполне возможен, но у меня были кое-какие идеи. Дай мне десять минут. 

То ли Рид действительно что-то настроил, то ли первый раз Дум ошибся в строчке, но во второй раз от магии Питера просто тошнило. Не было серы, никаких вспышек, дыма и голосов.  
Линии пентаграммы запылали – судя по тому, как вытаращил глаза Джонни, то все присутствующие это увидели. Раздался противный скрежет, похожий на звук заклинившей двери, а потом в центре пентаграммы очутился… лохматый парень в приспущенных брюках и с голым торсом, который тут же разразился гневной тирадой.  
Многих слов Питер не знал или не до конца разобрал, но у него все равно заалели уши.  
– Выдернули парня из постели, – посочувствовал Джонни. – Если это и есть Дьявол, то Ад не такое уж и плохое место.  
Питер нахмурился, на Дьявола парень – огненно-рыжий, жилистый, с татуировкой на груди – не походил, хоть и зол был поистине дьявольски.  
– Повинуйся воле Великого Дума и верни к жизни его возлюбленную!  
– А на хер ты бы не пошел? – выругался парень и добавил: – Не буду я никого воскрешать.  
– Мне известно твое истинное имя, Дормамму, и теперь ты в моей власти.  
Дормамму заржал – правда его смех мало отличался от обычного человеческого, но возможно, демоны умели не выдавать своего истинного облика, – и со всей силы пнул «клетку» сапогом. Заискрило, но с места она не сдвинулась.  
– Кто ее построил, ты? – спросил Дормамму, глядя на Бена Гримма, тот покачал головой. – Или ты?  
Рид с важным видом кивнул.  
– Это самый прочный из земных металлов. – Дормамму ударил по «клетке» кулаком, и его отшвырнуло на другой конец. – Я построил ловушку, из которой не выбраться ни одному живому существу.  
Рид определенно гордился этим фактом. Дормамму это, похоже, веселило.  
– Ладно, ты, Великий как-тебя-там. Если хочешь воскресить свою бабу, мне нужна жертва.  
– Юная девственница готова отдать свою жизнь, если ты сможешь доказать, что легенды не врут, и магия Ада вообще способна воскрешать мертвых.  
– Вы тут совсем охренели? – от злости татуировка-пентаграмма на груди Дормамму покраснела. – Как это магия Ада может быть не способна? Ты, смертный, сомневаешься в силе Дормамму?  
– Несколько сотен лет никто не мог тебя вызвать. Что если сейчас ты сейчас всего лишь второсортный низший демон? Достаточно на пару мгновений вдохнуть в тело моей возлюбленной жизнь, и ты получишь свою плату.  
Дормамму почесал макушку, приосанился, застегнул пуговицу на брюках.  
Валерия фон Дум открыла глаза, восстала в центре пентаграммы, попыталась сделать шаг, уткнулась в линии границы и снова замерла. Как висящая на ниточках кукла.  
– Это только тело, – сказал Дум. – Я и сам мог бы его поднять. Верни ей душу.  
– Откуда ты знаешь, что ее душа в Аду, смертный?  
– Она убила мою мать. Я не виню ее, но все убийцы попадают в Ад.  
Дормамму кивнул и щелкнул пальцами.  
– Виктор? – голос мертвой Валерии был сиплым и пробирал до костей. – Синтия не верила, а я знала, что ты придешь за мной. Не за этой лживой сукой, отравившей нашего ребенка, а за мной, своей Валерией. Я так ждала тебя, Виктор. Не бросай меня тут! Виктор-Виктор-Виктор…  
Дум отпрянул.  
– Ты лжешь, демон, это не моя жена.  
– Ее душа побывала в Аду, – усмехнулся демон. – И уже не так чиста, как была раньше. Чтобы вернуть ее прежней, нужно принести жертву. Кровь омоет кровь. Ну что, рискнешь?  
– Хватит, – Рид, до этого бывший молчаливым наблюдателем, вышел вперед. – Мы остановимся тут. Ты узнал ответ на свой вопрос, Виктор. Как мы и договаривались.  
Бен Гримм встал с ним рядом.  
– Так тому и быть, – сказал Дум.  
– Сукин сын, – выругался Джонни.  
Питер не поверил своим глазам: слуги Дума скрутили Рида и с небольшой заминкой и Бена. Нужно было броситься вперед, помочь им, но Джессика схватила его за руку, прося погодить.  
Против магии они все равно были бессильны.  
– О, надо же, – Дормамму, казалось, был чем-то сильно удивлен. Демон лихо, по-мальчишески щелкнул пальцами, и тело Валерии фон Дум упало в центр круга, а потом его волосы загорелись – превратились в чистое яркое пламя. – Не думал, что так быстро найду здесь невинную душу, которая должна отправиться в Ад.  
– Повинуйся Великому Думу, Дормамму!  
Дормамму засмеялся и пнул сапогом «клетку», только в отличие от первого раза теперь она отлетела в сторону. В руках у него появился трезубец, лаборатория Дума загорелась.  
– Мое имя Деймон Хеллшторм, и мне по барабану, чего ты там хочешь от моего деда!  
Дум выставил вперед руку, произнося заклинание, Деймон Хеллшторм отразил его так, как будто это был цирковой мячик.  
– Пожар, в котором погибла Валерия – расплата за твою алчность, Дум. И глупость. Нельзя поймать змею и надеяться, что она принесет тебя цирковой мячик, – Питеру показалось или демон ему подмигнул. – А девушку я заберу. Вы для нее дурная компания.  
И демон испарился в клубах дыма. Пламя уже начало разгораться, слуги Дума пытались его потушить, освободив Бена и Рида.  
Бен не преминул воспользоваться моментом и от души двинул Виктору в челюсть. Даже сверху было слышно, как хрустнули выбитые зубы. Самое странное, что тот не пытался подняться, руководить тушением огня, спасти лаборатории. Он словно окаменел.  
– Ты обманул меня, Виктор, – сказал Рид, но не стал бить, просто пристально на него посмотрел. Возможно, добавил что-то еще, сверху было не слышно.  
– Пора выбираться, – сказала Джессика, – иначе задохнемся от дыма.  
– Лучше через низ, – признал очевидное Питер.  
Огонь начал подбираться к перекрытиям, не стоило рисковать.  
Если в царившей внизу суматохе кто-то и заметил три странных фигуры (на Джонни была надета маска клоуна), то на допросе у окружного прокурора ничего о них не сказал. 

На улице шел дождь.  
Питер снял маску, зажмурился и вскинул вверх голову, подставляясь под текущие с неба струи. Больше всего сейчас ему хотелось хорошенько промокнуть, а потом хорошенько напиться, согреваясь в каком-нибудь уютном баре. Забыть о магии, как забывают плохой сон.  
– Как думаете, где сейчас Фелиция? – спросил Джонни.  
– Если бы среди нас был волшебник, – ответила Джессика, – то мы могли бы вызвать этого Деймона Хеллшторма.  
– Дум – единственный волшебник, которого мы знаем. Можно только надеяться, что с ней все будет в порядке. Давайте просто пойдем домой.  
Сзади раздались шаги, они юркнули между палаток.  
Рид Ричардс и Бен Гримм под руки вывели кашляющего Виктора фон Дума. Значит, они все же вернулись за ним.  
– Интересно, кто репетирует в такое время? – удивилась Джессика.  
Было где-то около пяти утра. Иногда перед выступлениями артисты действительно приходили пораньше, но это было уже чересчур.  
Тем не менее, в главном шатре горел свет. Питер подумал о перекинувшемся на другое здание пожаре, но лабораторию Дума уже потушили, и она находилась слишком далеко. Да и дыма не было видно.  
– Пойдем проверим, – предложил Джонни и добавил: – Только сначала переоденемся, в таком виде нас за грабителей примут.  
Сменить мокрую пропахшую дымом одежду было приятно, но довольно бессмысленно: зонта у них не было, и пару минут спустя они все равно промокли.  
Свет все еще горел. По пути к ним присоединился Бен Гримм. Тот ничего не сказал о том, что же они так рано делали в цирке, только бросил один пристальный взгляд на Джонни.  
Внутри кто-то был. Питер замер, когда узнал широкую спину Эдди Брока, а потом одновременно с Джессикой бросился вперед.  
Эдди был не один: он сидел на корточках перед ним на полу было распластано тело девушки.  
Блондинки. Гвен.  
И она не шевелилась, ее шея была неестественно вывернута.  
«Ты отпустил Эдди Брока, как думаешь, скольких он сегодня убьет?»  
Питер бросился на Эдди, не думая о том, что тот сильнее его в несколько раз, что в рукопашной Веном просто его сожрет. Это было неважно, кто победит. Питер просто не мог оставить все так. Ублюдок сидел над ее телом и даже не попытался убежать, спрятаться, не думал, что совершил нечто чудовищное. Ублюдок, тварь, сдохни!  
Питер не думал, как и куда лучше ударить – просто бил. Без разбору, неумолимо и яростно, везде, куда мог дотянуться. Потому что Гвен умерла, умерла из-за этой чертовой твари. Умерла из-за него, Питера.  
От ярости кровь стучала в висках. Кажется, Питер что-то кричал: про Венома, про Эдди, о том, как жалеет, что не бросил его подыхать в том переулке, не свернул ему шею.  
И вдруг все прекратилось. Питер понял, что удары больше не достигают цели: кто-то поднял его над землей.  
– Хватит, Питер, – сказал ему Бен Гримм.  
– Ты убил ее! – кричал Питер. – Как убил Бренду, и ту девушку в переулке, ты, ты…  
– Хватит, – тихо попросила его Джессика. – Это не вернет ее, Питер. Скоро здесь будет полиция.  
Питер криво ухмыльнулся, заметив, что Джонни после его слов подошел к Эдди и связал ему руки за спиной. Эдди Брок не пытался сопротивляться, а покорно ждал своей участи.  
Так же покорно он потом проследовал в полицейскую машину за детективом Урихом.  
Тело Гвен увезли в морг.  
Питеру не давала покоя одна вещь – он вспомнил это, уже когда Джонни и Джессика вывели его из шатра, заколоченного и позже опечатанного желтыми полицейскими ленточками.  
Он ни минуты не сомневался, что Эдди Брок и есть убийца. Однако так и не мог понять, почему тот не сопротивлялся, когда Питер на него набросился.  
Было ли это раскаянием в содеянном или ему просто было все равно?

***

Питер не хотел, но Джессика заставила пару часов его поспать. Наверное, подлила что-то в выпивку – они зашли с Джонни к ней как раз за выпивкой (бары еще не открылись) и почему-то остались.  
Проснулся Питер на полу под пледом рядом с Джонни и Джессикой. Похмелья не было, только легкое отупение. Убийцу поймали, но от этого не становилось легче. Гвен было не вернуть, Питер пытался представить ее похороны, как посмотрит в глаза ее отцу, и не мог. Ему не хватало смелости даже заглянуть к тете Мэй. Та любила Гвен ничуть не меньше, чем родного племянника.  
Джессика сварила кофе, они собрались и молча пошли на работу. В этом не было особого смысла: из-за полицейского расследования – убийства и пожара – творилась неразбериха, но надо же было что-то делать.  
После полудня вернулась Фелиция. Вид у нее был довольный и отдохнувший.  
– Вы ни за что не угадаете, где я была! – Фелиция улыбалась, как сытая кошка.  
– И где? – чтобы поддержать разговор сказал Питер. Он хотел порадоваться за то, что она жива, но не выходило.  
– У Деймона! Он обещал в следующий раз научить меня парочке заклинаний. А секс… не знаю, сын Сатаны он или просто хвастался, но это самый потрясающий секс, что у меня был, прости Джонни. Ммм, да что с вами такое сегодня?  
– Плохой день, – признал Джонни. – И ночь тоже не очень.  
– Если вы волновались за меня, то не стоило, – продолжила Фелиция. – Я могу за себя постоять. Дум, конечно, напоил меня вчера какой-то дрянью, но в остальном я довольно осмотрительна.  
– Ты не помнишь, – уточнила Джессика, – что Виктор хотел в обмен на Валерию принести тебя в жертву.  
– Деймон мне рассказал, но в его изложении это была… довольно забавная история. Кстати кто додумался заявить об моем исчезновении или вчерашнем ночном перфомансе в полицию? Меня уже пятый раз спросили, где я была ночью. Терпеть не могу легавых.  
– Легавые тут не из-за тебя, – сказала Джессика. – Утром Эдди Брок нашел Гвен мертвой в главном шатре.  
– Убил ее, – безразличным тоном уточнил Питер. Его ставило в тупик, почему Джессика отказывалась признавать очевидное.  
– Пока он не написал чистосердечное признание или полиция не нашла улик против него, он всего лишь подозреваемый.  
– Да какая разница, – пожал плечами Питер и отвернулся в другую сторону. Ему надоело спорить.  
– Ты Питер Паркер? – спросил подошедший к ним легавый. – Иди за мной, детектив Урих хочет с тобой поговорить. 

В качестве временного штаба полиция реквизировала палатку Стервятника. Бен Урих сидел на его месте, отодвинув в сторону счеты и гроссбухи.  
С их последней встречи он сильно сдал: осунулся, под глазами были темные круги, светлый костюм посерел от пыли, шляпа помялась, даже значок не блестел так, как раньше.  
– Здравствуй, Питер, не думал, что мы увидимся столь скоро.  
Питер подумал, что если бы Урих сказал «я же предупреждал», то он мог бы ему двинуть и загреметь в тюрьму за нападение на офицера на соседние нары с Эдди Броком.  
– Вы ведь уже поймали убийцу, – сказал вместо этого Питер. – Что вы хотите от меня?  
– Узнать, что ты делал прошлой ночью. Для пяти утра в цирке ошивалось подозрительно много народу.  
– Гулял.  
Бен Урих устало потер переносицу.  
– Все, что ты скажешь, может быть использовано против тебя в суде, Питер. Мне нужен четкий ответ.  
– Гулял, – повторил Питер. – Пил в баре с друзьями. Вы, что, меня подозреваете? А как же Эдди?  
– Эдди Брок час назад признался в убийстве Бренды и нападении с ножом на девушку, имени которой он не знает. Сказал, что ты его видел во второй раз, но если нам никто не подаст заявления, то суд будет рассматривать только первое убийство. Тебе есть что сказать об этом нападении?  
– Я… увидел, что он бросился на девушку и выбил у него из рук нож. Не знаю, как ее звали. Но разве не очевидно, что он убил Гвен, чтобы мне отомстить?  
– Как давно ты знаешь Эдди?  
– Какая разница, как давно я его знаю?  
Этот вопрос ужасно взбесил Питера. Урих, правда думал, что будь они давними приятелями, Эдди бы не стал сворачивать ей шею?  
– А я знаю Эдди Брока очень давно. Многих знаю. Он настаивает на том, что Гвен Стейси была мертва в тот момент, когда он ее нашел, и я верю ему. И уликам.  
– Вы покрываете его! – Питер вскочил со стула. Урих жестом приказал ему сесть на место.  
– У Гвен Стейси был контакт интимного рода незадолго до смерти. Убийца был ее любовником, причем не скажу, что твоя милая Гвен сильно ломалась – мы не обнаружили следов борьбы. У меня нет никаких свидетельств того, что Гвен и Эдди вообще знали друг друга.  
– Да Гвен бы никогда…  
Гвен уже спала, когда он ушел. А потом увидел ее мертвой. Зачем она одна, да еще и ночью отправилась в цирк?  
– Значит ты тоже не знаешь, – вздохнул Урих. – Жаль. Я рассчитывал, что ты поможешь мне составить список всех, с кем она встречалась.  
– Кроме Гарри она тут особо никого и не знала. Гарри, Фелиция, Джонни, Джессика, но за Джессику и Джонни я ручаюсь, мы вместе были в том баре. В первый день я показывал ей цирк, наверное, все ее знали, она хотела тут работать.  
– Расскажи мне о Гарри? Ты имеешь в виду Гарри Макграта, который водил вас в одно заведение с дурной репутацией?  
– Мы вместе учились в колледже. Втроем. Потом Гарри отчислили, и ему… пришлось уехать из города. Снова встретились только недавно. Постойте, если вы думаете, что Гарри… Да он бы никогда и пальцем не тронул Гвен.  
Бен Урих что-то чирканул в своем блокноте.  
– Я хочу его допросить. Лучше бы ему заглянуть в участок или сюда по доброй воле. Однако если он не явится, то может считать себя главным подозреваемым. А пока иди, Питер. Надеюсь твои друзья помнят названия бара, где вы вчера были?  
– Гарри не убивал ее, вы не понимаете, – вставая со стула, возразил Питер.  
– Это ты не понимаешь, – сказал Бен Урих, черты его лица обострились, кажется, его лихорадило, – я просил тебя увезти ее, пока никто не пронюхал, чья она дочь, а ты послал меня нахрен. Знаешь, почему я думаю, что Эдди не мог ее убить? После войны в голове у него что-то переклинило, и он стал до смерти бояться высоты. Он бы просто не забрался туда, откуда она упала. 

***

Гарри встретил их в пижаме. Судя по всему, утро начиналось у него где-то в районе восьми, только не утра, а вечера.  
– Хотите кофе? – предложил Гарри, потягиваясь. – Только сварил. Или лучше что-нибудь повеселей?  
– Уже тошнит от выпивки, – вздохнул Джонни.  
Питер был согласен, от выпивки и правда тошнило. Как-то не хотелось пить.  
– У старины Гарри не только хорошая выпивка, но и…  
– Сейчас не лучший момент, – сказала Фелиция. – Кстати мы тут задумались, а где ты был вчера ночью?  
– Фелиция, не стоит, – возразил Питер.  
Хватило с него Бена Уриха, они и зашли собственно предупредить. Если тот намекал, что собирается повесить на Гарри смерть Гвен, то лучше бы ему ненадолго уехать из города.  
– Она права, – сказала Джессика и вдруг резко сократила разделявшее их расстояние. – Поделишься со мной, Гарри?  
– Мечтал о тебе, детка, ну, и работал. В поте лица. Привезли новую партию товара: сначала проверяли, потом сортировали, потом доказывали сучке Роббинса, что недели, с учетом того, как к нам стали цепляться копы, мало, чтобы сделать из лимонов лимонад.  
– А Гвен ты не угощал? – голос Джессики гипнотизировал. Она говорила так, как будто они с Гарри были одни в комнате, одни в целом свете, и на ней не было одежды.  
Джонни рядом сглотнул. Фелиция фыркнула и отвернулась в другую сторону.  
– Гвен – хорошая девочка, и я не совсем долбанулся, чтобы двигать наркоту дочери окружного прокурора.  
– Наверное она очень тебе нравилась. Такая правильная, такая хорошая. Славная Гвен.  
Питер хотел вмешаться, это уже был явный перебор, но почему-то не стал.  
– Ну, во-первых, не такая уж и правильная, а во-вторых, папаша ее, помнится, Питера спустил с лестницы, а узнай он про меня… навесил бы мне камень на шею и сбросил бы тело в реку. Нахрена такое счастье. Я и Роббинсу сразу сказал, что если кто из его парней к ней или моим друзьям полезет, то их хренову синдикату придет конец.  
Бен Урих предупреждал его, что никто не должен был прознать, чья она дочь.  
– За что? – удивился Гарри, потирая скулу.  
– Сегодня ночью убили Гвен, потому что ты, мать твою, не мог держать язык за зубами!  
– Питер, я, Господи, – Гарри взялся за голову и сел обратно на диван, потом резко встал, распахнул бар. – Вы как хотите, а мне нужно выпить. 

Четыре стакана спустя – они пили тоже, потому что с Гарри невозможно было не пить, – Гарри спросил:  
– Кто вообще тебя надоумил, что это я?  
– Бен Урих считает тебя главным подозреваемым, – сказал Питер. – Он и у нас про тебя выспрашивал.  
– Да брось, – отмахнулся Гарри. – Что, я Бена не знаю? У нас с ним деловые отношения, да и разве пойдет он против своих?  
– Значит, Урих тоже работает на Синдикат? – уточнила Фелиция. Кажется, она знала, о чем говорила.  
– Не изображай святую невинность, – фыркнул Гарри. – Ты тоже на них работаешь. Я знаю про брюлики.  
– Это было один раз, – ощетинилась Фелиция.  
– Или парочку. Парни с восторгом описывали, как ловко ты влезаешь в окно. Незабываемый вид.  
– Мне нужны были деньги.  
Джессика вздохнула и сказала:  
– Не хотелось бы вас прерывать, но мне кажется, что мы ушли от темы.  
– Кого-нибудь уже арестовали? – поинтересовался Гарри. – Из ваших?  
– Людей Паркера Роббинса?  
– При чем тут Роббинс? – удивился Гарри. – Он, конечно, мой босс, но если бы только он стоял за Синдикатом, то через неделю кто-нибудь вроде Кингпина его сожрал.  
Питер помнил Кингпина. Он был самым известным и неуловимым нью-йоркским гангстером. Точнее неприкосновенным. Все знали, где он живет, в какие кабаки ходит, но никто не рисковал иметь с ним дела. Главного редактора «Дейли Бьюгл» это бесило до крайности.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– За Синдикатом стоит кто-то из ваших. Цирковых. Поэтому вас и не трогают. Я мог бы назвать имя, но как сказал Питер, иногда лучше держать язык за зубами. Я загляну завтра к Бену, если он так просит, однако уверен, он только играет в детектива, а на самом деле знает ответ.

***

От наручников запястья немного саднило. Да и будущие сокамерники смотрели на него крайне недружелюбно. Взять хотя бы татуированного и негра – от обоих мурашки шли по коже. Дядя Бен и в этом оказался прав: честным людям не стоило попадать в тюрьму.  
Питер следовал советам Джессики, не поднимал взгляда, ни с кем не заговаривал, старался думать, что это временно. Всего сорок восемь часов и здравствуй свобода. За хорошее поведение или в честь праздника или того, что шлюхи в подворотне накануне подняли настроение принимающему смену офицеру, могли отпустить раньше. Если ты достаточно везучий парень.  
Питер везучим не был. А план попасть в тюрьму, чтобы поговорить с Эдди Броком и расспросить подробности, все-таки действительно был дурацким. И уже тем более не следовало бить для этого офицера при исполнении. Джонни был прав, есть гораздо более приятные способы попасть в тюрьму. Стоило, как предлагала Фелиция, дать кому-нибудь взятку.  
Джессика пообещала, что сделает так, чтобы Эдди Брока перевели в соседнюю камеру, но Питер уже слабо в это верил. Единственное, что произошло: принесли мерзкого вида ужин (кажется, в прошлой жизни это было кашей), и он узнал, что негра зовут Люк, а татуированного – Дэнни. Они не пытались с ним заговаривать, а трепались между собой, как давние приятели. Наверное, состояли в одной банде. Или трахали одну бабу, что в преступном мире тоже не редкость.  
Эдди привели за два часа до отбоя.  
Выглядел он мягко говоря не очень. Заплывшее лицо, сломанный нос, рука на перевязи. Странно, детектив Урих не производил впечатление малого, который будет зверствовать на допросе.  
И тут до него дошло. Это он, Питер, так его отходил, что теперь Брок с трудом передвигался. Просто многие увечья проявляются не сразу. Если бы Бен Гримм не вмешался, то Питер бы насмерть его забил.  
Неудивительно, что Эдди Брок напрягся, увидев его в соседней камере.  
– Выперли из лазарета, братан? – посочувствовал Люк.  
Эдди устало кивнул и рухнул на койку.  
– Могу нос вправить, – предложил Дэнни, – за сигаретку. Зверски охота курить.  
Эдди и пальцем не пошевелил. Видимо, сигаретки у него не было или Дэнни он особо не доверял. Питер тоже ему не доверял. Татуировки носили шлюхи, бандиты, моряки и цирковые.  
– За что загребли? – спросил Люк.  
– Девушку убил, – сказал Эдди Брок. – Шлюха была. Поругались я и вышел из себя.  
Питеру снова захотелось ему вмазать. Не имел он права так говорить.  
– Убийство портит карму, – вздохнул Дэнни. – Но девушки всякие бывают. Нас вот тоже какая-то сука сдала. Сняли собак, охрану, даже деньги успели вынести и тут легавые.  
– Эй вы, потише там! – рявкнул охранник. – А то рассажу вас с дружком по разным камерам. 

– Эдди? – позвал Питер. Было темно и Дэнни с Люком уже спали.  
– Отвали, Паучок. Я свое уже отпрыгал.  
– Урих сказал, что ты не убивал Гвен, – Питер вплотную подполз к решетке.  
– Не убивал. Отвали. Меня завтра переведут в окружную тюрьму, дай в последний раз нормально поспать.  
– Почему ты не пытался сбежать? – спросил Питер. – То существо… Веном. Ему ведь никакие решетки нипочем.  
Эдди положил на голову подушку, но через пару минут все же сдался.  
– Так ты за ним, что ли пришел? Ищи его там, где мы дрались с твоей подружкой.  
– Он вселился в кого-то другого?  
– Почем я знаю.  
– Ты знаешь, – подсказывала Питеру интуиция. – Где ты его нашел?  
– Привез с войны, – фыркнул Эдди. – Приставили меня с камерой к роте, и мы сдружились с одним парнем. Тот был везунчик редкий, ничего не брало. Пока однажды не попала граната. Ну, и он кое-что мне оставил на память. Частичку себя, как он сказал – голову оторвало, руки, ноги разбросало в разные стороны, его кишки ошметками висели на орудиях, но целую минуту он жил, прямо как ты сейчас болтал – Венома.  
– Если это он или тот парень, что его нашел, убил Гвен?  
Эдди покачал головой.  
– Это вряд ли. Когда Веном выбирает нового человека, то под него подстраивается, а старое забывает. Иначе рехнуться можно. Тебя или Джесс он бы, может, узнал, вы крепко его выбесили, но Гвен я до этого всего один раз видел.  
Питер вздохнул. Зря потерял время. Эдди Броку сейчас действительно не было смысла ему врать.  
– О Синдикате ты что-нибудь знаешь? Кто из наших им заправляет?  
Эдди молчал, видимо, уснул или не захотел отвечать.  
– Не лез бы ты к Гоблину, Паучок. 

***  
Тело Бена Уриха выловили из реки на следующий день после того, как Питер угодил за решетку, но узнал он об этом только за два часа до срока освобождения, и все это время слова Эдди Брока не давали ему покоя.  
Питер слышал о Гоблине, только не мог вспомнить от кого.  
– Не мельтешил бы ты, – посоветовал Люк. – Быстрее не отпустят, а люлей, чтоб неповадно было к копам лезть, могут дать.  
– Чего ты вообще к нему полез? – спросил Дэнни.  
– Девушку у меня убили, – признался Питер.  
– Легавые?  
Кажется, впервые в голосе Люка слышалось сочувствие.  
– Не знаю. Эдди вчера помянул какого-то Гоблина.  
– Лучше б и правда легавые, – вздохнул Дэнни. – Шансов больше. Они если хотят выслужиться, могут друг друга сдать.  
– Вы на него работаете?  
Люк громко заржал и Дэнни подхватил его смех.  
– Скажешь тоже. Громовержцы и с Синдикатом, смешно пошутил. Мы думали ты из цирковых, как Эдди, только его в тюрягу упекли, ему смысла нет нас сдавать, а ты скоро вон на свободу выйдешь.  
– Я из цирковых, но не работаю на Гоблина. Мог бы сигарет принести, если скажете, как его найти.  
Дэнни нахмурился.  
– Врешь ведь.  
– Правда принесу, – поклялся Питер.  
Люк пожал плечами:  
– А я не курю. Вот если бы ты нас вытащить пообещал, то совсем другое дело.  
Если верить часам, то от свободы его отделяло двадцать минут. Питер не знал, сколько давали за помощь при побеге, однако сорока восемью часами дело явно не ограничивалось. Возможно, это обернется на долгие годы. Некому будет позаботиться о тете Мэй. К тому времени, как он выйдет, все старые друзья его забудут. Дядя Бен бы не одобрил, но он был мертв. И Гвен тоже была мертва. Питер должен был узнать правду, иначе не смог бы дальше жить. Загадка не давала бы ему покоя.  
– За что вас упекли?  
– Ты же слышал, – сказал Дэнни. – За грабеж.  
– И кого вы грабили? – не сдавался Питер. Его вела вперед интуиция, что-то за этим стояло.  
– Роббинса, дружка твоего Гоблина.  
– Тогда скоро я вас вытащу. 

Его освободили на два часа позже, чем должны были. Дэнни сказал, что такое случается и довольно редко по злому умыслу. Смерть Бена Уриха означала, что все его дела – в том числе и о его смерти – легли на чужие плечи. О Питере просто забыли.  
Хотя увидев человека, пришедшего с ключами, он подумал, что готов был провести в камере лишнюю ночь, только бы не встречаться с ним взглядом.  
– Здравствуй, Питер, – Джон Стейси был высоким и мало изменился с тех пор, как Питер его помнил. Разве что углубились морщины на лбу и на висках добавилось седины, но взгляд у него был все тот же – пронзительный и цепкий.  
– Здравствуйте, прокурор Стейси.  
– К чему церемонии, ты едва не стал частью нашей семьи. Называй меня Джон.  
«Мог бы стать, если бы получше смотрел за моей дочерью. Она умерла из-за тебя, Питер», – Питер прекрасно умел расшифровывать взгляды. Или думал, что умел.  
– Мне жаль, Джон. Очень жаль.  
– Я пришел не обвинять тебя в смерти моей дочери, а исполнять закон, раз больше тут никто не в состоянии этого сделать, – он провернул ключ в замке, и камера открылась. – Ты со мной или останешься со своими новыми дружками?  
Питер вышел, Дэнни и Люк внимательно смотрели ему вслед, напоминая про обещание.  
– Как тебя угораздило? Ты всегда казался мне бестолковым, но в меру законопослушным парнем. Ну, как только твой приятель Гарри вылетел из колледжа, дела пошли на лад. Я перестал бояться, что мне придется вытаскивать мою дочь из притона.  
Со временем успело выветрится из памяти, насколько же отец Гвен не любил Гарри. Как только он найдет записи Уриха, где Гарри значится главным подозреваемым, то ему несдобровать.  
– Тот полицейский, – соврал Питер. – Я спросил у него, есть ли какие-то подвижки в деле Гвен, и он… В общем я разозлился, и ему вмазал.  
– Да уж, – вздохнул Джон Стейси. – Их извилины прямые, как рельсы. Давно не видел подобных остолопов. Прошлый детектив утопился не иначе как от стыда. Ничего, мы и мои парни наведем тут порядок. Я попросил Фьюри прислать мне пару крепких ребят – не хотелось бы тоже закончить кормом для рыб.  
– Он подозревал меня, – честность была той чертой, которую Джон ценил в людях, не стоило упускать свой шанс. – В убийстве Гвен.  
– Но ты не убивал ее, – уверенность в голосе Джона немного обнадеживала. – Жаль, что Урих, гори он в аду, пропал вместе со всеми материалами дела, а Брока эти олухи уже отправили в окружную тюрьму. Придется исписать кипу бумаги, чтобы заполучить его показания.  
Значит, все улики таинственно исчезли. Возможно, Гоблин и Синдикат приложили к этому руку. Бен Урих не утонул – кто-то долго держал его голову под водой.  
– Ты поможешь мне найти ублюдка, который убил Гвен, Питер?  
Питер кивнул и вдруг понял, что от него ждут подтверждения. Слова.  
– Помогу.  
– Тогда иди и больше не нарушай закон, сын мой, – напутствовал его Джон Стейси и похлопал по плечу.  
Именно тогда Питер и вспомнил, что именно обещал Дэнни и Люку. 

***

– Джесс, ты спятила? – было раннее утро, и они стояли под окнами тюрьмы, откуда Питер пару дней назад вышел.  
– Ты сказал, что хочешь вытащить из-за решетки своих новых друзей. Я всего лишь нашла подходящее средство.  
– Я могу вырвать решетку, – предложил Дакен, Джонни смотрел на него волком, – и помочь вам справиться с охраной, если кто-то явится на шум.  
– Ты сама назвала его психопатом, – напомнил Питер. – И он работает на Синдикат.  
– Только и ждет, как бы нас сдать, – сплюнул Джонни.  
– Он действительно может вырвать решетку, – возразила Джессика. – Учитывая, что Фелиция вместе с Гарри исчезла после смерти Уриха, Дакен – наш счастливый билет.  
Гарри с Фелицией после смерти Уриха и того, как Джон Стейси сошел с подножки поезда и начал свое расследование, действительно испарились. Питер не думал, что они уехали из города – скорее залегли на дно, ждали, пока история с Синдикатом завершится. За пару дней Джон Стейси успел проредить ряды полиции от коррупционеров, мошенников и бездельников и вот-вот собирался взяться за организованную преступность. Синдикат вскоре мог пойти на дно, как Титаник, ночью налетевший на айсберг.  
– Что ты хочешь за свою помощь? – спросил Питер у Дакена.  
– Ты предупредишь меня, когда Джон Стейси устроит облаву.  
– Разве у Роббинса нет своих информаторов в полиции?  
– Я прошу не для Синдиката, а для себя, – пояснил Дакен. – Я видел прокурора Стейси в деле и тех ребят из ЩИТа, которых он вызвал на подмогу. Мне ни к чему лишние проблемы.  
Питер не мог на это пойти, сделки совестью ничем хорошим не заканчивались. Но Гвен умерла, Бен Урих тоже, кто знает сколько людей еще погибнет, потому что он не захотел пачкать руки. Совесть или правда, что ты выберешь?  
– Хорошо.  
– Осталось придумать, как забраться наверх.  
Стены тюрьмы были высокими и отвесными, решетка – достаточно высоко, чтобы подходящей лестницы не нашлось, попасть через крышу было нереально – здание кишело легавыми. Если бы это было так просто, преступники сбегали бы гораздо чаще.  
Джессика лихо ухмыльнулась, взбежала вверх по стене и втащила за собой Дакена.  
Пару минут спустя раздался скрежет покореженного металла, и решетка упала на землю. Похоже, Дакен захватил с собой ножовку.  
Питер выпустил паутину и поднялся к Джессике, Дакен уже спустился на землю. Образовавшийся на месте решетки провал был достаточным, чтобы сквозь него прошел даже крепкий парень вроде Люка.  
– Ты ловкий парень! – одобрительно снизу сказал ему Дэнни. – Не думал, что ты и правда за нами придешь. Твоя подружка тоже мне нравится.  
Джессика крепко обняла его, и пару мгновений спустя он уже был свободе.  
– Нам с тобой тоже обниматься? – усмехнулся Люк. Статью он не уступал Бену Гримму или Веному, Питер, кажется, переоценил свои силы.  
– Помочь? – спросила Джессика, свесившись сверху.  
Питер кивнул. В конце коридора раздались шаги: кто-то из охранников услышал шум и решил выяснить, в чем дело.  
– Раз, два, взяли! – и вместе с Люком они выбрались из камеры. Дэнни о чем-то расспрашивал Джонни, Дакена и след простыла.  
– Тут никого нет!  
Протяжно завыла сирена.  
– Оцепить здание! Стейси с наш шкуру сдерет, если узнает.  
– По-моему пора сматываться.  
И они сорвались с места, разделились на две группы: Джессика подхватила Джонни и рванула по крышам, Питер побежал по земле вместе с Дэнни и Люком. Оставался один вопрос, который он отчаянно хотел выяснить, но на бегу было тяжело говорить.  
Впереди бежал Дэнни: то с какой ловкостью он петлял между улиц вызывало восхищение. Люк не отставал, Питеру пару раз приходилось сокращать путь через крыши, чтобы за ними поспеть.  
Наконец они забежали в какую-то подворотню и остановились.  
– Дальше мы сами, – сказал ему Люк. – Мы благодарны тебе и все такое, но сам понимаешь, что лучше тебе не знать, где мы будем прятаться.  
– Вы говорили, что знаете что-то про Гоблина. Где его найти?  
Люк кивнул.  
– Мы с ним старые враги. Я помню еще те времена, когда ему не нужно было прятать лицо, и он никого не боялся. Я и Дэнни были совсем пацанами, многие наши приятели пошли в его банду. Тогда не было Синдиката, все просто на него работали. Потом он внезапно исчез – на несколько лет, и вернулся уже другим человеком. Куда более осторожным, хитрым и жестоким.  
– Мог кто-то просто взять его кличку?  
– Вряд ли бы такой смельчак нашелся, – сказал Дэнни. – Он повздорил с одной ведьмой, и с тех пор имя его проклято.  
Питер хотел возразить, что не верит в проклятия, но после всего того, что он видел, сложно было не верить.  
– Как мне узнать его?  
Дэнни помедлил и наконец ответил:  
– Его лицо. Обычно он носит маску, перчатки, прячет уродство под одеждой, но ты сразу поймешь, когда увидишь. Ведьма превратила его в чудовище. 

***

Питер не понимал, как сразу не догадался, почему вообще не рассматривал этот вариант. Он ведь знал человека, чье тело и лицо были изуродованы. Человека, способного на нечто поистине безумное и чудовищное. Человека, носившего маску.  
Виктора фон Дума.  
Наверное дело было в детских воспоминаниях. Или жалости. Ему действительно было жаль Дума после того, что с ним произошло. И в голову не пришло его заподозрить, ведь он казался безумным, помешанном на своем горе. А в ночь убийство Питер сам видел, как тот проводил магический ритуал. Еще и пожар, утрата лаборатории, Виктор выглядел сломленным.  
Это было идеальным прикрытием: устроить переполох и послать одного из своих прислужников убить Гвен. За железной маской скрывался злой гений.  
Дядя Бен скорее всего погиб, потому что прознал о его махинациях и хотел положить им конец.  
Питер понимал, что лучше позвать с собой Рида, Бена, Джонни, Джессику, но интуиция нашептывала ему, что на это нет времени. Убийца мог сбежать в любой момент.  
И опасения оказались справедливы: когда Питер зашел в лабораторию, то там было пусто. В отчаянии он по перилам взлетел вверх по лестнице. Одна из комнат в галерее была открыта, из нее вынесли всю мебель, остался только резной стул, похожий на королевский трон. На нем сидел человек. Шторы были задернуты, лица не было видно, но это стало неважно, когда он заговорил:  
– Я знал, что ты придешь. Решишь, что это Виктор ее убил. Жаль, что ему хватило ума уехать. Его безумие, одержимость магией, наукой, смертью Валерии была ужасно удобна. Он был, как вампир в своем замке – железная маска, зеленый плащ, слуги, похожие на големов. Идеальный злодей.  
Шторы вдруг резко распахнулись, и от ужаса Питер оцепенел.  
Точно так же, как оцепенел много лет назад и выпустил из рук отцовскую камеру, успев всего один раз нажать на затвор.  
В кресле, одетое в элегантный костюм, закинув ногу на ногу, сидело чудовище. Теперь Питер ясно помнил, как бежал и кричал, помнил, что споткнулся и запутался в пологе. Чудовище тогда сидело в клетке и все равно испугало его до полусмерти. Этот взгляд – казалось, вот-вот и в тебя вцепятся, когтями вырвут из груди сердце.  
Теперь клетки больше не было. Чудовище стало заправлять цирком.  
– Ты буквально спас меня, Питер. Твой страх придал мне сил в самый темный час, когда я лишился всего, что у меня было. Я понял, что ничего не изменилось: меня по-прежнему боятся. А манипулируя чужим страхом, можно получить все, что угодно. У меня созрел план.  
Наверное ты не знаешь, но я не всегда был таким. В молодости я был не менее красив, чем твой приятель Гарри. Девушки на меня заглядывались, дела шли на лад, мой отец был разорившимся промышленником, и на руинах «Оскорп» я возвел новую криминальную империю. Огромные склады, старые цеха, всему нашлось применение.  
Пока однажды мои парни не прижали одного шулера. Он был ловкий парень, текучий, как ртуть, и делал долги просто с фантастической скоростью. Я отрезал ему один палец и пообещал отрезать второй, если он не вернет мне мои деньги. Он не вернул, а я был человеком слова. У парня была сестра, похожая на него, как две капли воды – только тот был белобрысым, а она шатенкой с очаровательными кудряшками. Я сказал, что готов простить ее братца, если она со мной переспит. Сучка взяла меня за руку и сказала, что отныне снаружи я буду столь же уродлив, как и внутри.  
Наутро я превратился в чудовище. Мои парни не узнали меня и решили, что монстр сожрал их босса. Но вместо того, чтобы пристрелить, продали меня в цирк Виктору фон Думу, где каждый сопляк за пару пенсов мог надо мной посмеяться.  
Устроить пожар оказалось еще проще, чем я думал. В кругу своих циркачи беспечны, а после удачного представления пьяны чужим восторгом, как дети отцовской наливкой. Заполучить обратно свою империю было гораздо сложнее. Я сделал себе новое лицо – маску, – но Гоблин не мог вернуться открыто. Тогда я нашел ловкого паренька-карманника, которого поколачивал пьянчуга-отец и предложил помочь ему прийти к власти. Стать тем, кто отдает приказы. Его звали Паркер Роббинс, я полюбил его почти как сына.  
Смерть жены сломила Виктора, он потерял к цирку интерес. Рид Ричардс был достаточно прагматичен для изобретателя и фокусника. Он сделал то, что необходимо – согласился на мое предложение, на задавая лишних вопросов. Вот твой дядя был излишне любопытен, за что и поплатился. Кстати, Питер, почему ты не предупредил, что пришел не один?  
Питер оглянулся, не понимая, о чем тот говорит. Неужели Джессика или Джонни заметили, как он поднимается к Думу и пошли следом?  
Это была не Джессика и не Джонни. Это был Гарри. Гарри стоял в дверях и держал в руках пистолет.  
– Зачем ты убил Гвен и Бена? – спросил Гарри. – Чем они тебе помешали?  
– Гарри, послушай, я думаю, будет лучше вызвать Джона Стейси, – попытался образумить его Питер. – Сделать все по закону.  
– Отойди с дороги, Питер.  
– Дядя Бен поплатился за свое любопытство, разве ты не слышал, Гарри? Ты правда будешь стрелять? Рад, что хоть где-то у тебя, маменькиного сынка, хватило мужества проявить решимость.  
– Заткнись! И отвечай на мой вопрос. Бен Урих, все говорили, что ты особо к нему расположен, хоть он и легавый. А Гвен вообще ничего тебе не сделала!  
– А, – в голосе Осборна вдруг появилось понимание. – Вижу, вы с детективом Урихом не только вместе ловили кайф, но и считали это дружбой? Бен Урих был удобен и не лишен обаяния. Он мечтал раскрыть преступление века, всю мою сеть – разумеется, я понял это в тот день, когда его встретил. Мне стало интересно, насколько низко он ради этого опустится. В отличие от тебя, Гарри, есть люди самоотверженные, готовые идти на любые жертвы ради достижении цели. Взять хотя бы Гвен – ведь она, похоже, тебе нравилась, раз ты не побоялся легавых и пришел сюда с пистолетом.  
– Я пришел защитить Питера.  
– Все ради друга, – кивнул Осборн и поднялся на ноги, сделал шаг вперед. – Разумеется, ты бы не посмел увести у него девушку. Даже если она особо и не ломалась. Не в обиду тебе, Питер, но кажется, ты неважно ее трахал. Наверное, и не знаешь, как сладко она стонет, когда кончает, как царапает ногтями спину.  
Питеру захотелось врезать ему, наброситься, как тогда в шатре набросился на Эдди Брока, только не останавливаться, пока ублюдок не сдохнет, захлебнувшись собственной кровью. Можно было предъявить Джону Стейси труп – теперь у них были улики, была история.  
Раздался щелчок, потом еще один, и Норман Осборн осел на пол.  
На груди у него расплывались два кровавых пятна.  
Гарри выстрелил прежде, чем Питер успел его остановить. Хотя сложно было сказать, стал бы Питер его останавливать, если б мог. Чтобы он сделал, если бы в руках у него тоже был пистолет?  
– Ты похож на меня больше, чем думаешь, – прохрипел Осборн, глядя Гарри в глаза.  
Потом у него горлом пошла кровь. 

***  
На следующее утро Питер получил письмо.  
Отправитель не был указан, похоже, конверт заполняли в спешке, внутри лежал только номер ячейки в банковском хранилище и ключ. Питер хотел позвать с собой кого-нибудь, но пошел один.  
Банковский служащий, увидев ключ, молча повел его к ячейке. Внутри оказалась, перемотанная бечевкой картонная коробка.  
У Питер был с собой нож, но он рискнул посмотреть, что внутри, только добравшись до цирка. Был там один укромный угол под самой крышей, даже Джессика о нем не знала.  
Внутри лежали бумаги. Часть из них были подшиты в папки с именами: Норман Осборн, Паркер Роббинс, Уитни Фрост, Сергей Кравинов, Эдриан Тумс, Гарри Макграт, Фелиция Харди, по большей части имена на папках были незнакомые. Были карты, какие-то схемы, копии счетов, адреса.  
Среди прочего Питер с удивлением нашел те самые бумаги на цирк, что пропали из чемодана дяди, и записку.  
 _«Если ты читаешь эти строки, Питер_ , – нетвердой рукой писал Бен Урих, строчки прыгали, буквы расплывались, но большую часть можно было разобрать, – _значит я уже мертв. Я не буду писать ничего в свое оправдание. Думаю, умер я довольно скверно – точно так же, как жил.  
Вряд ли содержимое этой коробки покроет все то, на что я много лет закрывал глаза. Смерть твоего дяди, убийства, похищения, пытки.  
Недавно Норман сказал мне, что даже если у меня что-то на него есть, то мне не хватит смелости этим воспользоваться. Слишком глубоко я увяз.  
Ты был прав, что не верил мне.  
Здесь достаточно улик, чтобы арестовать половину Нового Орлеана. Я оставляю тебе право решать, какие из них использовать, а какие сохранить в тайне.  
Однако, приняв решение, не медли, не позволяй ничему и никому тебя остановить. Не повторяй моей ошибки, Питер.  
Найди в полиции надежного человека, который еще не продался Синдикату (в красном блокноте я вел список всех, про кого знал, среди местных честных людей почти не осталось), и принеси ему бумаги.  
Покажи эти ублюдкам, что правда всегда найдет путь наверх – как бы глубоко ты ее не закопал». _


End file.
